The Airship, Trip Through KJHS
by VekuKaiba
Summary: C-25- Seymour begins turning the climate around in Hoenn, and duels get increasingly dangerous. Discontinued.
1. Taurus Landing, Catching Up, Quick Exits

Chapter 1.1- Welcome Back

Kanto- Pallet Town

"Mom?"

"Ash" said Delia Ketchum, as she jumped over the gate, running over to the Airship that had just landed in Professor Oak's Taurus pen. "What in the world?"

The party had just woken, up, and began toward the inside, which would take them down to the ground. However, they made a quick stop in the infirmary to get May, and have Brock's sling removed.

-

"Hi, everyone." Ash said, walking out, and his mom came over with a hug.

"Ash, tell me what's going on!" she asked.

"Mom, everything is fine." Ash said, letting go. "Oh, Professor, sorry about the Airship in your yard."

"Airship?" he said, and then realizing it was the big thing in his lawn. "Come inside, all of you. I think we are all confused and could use some tea."

Mrs. Ketchum put some tea on the stove, and came and sat down with the rest. "So, umm, introductions?"

"Oh, yes, Mrs. Ketchum." Yuna said, standing up. "I am Yuna Braska, these are my friends Lulu, Wakka, Rikku and Tidus."

Yugi was next to stand. "I'm Yugi Mutou, and these are my friends Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, Tea Gardner, Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba, my grandfather Solomon, and Maximillion Pegasus."

"And you already know Brock, May and Max." Ash finished off.

"I don't suppose you'd like to hear about how we got here." Yuna said, still looking at Prof. Oak's startled face. She then went through a quick version of what had happened in Spira, and what Duel Monsters was, with assistance of Yugi again.

"Finally, we were all transported here by Seymour." Yuna finished off. It was a very odd story, but all 3 of the Prof., Mrs. K and Tracey, who had come in and poured tea, believed them. Stranger things have happened.

"So let me get this straight, you have to find and destroy someone who wants to destroy all life?" Tracey asked. "What irony."

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Mrs. Ketchum asked.

Yugi thought for a moment, taking 2 cards from his pocket. "Yes. Prof. Oak, I think it is, I want you to hold onto these 2 cards." He said, handing over Pyramid and Pokeball of Light. "They are extremely dangerous, and may never fall into Seymour's hands. If they do, this world is as good as done for sure."

Prof. Oak nodded, taking them over to a safe. Locking them away, he returned.

"Professor, can I get a map of the regions of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh?" Ash asked.

"Sinnoh?" he asked himself, wondering where he heard that from. He surely never informed him of Sinnoh. "Yes, but I can only give you the computer maps, is that alright?"

"Yes." Mokuba said, standing up, tossing Ash a blank disk. The Professor copied the maps onto the disk, which Mokuba would soon use on the sphere computer.

-

Just then, Lulu burst into tears after Delia said, 'My baby'. "Vidina! No, my son is in another world!" she shrieked, following by fainting from shock. She had been so caught up in the moment, that she had forgotten that she had left her only son with her friend in Besaid.

Chapter 1.2- Depression and Dueling

Mrs. K laid Lulu on the couch, and left Wakka alone to comfort her. Everyone else went outside to talk.

"I totally forgot that we left Vidina in Besaid." Yuna said. "I feel so bad for her."

Tracey piped up. "Well, the faster you beat Seymour, the faster you guys get home."

"Agreed."

-

"I have an idea." Yugi said. "Why don't we hold a duel for the Professor, Mrs. Ketchum and Tracey?"

"That sounds like a good idea." Tristan said.

"I'll duel Yuna." Seto said, stepping forward. "I think it will be an appropriate rematch."

"I agree." Yuna said. "Let's do it!" Both of them ran inside the Airship to get their duel disks, and came back out. Yugi also gave Seto's cards back.

-

"Let's duel," they said, standing in a nice grassy area.

Kaiba drew. "I put a KC logo in defense and end my turn."

Yuna was next. "I will summon Seymour Flux in attack mode and end my turn (1600)."

Seto drew. "I'm going to put my Familiar Knight in defense mode (1400). Your up, Yuna."

'I summon Ifrit, and it will now attack your Familiar Knight." Yuna announced. Kaiba then summoned Y-Dragon Head, due to its effect. Yuna couldn't summon anything from her hand.

Seto drew a very powerful card. "I sacrifice Y-Dragon Head and KC Logo to summon the Blue-Eyes White Dragon! (3000) Now, attack Ifrit, White Lightning attack!" Yuna2700LP

Yuna drew a card. "I switch Seymour Flux to defense (1300) and put 2 cards facedown. Your turn, Seto."

Seto drew confidently. "I summon X-Head Cannon (1800). Now it will attack Seymour Flux, and Blue-Eyes will attack your life points directly!" Yuna had no problem with the first attack. The second one, she did.

"I activate Cloister of Trials! This stops the attack." Yuna said, taking her turn. "I put Maester Seymour in defense (1000) and end my turn."

Kaiba had another confident draw. "I activate the spell card Battle City. Each time one of us takes battle damage, a card is sent to the graveyard from out deck. Now, X-Head Cannon, attack Seymour, and Blue-Eyes, attack her LP."

"Once again, I activate Cloister of Trials, which stops the direct attack." She drew a card. "I summon Sin Fins, and by doing so, I can get 2 Fin Tokens, too. Now, get through that barrier."

"Don't mind if I do." Kaiba said smugly, drawing. This was going to end differently. "I activate Cost Down. Now I can summon monsters more easily. I sacrifice X-Head Cannon for another Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Now the 2 dragons will attack the 2 tokens!"

Yuna was between a rock and a hard place. "I activate Grand Summon. Now when I summon an Aeon, I get its overdrive. I also play Holy in defense mode."

Seto drew. He began to laugh evilly. "I activate the magic of Polymerization! Now I can fuse all 3 of my Blue-Eyes!" he announced, holding up his draw, which was a Blue-Eues. "Now, come forth Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon! (4500) Attack Sin Fins- Neutron Blast!" The fins were destroyed on contact.

Yuna drew one more card. It would be her last. "I pass."

"Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, attack her directly with Neutron Blast!" Seto commanded. Yuna0LP

"The winner is Seto Kaiba!" Mokuba said from the middle of the sideline, raising his hand to point to his right.

"Good game." He said, walking over to her. She high-fived him, and walked back over to the party.

"Not so bad, yourself, I see, Seto." She said. "The last time we dueled, it wasn't pretty, but it was in my favor."

"How can I forget?" he asked rhetorically.

Wakka came out of the Oak's Lab. "Lulu has finally calmed down, but has a shorter fuse than usual, so I'd try to avoid saying something that might make her upset. Also, Professor, some sort of telephone is going off on your computer."

"The telephone?" he asked, running inside, everyone else soon to follow.

-

Upon reaching the giant computer screen, he clicked on the telephone button. It was from the Pewter City Pokemon Center. Nurse Joy was sitting there.

"Hello? Professor?" she asked.

"Yes, Oak here, how can I help you?" he said as Brock went googly eyed on her. She had a crush on every nurse and officer in the world. Max grabbed his ear quickly.

"Professor, very weird things have been happening within the last two hours. Most of the citizens of Pewter are either in the Center, or at the Police Station reporting that the Gym Leader was attacking people with his Pokemon. Any chance you could shed some light on this?" Joy explained.

"Seymour." Yuna said.

"Joy, I'll have Ash Ketchum and his friends there in about a half an hour." Oak said, turning the telephone off.

Brock looked absolutely horrified. "Dad…" He said under his breath.

Chapter 1.3- Viridian Fly-By

Everyone boarded the airship as quickly as possibly. Oak gave Mokuba another disk, containing communication files, to allow the airship to communicate to him and others. Mokuba quickly got to work on uploading them to the sphere computer. His first task was the maps, to reboot the navigation system.

"All aboard to Pewter City!" Brother called. He started the airship up, and hovered. Ash came on the Airship loudspeaker to yell, "bye", to him. He, Delia and Tracey all waved goodbye to them as they flew off at near top speed.

Mokuba had just finished uploading the new communication systems, and tested them. They worked perfectly. Brother then turned on the news function.

-

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Breaking News, Pandemonium in Pewter City tonight. I'm standing here just outside the Pokemon Center, reporting live. It appears that almost everyone in the town reported that the Gym Leader began attacking civilians just 3 hours ago, for no known cause.

People also report a suspicious person entering the Gym before the chaos began, with blue, spiky hair, and what looked like a very formal black outfit. He and the Gym Leader both left at the same time, the character took off on what looked like a Moltres, and the Gym Leader began the havoc.

The only clue the police have is a suspicious electronic device on the Leader's left arm. That and a bunch of cards seem to be the things that are causing this. So far, no one has been able to stop him, even with the strongest of Pokemon. From Pewter City, Amanda Kimble, reporting live. Dave, back to you."

"Thank you, Amanda. We'll keep you up to date on every event that occurs in the Pandemonium in Pewter City."

-

"Well, if we had any doubts before, they are gone now. This is Seymour's work alright." Yuna said, coming down the stairs.

"You can say that again." Rikku said, following her. "This has Seymour written all over it."

Brock came in wearing his duel disk. "I'll be dueling my father." Everyone looked at him. They silently agreed, and then went back on their own business.

-

"If you look out of the window, you can see Viridian City." Brother said to the party. A few people looked at the Viridian City Gym, with a sign that said 'Please visit the Indigo League Headquarters'

"Hey, Ash, what happened to the gym?" May asked, coming over.

"I don't know. After Giovanni moved out, Agatha came in, and then she got promoted to Elite Four." He said, thinking about the past.

-

"Pewter City, 10 minutes." Brother reminded.

-

The city could be seen on the horizon, and was getting closer every second. Kaiba and Pegasus were the only ones not to be seen. They were in the lab, tampering with the discs from Oak, and some technology of Kaiba Corp. and I2.

"You honestly think that this can work?" Pegasus asked.

"I don't know. But, it would make things easier here." Seto said. "Both Presidents of Industrial Illusions and Kaiba Corporation, and the VP of KC are gone. Now what can it hurt to be able to control what happens to our companies?"

"I see." Pegasus said point blank.

"Ok, so now I need to break a few codes. Do you have your code breaker disc?" Kaiba asked.

"Yes, let me go get my briefcase." Pegasus said, going to the elevator. He rode it up to cabin. He found Mokuba Kaiba.

"Hey Pegasus. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with the others in the bridge?" he asked.

Getting his case, he answered. "Your brother and I are working on a way to communicate to the two other worlds."

"Cool. I'm coming with you." Mokuba said.

"Okay, I think your brother wouldn't object a bit." Pegasus replied.

-

"I'm back, I brought the disc, and something else." Pegasus said, walking in.

"Mokuba? What are you doing here?" Seto asked.

"I came to help you. Three heads are better than two." He answered.

"Ok." Seto said, giving in. "Take control of this computer." He pointed at the computer next to him, as Pegasus went for the other one.

"Ok, Mokuba, Pegasus is putting in the program that will crack the layers of codes, and we have to keep the program running. Once it cracks the layers of encryption, then we can riddle out the coordinates for the places we need to reach." Seto explained.

"How many layers are there?" Mokuba asked.

"Who knows?" Pegasus answered.


	2. Family Duel, Contacting the Kaiba Dome

Chapter 2.1- Pewter City Battle- Brock

Kanto- Pewter City

The Airship landed on a grassy area near the Pokemon Center. Nurse Joy came out from shock. Ash came out first, running over.

"Hello, Nurse Joy, long time no see." He said.

"Hi Ash. Thanks for coming. Ahh!" she said, looking at Brock's duel disk. "Brock, what is that thing?"

"It's a duel disk. I can use it to beat my father." Brock explained.

"Ok, last time we checked, he had just entered his gym. Good luck, Brock." Nurse Joy said, as the party took off to the gym.

-

Upon arrival, Brock thrust open the door, and ran inside, jumping over the railing to the stadium.

"Dad! Where are you?" he yelled.

"Your dad's not here." A voice said. "It's only me, Seymour, taking control of this mortal."

"You sick person!" Brock said. "Dad, I'll save you. Seymour, er, dad, I challenge you to a duel!" Each Brock and his Father activated their duel disks.

"Let's duel!"

"I'll start." Brock said, drawing. "I summon Brock in attack mode and increase its power with my field spell, Pewter City. (2500)"

Dad drew a card. "I will place Geodude in defense and end my turn. (1300)"

Brock drew. "I summon Bonsly in attack mode (1800). Now Bonsly will attack Geodude and Brock will attack your LP!" Brock's Dad1500LP.

Dad drew. He smiled. "I activate 2 Pokeball cards, allowing me to summon an Onix and a Geodude. Now I can sacrifice them both to summon Crystal Onix (2500). It gains 100 points for every rock Pokemon in the graveyard. That gives it 300 more points, for a total of 2800. Now, attack Brock!" Brock3700LP.

"I draw!" Brock yelled. "I switch Bonsly into defense, and use both Pokeball and Great Ball to summon Onix and Steelix (1200 & 1900)!"

Brock's dad drew a card. "I summon myself in attack mode. Now, I will attack Bonsly, and my Crystal Onix will attack Onix!" Crystal Onix3000ATK

Brock drew angrily. "I put a card facedown, and activate Potion. I gain 200 LP. Now, you go."

Brock's dad drew another card. "I will now evolve Crystal Onix, thus making it Crystal Steelix." Crystal Steelix 4100ATK. "Now, I will have myself attack Steelix, and attack you directly with Crystal Steelix!"

"I activate Emergency Potion. Now I can use Mega Potion from my deck." Brock announced. Brock5900LP. The attack then went through to Brock. He was pushed back a few feet. Brock1800LP. "Now I draw!" He froze. He looked at the card he drew. It was never in his deck before. Coming to the Pokemon World affected the dueling decks.

"I activate Ultra Ball. Now by giving up 450 LP, I can summon the Hoenn Legendary Pokemon- Regirock! (3500)" Brock said. "Now, attack my Father's personal card!"

Regirock crushed Brock's Father (card) and his father's LP. Brock's Father0LP.

"No!" he said, passing out. Seymour's voice could be heard throughout the gym.

"You have stopped me this time, but don't think it will be this easy again!" the voice said, fading.

-

Brock ran over to his dad, who was waking up. "Dad!"

"Hi, Brock. How are you?" he asked, standing up.

"Fine. But, it's not me I'm worried about. How are you?" Brock queried.

"A little shaken, but I'm fine." He said. Brock took him and the company to his old house.

-

Brock cooked up some stew, and dished out food for everyone who was in the room. It was then that they noticed something.

"Where's Kaiba?" Tea asked.

"Yeah, and Mokuba? Hey, where's Pegasus, too?" Yuna said.

"They're probably just sleeping. They had a rough night." Rikku said, trying to cover up their locations. They were probably in the Lab.

Chapter 2.2- Interrupting the Kaiba Dome

Pegasus, Seto and Mokuba had gotten through 10 of what seemed like endless encryption hacking. About 30 seconds passed, and the 11th was put into place. The computers brought up new screens, allowing commands to put in.

"Ok, so what do we have to put in now?" Mokuba asked. He was clueless.

"Yes, but we have got to do it correctly, otherwise we end up displaying in another screen. I'm aiming for the Kaiba Dome. Thus, each of us must now type in coordinates. Now, if you wind up displaying on a Domino City screen, write it down. This will take a while." Seto explained. "Now, we will each take shifts. This is basically guess and check. I'll take the first shift. You guys go bring me something to eat."

-

When up in the cabin, Pegasus ordered some lunch, and Mokuba looked out the window, seeing May, Ash, Brock and the others were playing with the various Pokemon.

Once Pegasus received the trays, they returned to the lab. Kaiba had typed in his first command. He wound up in Kaiba Land, NYC. "Yes!" he exclaimed. "This is going to be even easier then I thought." He was inside the Director's office. He also heard talking going on. "Director Alexander, are you in there? This is Seto Kaiba."

-

"Seto Kaiba" the Director said, coming around to the back of his desk. "How can I help you, sir? Everyone has been a wreck without you."

"I need you to give me the electronic coordinates for the Kaiba Dome. I would do it myself, but I am in a technological bind here." Seto informed.

"On it, sir." Director Alexander said, radioing down the control center.

-

"Vice Director Nicholson, tell the staff to find the electronic coordinates for the Kaiba Dome.

"Yes, Michael."

-

"Seto Kaiba, sir, the Vice Director is on it." He said.

"Good. Give me a response quickly. I'm not sure that I can get back to you if one of us closes out of the conversation." Seto informed.

-

In about 10 minutes, Director Alexander gave a response.

"Sir, I have the coordinates. I am sending them now. Where is your coordinate?" he asked.

Seto Kaiba hesitated. "Don't ask questions, just type in 'CelsiusAirship'" The Director did so. Kaiba got it in a matter of seconds. "Thank you, Michael. Goodbye."

-

"Now, we have the coordinates for the Kaiba Dome." Seto announced. He typed them in to the box. After loading, he was staring at people using the dueling computer in the middle of the dome. He was watching a match between Rex Raptor and Mai Valentine in the annual Regional Championship.

-

"Attention to those of you in the Kaiba Dome" He said, streaming through the stadium. "This match will be suspended for a brief time. Roland, go up to my office and send a video stream to a coordinate known as CelsiusAirship. When I receive the transmission, the duel will resume."

Roland sprinted toward the exit. He took a police escort to KC HQ. It took about 10 minutes, but the paparazzi was everywhere asking where he was and has been for the last 2 weeks, so it felt longer.

Soon, a second screen appeared on the Airship Computer. Roland was on it.

-

"This duel is resumed!" he said, returning the screen to normal.

-

"Roland!" he said rather loudly.

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba. How can I help you?" Roland asked.

"I have been away in a place called Spira for the last fortnight. Now, I am currently stuck in a place called Kanto." Kaiba explained.

"Mr. Kaiba, would you like me to send a helicopter to this place?" Roland asked.

"No, that is impossible. Don't ask why. What I want you to do is to know that I am still in control, and will be able to keep control while in Kanto. I just need you to send me the access to the Kaiba Corp. Main Frame. Can you do that?" Seto asked.

"Yes." He said, beginning to type. "Ok, sending the code entry to you. When you get to it, you will have the KC Main Frame."

Kaiba got a screen. He got up and took something from Pegasus' case. It was a card key scanner. He hooked it up to the computer. He then put his necklace into it, and called Mokuba over to do the same. He then gained access to all of KC's files.

"Thank you, Roland." He said, cutting the feed.

Chapter 2.3- Double Trouble

Brock said goodbye to his father, and boarded the Airship. Pegasus had come up from the Lab to check on things.

"Hello, everyone." Pegasus said. "How'd it go?"

"I won!" Brock said, excitedly.

"Congratulations." Pegasus responded.

"Where have you been?" Yuna asked.

"We were just…" he started before leaning to her ear. "…doing experiments." Yuna realized where they had been.

"Ah," she began whispering in his ear now, "what kind?"

"Telecommunications." Pegasus replied.

"Good luck."

-

During the calm, everyone returned to his or her rooms, to relax. They were in for a lot more trouble.

-

"Attention, everyone." Brother said over the intercom. Kaiba and Mokuba could hear it, too. "The Professor has just informed me of distress signals coming from places called Cinnabar Island and Fuchsia City. We will need to split up into 2 groups to travel there. I'll drop Group A in Fuchsia and Group B in Cinnabar. Divide yourselves and meet in the bridge."

-

The Girls went up to the cabin area; Yuna split everyone up into 2 groups. Group A would be Yugi, Ash, Brock, Solomon, Joey, Tea and Tristan. Group B would be May, Max, Yuna, Tidus, Lulu and Wakka. Seto, Mokuba, and Pegasus would stay in the Airship. They then went to the bridge, informing Brother of their decision.

-

"Good. So, first stop, Fuchsia City." He said, zooming southeast, analyzing the map to see which way would be faster. It took about 45 minutes to get there. In the meantime, the groups decided on the duelists. Joey would take on Janine from Fuchsia and Wakka would take on Blaine on Cinnabar.

Brother landed in Fuchsia, and Group A departed, Joey ready for action. The Airship then zoomed off to Cinnabar Island.

Joey and the others ran to the gym, seeing some destruction around the town. It looked like it was covered in smog and sludge.

Joey thrust the Fuchsia City Gym doors open, and entered.


	3. Joey vs Janine, Wakka vs Blaine

Chapter 3.1- Fuchsia City Battle- Joey

Kanto- Fuchsia City

Janine was standing on the opposite side of the stadium. "Well, I never thought you'd get here. I was tempted to finish off the town while I waited."

Joey stepped forward. "Enough, Janine! You've caused too much destruction for one day! So, let's get this started."

"Let's duel"

"I'll start!" Joey said, drawing his sixth. "I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight in attack mode (1800)"

Janine drew. "I am going to activate Pokeball, allowing me to summon Ekans from my deck." Ekans appeared on the field (1300). "Now, I evolve it into Arbok (2300). Now it will attack your Gearfried!" Joey/3500

Joey drew with a smirk. "I summon Baby Dragon in defense mode, and activate Scapegoat, which summons 4 tokens. Your turn, Janine!"

Janine drew, smiling. "I attack the left token with Arbok."

Joey drew. "Ok. This is gonna get fun! I summon Time Wizard to the field. Now its roulette will spin, and if it lands on a time machine, then things get interesting." The roulette spun. It took a good number of seconds. Finally, it stopped. It was just barely into the time machine section. "Ok. Now, Arbok is destroyed. That's not all. Take a look at my field."

Janine looked. Baby Dragon was no longer there. Now, only Thousand Dragon remained (2200), along with 3 tokens.

"Now, Thousand Dragon, attack her life points!" he commanded. Janine/1800LP

Janine shook it off and drew a card. "I activate Ultra Ball. Now I can summon my Nidoking to the field! (3000). Now, Nidoking, attack his Thousand Dragon!" Joey/2700LP

Joey drew. He liked his card. "I play Duelist Kingdom Finals. This card allows me to automatically summon the first monster in my deck." Joey lifted the first card off of it. "I summon Red-Eyes Black Dragon (2400). That's not all. I can now sacrifice it for Red Eyes Darkness Dragon. It gains 300 points for every dragon in my grave. I have 3, giving it 3300 points. Now it will attack Nidoking!" Janine/1500LP

Janine shook another intense blast off. She began laughing, as she had just drawn her rare card. "I activate the magic card, Drop of Poison! This card, every turn, will decrease your monster's attack points by ¼. Also, when it reaches 0, or gets rounded to 0, it is destroyed. Now, drop poison on his monsters!" Red-Eyes Black Dragon was lowered to 2475, and all of the Lamb Tokens were destroyed. "Now, I will play a card face down, and activate the magic of 2 super potions and a potion, giving me 1200 extra LP." Janine/3000LP.

Joey drew, frustrated. "I summon Tristan in attack mode (1400)."

Janine butted in. "Thank you, now you activate another effect of Drop of Poison. It can now lower Tristan by 1/8." Tristan/1225ATK.

"It doesn't mean that I can't crush you!" Joey yelled. "Go, Red-Eyes, attack her directly!"

"Not so fast, I activate a trap!"

"What!" Joey said, surprised.

"Grimer Block stops the attack." Janine said, revealing her trap card.

"Tristan hit her directly!" Joey said, angry. Janine/1600LP

Janine drew a card. "Now Drop of Poison activates." Red-Eyes/1856, Tristan/919 "Now I summon Male Nidoran (1700). Now, attack Tristan!" Joey/1919LP, Janine/1600LP

Chapter 3.2- Joey v. Janine, Cinnabar Island Battle- Wakka

Joey fell to his knee. He sat there in pain for a moment, but got back up and drew. "I activate my 4th Place at Battle City magic card. Now my dragon gets an additional 1000 points. Now it has 2856. Attack Nidoran!" Janine/444LP

Janine was now on both knees for a longer period of time than Joey. Finally, she drew and got up. "Drop of Poison, activate!" Red-Eyes/2142ATK "Now, I play one monster in defense mode and end my turn."

Joey drew. "I play one card face down and attack your monster with Red-Eyes."

Janine drew what would be her last card. "I activate Drop of Poison (REDD/1607), and then I activate Master Ball. I can now summon my Nidoqueen with 1.5x the power (3750). Now, attack Red-Eyes!"

"I activate Skull Dice!" Joey announced. "Now, I roll a die, and your monster loses points depending on the roll." It landed on 4. "Now, 3750 divided by 4 is…938. So, Red-Eyes, counter her attack!"

"No!" Janine yelled, with a Seymour-like tone. Janine/0LP

Drop of Poison shot from her duel disk, over to Joey, who put it in his back pocket. She then collapsed, and everyone ran over to her. Brock radioed the Airship. It had just dropped off in Cinnabar and was heading that way.

-

"Let's duel!" Blaine and Wakka said. They each drew a hand.

"I draw." Wakka said. "I summon the Besaid Aurochs to the field in attack mode (1750)."

"You have to do better than that." Blaine said, drawing. "I summon Blaine, and activate 2 field spells." His duel disk ejected 2 field spell slots, and Blaine used both. "First, Cinnabar Gym increases my monsters by 700 points (Blaine2700). Second, Blazing Wildfire. At the end of every turn, that player loses 300 LP for every monster on their side of the field. But, their opponent's monsters each lose 300 ATK/DEF for each turn, too. Now, Blaine, attack the Aurochs!" Wakka3050. "Now, I end my turn, so I lose 300 LP." Blaine3700LP.

Wakka wasn't pleased a bit. He drew, regardless. "I activate my special ability- Card Shuffle. Since I didn't like the card I drew, I can shuffle both of our decks, and we each draw a card." Blaine and Wakka did so. "I activate Blitzball Practice. For 3 turns, the monsters in my hand decrease by 2 stars. So, now I can summon Auron, Guardian of Lord Braska (2500). Now that he is on the field, if I have Auron, Guardian of Yuna in my hand, I can summon it, too. It just so happens I do (2500). Now, I can fuse them both automatically to make Auron, Guardian of the Braska's (3200/2800). Now, attack Blaine!" Blaine- 3200LP. "Now, I end." Wakka2750LP

Blaine drew, frowning. "I put a card in defense and end my turn (????)." Blaine2900LP, Auron2900ATK/2500DEF

Wakka drew, gaining the offensive. "I summon Kimari (2300). Now, Kimari, attack the face down." It was a Magby.

"When Magby is destroyed, I can summon an Egg Token (0) in defense mode." Blaine pointed out.

"Auron, attack the egg!" Wakka commanded, not caring. "I end my turn." Wakka2150LP, Blaine2900LP.

Chapter 3.3- Chalking Two Up

Blaine drew a card, and smiled. "I summon Growlithe in attack mode (1600). Now, I evolve it to Arcanine from my hand (2300+7003000)." Arcanine was now more powerful than Auron. "Now, attack Auron, Fire Blast!" Wakka2050LP. "I end my turn." Wakka1750LP, Blaine2600LP. Kimari2000.

Wakka drew, in a sticky situation. "I play Summoner's Cry For Help! This magic card allows me to play every Guardian Monster from my hand. So, welcome Wakka the Guardian (2000) and Lulu the Guardian (2000). Now, I can combine all 3 of my guardians to summon Guardian Party 1 (2500)! Now I equip it with the Wakka Ball magic card, giving it a total of 3000 attack points! Attack Arcanine!" The two creatures met with force, creating a large amount of light and smoke. When it cleared, GP1 was still standing.

"But why?" Blaine asked, in distress.

"By giving 2 cards from my hand, I can keep it on the field." Wakka replied, doing just that. "And since they were monsters, you receive damage for ½ times the number of stars I discarded. I discarded 5 stars, so you get 250 points of damage. I end my turn with a facedown." Wakka1450, Blaine2350.

Blaine drew. He enjoyed his draw very much. "I activate Master Ball! This card allows me to summon any monster in my deck with 1.5x the power. I choose Magmortar (5050)! Attack GP1!"

"I activate Venom Shot 2!" Wakka announced. "This card will send your attack back at you, at 1.5x the power (7575), and at Magmortar's original attack points (2900)." Blaine lost 4675 LP. Blaine0LP.

-

The field disappeared as Blaine snapped out of it, and the evil Duel Disk disappeared as well. They got Blaine together and called the airship back. They had just picked up Joey from a victory over Janine.

-

Yuna brought some pizza from the towns into the bridge where they had a mini-celebration. Kaiba2 and Pegasus had come up as well, as they needed a break from the Lab. Mokuba went over to the sphere computer, bringing up a map of Kanto. He put checkmarks on Cinnabar Island, Fuchsia City, and Pewter City, to the applause of everyone else.

-

Seymour, flying through some clouds, got to thinking. He needed to make his next move well, as he didn't want to lose any potential minions. Yes, every gym leader that was left undefeated would remain his minion, only when he needed them, though. But he would need them eventually. He just didn't know it, yet.


	4. KC International Duelist's Championship

Chapter 4.1- Flashback

A few hours ago: Kaiba was checking the KC Mainframe. "Nothing seems to have changed since we left. Reports show that Industrial Illusions is doing fine as well."

"That's good news." Pegasus said in relief. "So, you have the mainframe. What's the plan?"

"Well, I have had many theories about our next world visit. If we can defeat Seymour here, he will take us into our world, more specifically, Domino City." Kaiba said. "Once there, I want us to be in control, to be on the offensive."

"I think we all know where this is going." Mokuba said to himself.

"I feel that the only way to have this control is to hold a tournament. This would control who he duels, when he does, and where he is." He announced.

Pegasus spoke, "That's a good idea. Seymour would have to do what we wanted. We could also enforce the Ante rule, so we could take any rare cards he's using to stay in this world."

"I agree" Mokuba said. "So, how will we handle invitations? Battle City style or Grand Championship style?"

"I think a mix appropriate. Let's say we invite 28 people, and have the world fight for the other 100, making a 128-person bracket." Kaiba said.

"Let's talk about it in a moment, food is here." Pegasus said.

-

-

"So, let's talk tournament." Kaiba said, laptop in hand, connected to a sphere screen on the wall.

"I like the idea that it is an open tournament." Mokuba said. "No tournament has ever allowed this before. Also, I have an idea of how to do this. Each duelist on the planet would have 40,000 Cumulative LP. Each duel, 4000 of that would go to their duel LP, and whatever was left after the duel would go back into that Cum LP."

"And then at the end of the 5-week period, the top 100, or the last 100 at any point in the weeks would come to Domino, more specifically Kaiba Land, to play in the tournament. The International Duelist's Championship" Kaiba said, enjoying the ring on the name he had created.

-

In the next 2 hours, Kaiba2 and Pegasus had created a schedule of events:

Announcement of Tournament- Today, Tuesday, June 17th, 2008

Preliminary Duels- June 17th-July 19th, 2008

Deadline to Arrive Back in Domino- Monday, July 21st, 2008

Top 128- First 36 Duels- Sat., July 26th, 2008- Kaiba Dome (MAN)/Duel Dome (MAN)

Top 128- 24 Duels/Top 4- Sunday, July 27th – KD (MA)/DD (MA)-Top 4- KD (N)

Rest- July 28th/29th

Top 64- First 28 Duels- July 30th, 2008- KD (MAN)/DD (MAN)

Rest- July 31st, 2007

Top 64- 4 Duels/Top 4 Duels- Aug. 1st, KD (M/N)

Rest- Aug 2nd/3rd, 2008

Top 32- First 6 Duels- 8/4/2008- all duels from here down are in the KD at Night.

Rest- 8/5/2008

Top 32- Second 6 Duels- 8/6/2008

Rest- 8/7/2008

Top 32- Top 4 Duels- 8/8/2008

Top 16- First 4 Duels- 8/9/2008

Top 16- Top 4 Duels- 8/10/2008

Rest- 8/11-14/2008

Top 8- 2 Duels- 8/15/2008

Top 8- Duel- 8/16/2008

Top 8- Top Duel- 8/17/2008

Rest- 8/18-21/2008

Top 4- 8/22/2008

3rd Place Match- Saturday, August 23rd, 2008, 8 PM, KaibaDome

Championship Title Match- Sunday, August 24th, 2008, 8 PM, KaibaDome

Award Presentation- After Championship Match, KaibaDome, All Participants Invited

-

KD-KaibaDome

DD- Duel Dome

(MAN)- Morning/Afternoon/Night

-

"Ok, next item of business, invitees and prizes." Pegasus said. "Yugi Mutou, Seto Kaiba, basically anyone how is dueling here with us, Seymour, and anyone else wants, and then Rebecca Hawkins."

"Good," Mokuba said, while his brother typed for his brother, who was taking a break.

"Next thoughts, prizes." Kaiba said, having a drink. "Pegasus, you are the creator of the game, you have rare cards, and I have money. Pretty good combo, there."

"I already have the Champion's card planned." Pegasus said, smiling. "I plan to repair a rare, previously torn up card, and give it to the winner."

"Rare torn card." Kaiba said under his breath. "You can't possibly mean…"

"Ah, but I do." He said, showing him a taped up card. "My prize will be the 4th Blue-Eyes White Dragon, compliments of Mr. Solomon Mutou."

Chapter 4.2- Prize Shocker

Seto Kaiba stood in shock of what he was hearing. The 4th card in his 3-card collection was going to be handed to the winner of the tournament. "Ok, then I suppose I will simply have to win it if I want it." He said, displeased. "Monetary amount will come from me, so I am thinking $2,000,000?"

"But Seto," Mokuba began, "Duelist Kingdom gave away $3,000,000. You have to top that, no offense, Pegasus."

"None taken." Pegasus said. "How about $5,000,000?"

"That's fine, too." Kaiba said. "Second place, $2,500,000?"

"And the card I will choose will be…ah, here it is. A rare card that I created. 'The Last Chance'. Very powerful in a tight situation with low LP. It should be suitable to your liking, Kaiba." Pegasus said with a grin.

-

The talking continued for another half-hour, arguing over mostly prizes, but even over some side conversations about income, and split between KC and I2. Their prize tree sort of looked like this:

1st Place- $5,000,000 and Blue-Eyes White Dragon and World Championship Title

2nd Place- $2,500,000 and The Last Chance

3rd Place- $1,000,000 and Fifty-Fifty

4th Place- $500,000 and Final Question

5th-8th Place- $100,000

9th-16th Place- $25,000

17th-32nd Place- $10,000

33rd-64th Place- $1,000

64th-128th Place- $500

Total Prize Money Awarded- $9,824,000

-Time- 4:30 PM

"So, we have agreed on giving a grand total of almost $10,000,000 dollars to the contestants." Kaiba said. "In addition, 4 rare cards, plus whatever you decide to throw in at the end, Pegasus. I think that this will work."

"I agree." Mokuba said, looking up. The Airship had landed in Pallet Town. Kaiba began sending a copy of their entire work to KC for review. Roland would oversee it. Pegasus phoned for dinner, and asked Barkeep about a higher table.

-

Seto said he needed some air, thus went out. His ulterior motive was to talk to Rikku. Rikku was walking toward Oak's lab, when he ran to catch up.

"Rikku!" he called. She turned around.

"Hi, Seto. What's going on? We haven't seen you guys in while." She asked, curiously.

"Mostly business, plans for when we head to Domino, things like that." He replied. "How about outside the study, how has it been?"

"Pretty good, alth-" she began, getting interrupted by Grandpa.

"Rikku, Tea is looking for you. She's complaining about something again." He said.

"…that." Rikku finished. "Got to go. Love ya." She said, kissing him on the cheek, then running off. Kaiba turned back to the Airship.

-

In KC HQ in Domino, Roland had just finished speedily having the over 25 employees overview, make arrangements, fit the schedule, and reprogram things. KC had some of the best and brightest working in the control room.

-

"Updating new tournament rules…40,000 Cum LP meter ready."

-

"4-duels per week rule, standing by."

-

"Missed duel penalties, ready for activation."

-

"Ranking system on stand by, all duel disks accounted for."

-

"All main TV Stations ready for Worldwide Broadcast."

-

"Shutting down all duel disks!" Roland said, typing in a code and hitting ENTER. All duels taking place anywhere in the world ceased. All holograms disappeared. "Mokuba, we are ready when you are."

-

"Ok, HQ, we are just waiting for Seto to get back. Play some duel footage, while I give audio messages." Mokuba requested. Roland gave the order for Championship Duel Slideshows to be played. All over the world, people began seeing Battle City Finals pictures.

Chapter 4.3- Worldwide Broadcast

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the world. This is Mokuba Kaiba. This is a worldwide broadcast to all duelists, amateur and professional. You all remember Battle City Finals, KC's first Championship Bout. World Champion Yugi Mutou prevailed against Marik Ishtar, Seto Kaiba, and Ryou Bakura for the crown." Pictures switched to Grand Championship photos. "You also remember the KC Grand Championship, at the opening of Kaiba Land- Domino. Leon Von Schroeder rose to the Final Match, defeating his share of opponents, against Yugi Mutou. After a very interesting duel with many twists and turns, Yugi Mutou retained the crown, leaving the world duelist rankings baffled, leaving Leon as the #3 best duelist in the world." The screens now switched to a split screen with KC and I2 logos. Seto had also just walked in. "Now, we stand at this year. KaibaCorp and Industrial Illusions Presidents Seto Kaiba and Maximillion Pegasus have put their heads together to create a tournament so grand in size, that the entire world will be used to make it happen. Now for the formal announcement, Mr. Seto Kaiba and Mr. Maximillion Pegasus."

-

"Greetings duelists of the world." Pegasus said, sitting on the left of the TV monitor. "I am Maximillion Pegasus, and sitting next to me is Seto Kaiba."

"We are here to announce the next world championship tournament. This summer, Domino City will play host to the KC International Duelist's Championship. To be more specific, the KaibaDome and Duel Dome. This tournament will put the World Title back up for grabs." Kaiba said.

"However, only the top 100 in the world will come to Domino to compete with 28 pre-selected contestants. Here is how the top 100 will work. You may have noticed that your Duel Disk's had been deactivated. When the come back on, anyone who was in a duel at that time may continue, and may either finish as a Tournament Duel, or a regular duel. As for the rest, when we reactivate the disks, each LP panel should have '40,000 cLP' on it. This stands for cumulative life points. At the start of each tournament duel, 4000 of that total will become your LP for the duel, and whatever is left at the end gets put back. If you have less than 4000 cLP, then be warned, because if you hit 0 in that duel, you lose a chance at the crown" Pegasus explained.

"But, don't think you can simply play 1 duel, and wait for the finals. Based on the tournament rules, each duelist must duel at least 25 times. On July 19th, in a month and two days, if any duelist is caught without 25 registered duels, there will be a 5000-point penalty for each missed. The Top 100 duelists in the world at that point, or the last 100 duelists at any given point in the tournament, will be invited to Domino to compete." Kaiba said.

"Now, on to our 28 invitees." Pegasus began. "You will recognize quite a few of them, and some, you will have never heard of. Their specially designed duel disks will be the way to recognize those who are not revealed today. First up, Joey Wheeler. Joey was a finalist, placing 2nd in Duelist Kingdom. Joey also competed in Battle City, where he was named a semi-finalist, placing 4th. Most recently, Joey competed in the KC Grand Championship, where he was a quarter-finalist."

"Second to be announced: Rebecca Hawkins." Kaiba said. At home, Rebecca put on a big smile. "Rebecca is better known as the #1 ranked duelist in the United States, and last year, competed in the Grand Championship, where she was named a semi-finalist, placing 3rd overall."

"Third to be mentioned today is the person sitting next to me, Mr. Seto Kaiba. Seto Kaiba is well known as the former World Champion, now #2 in the world. Seto both created and participated in the Battle City Tournament, where he was a semi-finalist, placing 3rd overall. He also set up the KC Grand Championship. Next up, Leon Von Schroeder. Leon is a well-accomplished duelist, having won many tournaments under the alias Leon Wilson. At the Grand Championship, Leon was named the winner of the final bracketed match, thus going for a Title Shot. He then lost to Yugi Mutou in the final match, after many problems with the dueling system. 5th up is Mai Valentine"

-

Mai, who was sitting in a café, watching the message from a window seat, perked up. "Me?"

-

"Mai Valentine is a seasoned competitor in the world of dueling, who KC feels deserves her chance at a comeback. In Duelist Kingdom, Mai was named as a semi-finalist, losing to Yugi Mutou. She finished 3rd(tie) overall. Mai also competed in Battle City, where she was a quarter-finalist, losing to Marik Ishtar. Mai never did get back onto the dueling scene, but we wish her a warm welcome back."

-

In the Schroeder home, Zigfried sat with his brother, Leon. "Is that what you call it, Herr Kaiba? A simple problem?"

-

It was Kaiba's turn to talk about the 6th and final invitee to be revealed. "Our final invitee to be said today is Yugi Mutou. In 3 years, Yugi climbed the ranks, which changed the dueling world forever. Three years ago, Yugi was invited to the Duelist Kingdom Tournament, which was held by Pegasus. After winning 10 Star Chips, Yugi competed alongside Joey Wheeler, Mai Valentine, and Bandit Keith for the title 'King of Games'. Defeating Mai Valentine, Yugi was to duel Joey Wheeler, who he defeated, then continuing to defeat Maximillion Pegasus to win the tournament. Next, two years ago, he competed in the Battle City Finals. After winning 6 Locator Cards, Yugi competed against Ryou Bakura, Seto Kaiba and Marik Ishtar, defeating all 3 to become the Battle City Champion, and retain his title as the World Champion. Finally, Yugi was part of the prize of the KC Grand Championship last year. As the brackets played out, he was to duel Leon Von Schroeder, as part of Leon's prize. He then won what has been said as one of the toughest duels ever fought in history. Yugi is #1 in the world, and risking his title on this tournament."

-

Kaiba had one more thing to say. "Each of the Top 128 will receive a monetary amount, ranging from $500 to $5,000,000, with a total purse of almost $10,000,000. In addition, each of the top 4 will receive a special rare card from Pegasus."

-

Pegasus, after drinking a sip of water, began the closing statement. "So, from now until July 19th, duel with one thing in mind: get to Domino. 25 duels; one month. Now, once we reactivate the duel disks, once again, you may decide whether you will be using it was a tournament duel or not. When you want to duel, activate your disk as normal, but hit YES or NO on the score display to decide whether it will be a tournament duel or not. In addition, to Leon, Rebecca, and Mai: You may come to Domino any time you want, and stay in private Kaiba Land hotel rooms, and also have free access to the park. All of the rules, prizes, pricing, lodging, et cetera, will be available, along with a new feature, duel video streams, at KaibaCorp's website. Video streams can show any duel tournament duel for any duel disk in the world. Until July 19th, you can look for updates there. Until then, Duel Disks, Activate!"


	5. Triple Threat!

Chapter 5.1- Triple Threat, May vs. Erika, Tidus vs. Surge

Kanto- Celadon City/Vermillion City

The next morning, the distress signals were going off three-fold. All of Cerulean, Celadon, and Vermillion were in peril. Quickly, everyone made plans. Kaiba, Mokuba, and Pegasus would remain in the study. The Cerulean Group would be Ash dueling, with Brock, Max, and Joey. The Celadon Group would be May dueling, with Lulu, Wakka, Tristan and Tea. The Vermillion Group would be Tidus dueling, with Yuna, Rikku, and Tea. They began flying off. The Airship flew off. Each duelist was dropped off at his or her needed location.

-

"Let's duel" May and Erika said together. Each drew a hand.

"I go first." May said, drawing. "I play Grand Festival, giving all of my monsters a 900 point boost. Now I summon Torchic (2400)."

"My turn." Erika said. "I put Erika in defense (2000). I end."

May drew. "I summon May (2900). Now Torchic will attack Erika, and May will attack your LP!" Erika-1100LP.

"I draw. I use Great Ball to summon Gloom (2050), and evolve it to Bellossom (2900)" Erika said. "Now attack Torchic!" May-3500LP. "I place a card facedown and end my turn."

May drew a card. "I play Master Ball! I summon Blaziken (2900x1.5+900-5250). Attack Bellossom!" May-1750LP

"I activate Emergency Potion, in order to play Mega Potion!" Erika revealed. Erika-3100LP. The blast then went through. Erika-750LP.

"Now, attack his life points with May!" May commanded. Erika-0LP

-

-

-

"Let's duel!" Tidus and Surge said simultaneously. The both drew hands.

"I'll start this duel off." Tidus said, drawing. "I summon Spiral Shot (1500). I end my turn."

Surge drew. "I use Pokeball to summon Pikachu (1800)! Attack Spiral Shot!" Tidus-3700LP. "End."

Tidus drew. "I play Moonflow in defense (2000). I end my turn."

Surge smiled. "My move. I play Master Ball to summon Electivire (33001.5-4950). Now I attack with Electivire. Finally, Pikachu will attack your LP!" Tidus-1900LP, Surge-2000LP

Tidus drew, under fire. "I play Airship! This allows me to destroy any monster on your field. So I choose Electivire. Now, I activate Farplane, allowing me to play a monster from the graveyard for 800 points. I choose Spiral Shot (1500). Now I sacrifice it to summon Evrae (2000). That and Brother Sword give it 2500 ATK. Now attack Pikachu!" Surge-1300LP.

"I draw." Surge said. "I activate Pokeball and Great Ball, summoning Elekid and Electabuzz in defense (1100/2200). I end my turn."

Tidus drew. "I play Mi'ihen Highroad (1600). Now Mi'ihen will attack your Pikachu, and Evrae will attack Electabuzz! I end my turn."

Surge was in a tight spot. He drew a card. "I play an 2 Ultra Potions and 2 Potions, giving me 2400LP." Surge-3700LP

Tidus drew. "I sacrifice my 2 cards to summon Jecht Shot 2 (3000). Now I attack with it." Surge-700LP

Surge drew, needing something. "Curses. Oh, well. I activate Revive, allowing me to summon Electivire (3300). Now I attack your Jecht Shot 2!" Tidus-1600LP.

The position of power kept shifting. Tidus drew. "I summon Mushroom Rock Road in attack mode (2000), and then play a facedown. I end my turn."

Surge laughed. "I attack with Electivire!"

"I counter you attack with Evade and Counter. Your attack goes right back at you!" Tidus said, watching an explosion as Electivire was destroyed. "Now, it's my turn. Mushroom Rock Road, attack his LP directly!" Surge-0LP.

Chapter 5.2- Ash vs. Misty- Cerulean City Gym

"Welcome to my little fun." Seymour said, just as Ash walked through the door.

"Seymour! What do you want?" he yelled.

"I am here to wager something on this duel." He said, reaching for something in his pocket. The DD Ball. "This is the item that you will receive if you win." He said. "But, if Misty wins, you fall under my control. Sound like a deal?"

Ash thought over the pros and cons. "Sure, you're on!"

-

"Let's duel" Ash and Misty said, standing on floatation devices on the pool. Each drew a hand.

"I'll go first!" Ash said, drawing. "I play Aipom in attack mode (2000). I end."

Misty drew. "I play Staru in defense (1600). I end my turn.

Ash drew. "I summon Treecko in attack mode (1400). Aipom, attack her Staru, and Treecko attack her LP directly!" Misty-2600LP.

Misty shook it off and drew. "I activate 2 pokeball cards. I summon Staru and Psyduck (1750 & 2000). Now, Psyduck, attack Aipom, and Staru attack Treecko!" Psy duck was destroyed, and Ash fell to 3650LP. "Now, Psyduck can come back at the cost of 700LP." Misty-1900LP. "Psyduck also gets 500ATK. Finally, I activate Super Potion, and then, it's your turn." Misty-2400LP

Ash drew, a little unnerved. "I activate Master Ball. For an extra 5/8 of my LP, I can summon my Rayquaza (4000)." Ash-1369LP. "Now, I attack your Psyduck!" Misty-900LP. I end my turn."

"I draw." Misty said. "I activate Revive, and 2 Ultra Potions. Now, I can summon Psyduck back to the field (3000). I also get 2000 LP." Misty-2900LP. "I end."

"And I begin." Ash said. "Rayquaza, attack Psyduck again!" Misty-900LP. "I end my turn with a facedown."

Misty drew. "I play Togepi (2000). It's ATK and DEF are 500x the number of cards on the field. I also activate Needed Rain. We each draw until we have 6 cards. I then play 5 cards face down. Togepi now gets 2500ATK (4500). I now activate Ultra Ball! Now for 225LP, I can summon Suicune to the field. I can now summon Psyduck and Staru (3500 & 1750, Togepi-6000). Now, Togepi- Attack Rayquaza!" Both Togepi and Rayquaza were destroyed. Now, I attack with all of my monsters!"

"I activate Return!!" Ash said, revealing his facedown. "Now your battle phase is cancelled! I draw. I play Jirachi Wish! (Ash-342LP) Now I can summon Togepi! Since there are 10 cards on the field, Togepi has 5000 ATK. Attack Suicune!" Misty-0LP, or so it did seem.

Chapter 5.3- Cerulean Battle, Saffron Calling

"I reveal my facedowns!" she yelled through the smoke. "2 Super Potions and a Hyper Potion give me a bonus 2000LP." Misty-2675LP. The attack then went through (Togepi-3500ATK). Misty-2375LP.

"I play 3 cards face down and end my turn." Ash said. "In addition, since Suicune is gone, Psyduck and Staru have to go back to the graveyard!"

"I draw!" Misty said, displeased. "I play Goldeen in defense mode, and switch my other Staru into defense (1210 & 1600). I end my turn."

"My move!" Ash said, rather loudly. "I play Snorunt in attack mode (1600). I now activate its special ability to give you 800 points of damage. Snorunt- Misfire attack!" Misty-1575LP. "Next, Togepi will attack Staru!"

Misty drew. She was in a terrible position. Or so Ash thought. She had made it seem as she was out of ideas. Wrong. "I activate my facedown card- Max Revive! This card allows me to summon any monster from the graveyard with 1.5x the attack power! I choose my Togepi! (5250) It may cost me 1000LP, but it's worth it! Now Togepi, attack Ash's Togepi!" The blast went through. It was a large audible explosion that blasted both competitors out of the pool.

-

When the smoke cleared, just 2 things were left on the field. Mirror Coat and Ultra Potion. Ash activated them just before the attack. Each player would take the damage that one player was about to receive, and Ash would gain 1000LP. Ash-142LP, Misty-0LP.

-

"Ah, looks like you won my little bargin." Seymour said, tossing him the ball. "Not that I needed it anymore. I have enough power now to do it myself. Hope your goal in this wasn't to strip me of my power. Bye." He vanished. Ash, Brock and Max ran over to Misty, who was waking up. However, he duel disk didn't go away. It turned into a blue duel disk. Seymour's influence was gone.

-

"Ash!" a voice called out. It was one of the Airship radios. "We need you in Saffron City, right now, but we can't pick you up. It's due south…" The message cut out.

"Leave it to me!" Misty said, standing up. She ran and fetched an emergency bag of things she kept in her closet. She also grabbed keys. Taking her to the back of the gym, she unlocked a blue convertible, similar to Mai Valentines, and told the 3 of them to get in. She drove off toward Saffron like lightning.

-

In Saffron City, Sabrina was a nightmare to have to deal with. However, someone had to do it. Only 2 duelists were there to help though. Of those 2, Pegasus started to face off against Sabrina.


	6. Pegasus vs Sabrina, Welcome to Domino!

Chapter 6.1- Pegasus v. Sabrina

Kanto- Saffron City

"Let's duel!" Pegasus and Sabrina said. Each drew 5 cards. Sabrina would be going first.

"My turn." Sabrina said, drawing a card. "I play Pokeball, allowing me to summon my Venonat in attack mode (1700)."

Pegasus drew. "Alright, I play Maximillion Pegasus in attack mode (2000)." Sabrina-3700LP.

Sabrina, angry, drew. "I play Master Ball, allowing me to summon my Alakazam in attack mode (4200). (Sabrina-1850LP) Now, attack Pegasus!" Pegasus-1800LP.

"I draw." Pegasus said. "I play Toon Alligator in defense (1600). I also play Rolling The Dice II. Now a die is rolled." A die on the field rolled. It landed on 5. "5! Now, you lose 5 times 200 LP. That means you lose 1000LP. I end." Sabrina-850LP.

Sabrina was even angrier than usual. "My turn, you…you…uhh! Go! Alakazam, attack Toon Alligator!"

Pegasus drew. "I activate my favorite card." He said.

-

Kaiba had just gotten onto the deck of the airship, watching the duel. "Oh lord, not that card."

-

Pegasus smirked at Kaiba. "Toon World!" Pegasus-800LP. "I summon Creator of Duel Monsters in defense mode (2000). With a face down, it's your turn, Sabrina!"

Sabrina took a card. She needed more LP if she wanted to win soon. "I play Psychic Realm, which gives my monsters a 600 point ATK and DEF boost (Alakazam- 4800/3200). I attack your Creator with Alakazam!"

Pegasus drew. "I play Pot of Greed, which allows me to draw 2 cards. Now I summon Toon Gemini Elf! Unfortunately, I can't attack with them this turn. However, I activate two cards. First, my facedown, Ultimate Offering. Now, by giving up 500 LP, I can summon another monster. Second, I activate Toon Table of Contents, allowing me to bring Toon Doppelganger to my hand. I now give up 500LP to summon it, and it will take the form of your Alakazam (4800). Now attack!" Alakazam and Doppelganger were both destroyed. "Your turn." Pegasus-300LP.

Sabrina drew, evil black aura forming around her. "I play Great Ball, allowing me to summon my Jynx (2600+6003200). Now attack!"

Pegasus began chuckling as Jynx danced toward the elves. "My Elves' special ability activates. Jynx loses 1500ATK before the attack goes through (1700ATK)." Jynx was sent back. Sabrina-650LP. Jynx's ATK retuned to normal. "My move!" he drew. "I play Duelist Kingdom Style. Now, no more sacrifices are needed for me to play monsters of a higher level. So, I switch Gemini Elf into defense (1700), and play Ryu-Ran in defense (2600)."

-

Misty had arrived, along with Ash, Brock, and Max. They went to the deck to watch.

-

Sabrina drew a card from her deck. "I attack your Gemini Elf with Jynx! Your turn."

Pegasus drew. "I play Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon (3000)! Now, I play Rolling The Dice IV. I roll a die." It landed on 3. "So, my Blue-Eyes gains 300 ATK (3300). Attack Jynx!" Sabrina-550LP.

Sabrina drew. "I play Revive, allowing me to bring back Alakazam in attack mode (3400)! Now, I play 2 cards, Intangibility (-1000) and Mega Potion (+2000)." Sabrina-1550LP

Since her turn then instantly ended, Pegasus drew. "I play two cards face down and end my turn."

Sabrina smiled evilly. "I now attack your LP directly with my Alakazam!"

"Stop right there!" Pegasus yelled. "I activate Friendship Block, preventing your attack. Now it's my turn. I play Pegasus' Castle, increasing my monster's attack by 500 and defense by 1000. Now, Blue-Eyes (3800) attack Alakazam (3400)!" Sabrina-1150LP.

-

Both the Celadon and Vermillion groups arrived, on separate buses.

-

"I draw." Sabrina said. "I play Ultra Ball, allowing me to summon Espeon (2950+600-3550). Now, I play 3 'Pokeblock' cards. Now, my Espeon's attack increases by 600, and its defense is decreased by 600. (4150/2500) Now attack Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon!"

"No!" Pegasus said seeming desprate. Sabrina started laughing evilly. "And by no, I mean, I activate another Friendship Block." Sabrina looked mad. She played one more facedown, then ended her turn. "Now, I draw." Pegasus said, smiling. "I play 2 Coin Flip cards and Rolling the Dice V! First, Rolling the Dice V activated." A die is rolled. It lands on 6. "Now, a Dice Token is played, and it has 3000 ATK and 1800 DEF. Now, I activate my 2 Coin Flips." 2 coins are flipped. Both land on heads. "So now, my Token gains 1000 ATK, giving it 4000ATK. Then, it gets a bonus from my Castle, giving it 4500 ATK! Now, it will attack your Espeon!" Sabrina-800LP "Now, Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon, finish her off!"

Sabrina smiled. "Foolish human. I activate Psychic Rebound! This card takes your attack, and sends it right back at the Dice Token." The blast of light BETD sent made a u-turn for Dice Token. It hit with extreme force. Pegasus-0LP.

Chapter 6.2- Into Hiding

Time- 7:00 (Kanto), Thurs. 6/18/2008

Saffron was a complete disaster. Buildings had been damaged from Sabrina's powers. Sabrina, however, had mysteriously calmed down, but her duel disk was still trapped on her arm. The paparazzi had stormed the scene. They were asking questions that no one seemed fit to answer. The reunited group took Sabrina back toward her gym. Lulu locked her in with her magic. Sabrina added other layers of protection. Everyone then proceeded to go to the Airship. Brother put the cargo hold ramp down for Misty's car.

-

It was pretty enlightening, knowing that ¾ of the duels played today were successful, but knowing of that loss really brought the excitement down. However, they now had a new member to their group. Misty.

"Everyone." Ash said, standing up at dinner. "This is Misty, the Cerulean City Gym Leader, and one of my best friends. She will be joining us." Applause was given, and everything went back to normal. "And…" he said, everyone looking up, "…In our duel today, Seymour came. He put a wager on the duel. I accepted, and won this." Ash held up the Duel Disk Ball. Applause came, and a lot of it. Yuna decided to keep it in the glass case in the cabin. She then gave Misty a tour of the Airship.

-

"This is the Bridge." She said. "This is where Brother flies the Airship. Hello Brother."

"Hello, Yuna and Misty, nice to meet you." He said, returning to the controls.

"We either meet in here or the cabin when we are planning out our attack." Yuna added.

-

Back in the elevator, she stopped. "Now, the next room is a secret room. It is where the girls sleep. There is a password that needs to be said to get in. It is 'Seymour is a jerk'. Appropriate, isn't it?" she said.

"Very." Misty replied, as the elevator took them down. The 6th bed in the circle hadn't been occupied, so that's the bed she received. The two of them then returned to the top. In about 3 hours, they all went to bed, once the Airship landed in Pallet Town.

Chapter 6.3- Trip For Two- Destination: Domino!

Time- 10:30 pm (Kanto), Thurs. 6/18/2008

Nightfall had come on Kanto, the Airship sitting in Pallet Town. Pegasus and Seto had taken a break from the study, and decided to get a good night's sleep. Mokuba, however, wanted to watch duels. Weevil Underwood was having a rematch with Mai Valentine in Kaiba Land. His stomach growled. He went upstairs to grab something to eat.

-

In the cabin, everyone except for one person had fallen asleep. "Finally." Max said, as Ash began to snore. Max, for a long while, had wanted to duel with the others. Finally, a chance came. He crept downstairs. He went over to the glass case and opened it. He snatched up the DD Ball. Just then, Mokuba arrived.

-

"What are you doing?" Mokuba asked, quietly. Max turned around.

"Getting a duel disk." He answered.

"And who exactly do you presume to duel?" he asked. There was almost no one to duel.

"I hadn't figured that out yet." He said. "Any ideas?"

"Yes, actually. Come with me." He said.

-

Mokuba took Max downstairs to the study. "Ok, now throw the ball, get your disk."

Max did so. A light flashed, and a black and white duel disk came down on his arm. It was mainly white, with black streaks that resembled Seymour's disk. Both max and Seymour's duel disks, in about 10 years, would become the model for the Academy Duel Disks. In the deck slot, there was a deck, and 2 silver cards. "What is this?" he asked. 'Message' and 'Transportation'. He put the 'Message' in the disk.

-

"Hello Max." a 'very familiar to Mokuba' person's voice said. Mokuba just couldn't put his finger on whose voice it was. "I see that your need to duel like the others has led you to this point. I have supplied you with 2 very special items. The first one is the 'Transportation' card. Seto, Mokuba and Pegasus have just announced a major tournament in their world for when you get out of the Pokemon World. I want you to compete in it. Mokuba can fill you in on the details. My second gift to you is your deck. It is Pegasus' Ultimate Union Deck. He had it hidden away, but I thought it would be best with you. Now, to activate the card, just put it in the disk and say the name of the place you want to go. What am I forgetting? Oh, yes. Only you and Mokuba are allowed to know about the card. If anyone else in the Pokemon world knew about it, plans for the future could change. Is that agreed?"

"Yes." Mokuba and Max said.

"Good luck, Max." the voice said. "Oh, wait, one more thing. Sorry. You may want to get disguises for yourselves, so you aren't recognized. Good luck." The voice vanished.

"Should we go?" Max said.

"For a little while, I guess." Mokuba said. "But, we need to be careful."

"Transportation, activate!" Max commanded.

"Kame Game Shop, Domino City, Japan!"

-

Time- 10:45 pm (Kanto/Domino), Thurs. 6/18/2008

-

Mokuba and Max wound up on the Ground Floor of the Game Shop. Mokuba quickly led Max upstairs, to Yugi's room. He grabbed a black shirt, black pants, gray vest, black socks and shoes, and a black bandana. He then went to the bathroom and changed. After this, he told Max to reactivate the Transportation.

"Domino City Mall, Domino City, Japan"

-

Entering, they immediately went to a store. They only had 45 minutes. In that time, they bought black pants, blue shirt, white vest, and a red, spiky wig. Max liked it. They then went outside the Mall. It closed.

"Now, we have to find a place to duel. I believe that New York City is the best place to go, as it would be about 9:30 am there." Mokuba said. Max agreed and reactivated the Transportation card.

"Home of Arthur Hawkins, New York City, New York, United States."


	7. A Phoenix vs M Bradley, Start of E4

Chapter 7.1- Arthur and Rebecca

Earth- New York City, NY, US

Time- [9:30 am (NYC, US), W 6/18/2008-[11:30 pm (Kanto), W 6/18/2008

Mokuba and Max opened their eyes. They were standing in front of the rather large home of Arthur and Rebecca Hawkins. Mokuba ran to the door and knocked. Arthur answered.

"Hello, can I he- Mokuba?" he said.

"Hello Arthur." Mokuba replied.

"Do come in, Mokuba and, umm…"

"Max"

"…Max, come in." he finished. He led them to the kitchen, where Rebecca was eating something.

"Mokuba! I saw the broadcast. Thank you so much!" she said, swallowing.

"You're welcome." He said. They then sat down to talk about what was happening.

-

Time- [10:00 am (NYC, US), W 6/18/2008-[12:00 am (Kanto), H 6/19/2008

-

"Yugi's adventures get weirder and weirder every year." Arthur said.

"Agreed." Rebecca added.

"But, we would be glad to help Max out in the tournament." Arthur said. "It would be just like when Rebecca was younger, just starting out."

Rebecca was on KaibaCorp's website, looking up dueling locations. "May I suggest Kaiba Land, NYC?"

"I could get us VIP passes into the park." Mokuba said.

"But, you are in disguise." Arthur said.

"I have my ways." He finished. He made a video of himself, out of costume.

-

"I, Mokuba Kaiba, Vice President of KaibaCorp, order you to give these 4 people VIP passes to the park, which will not expire until July 19th, 2008."

-

They then got in the car, heading to the park.

-

Time- [10:45 am (NYC, US), W 6/18/2008-[12:45 am (Kanto), H 6/19/2008

-

While they were in the car, Max got into costume, and looked at his deck. He was in shock. The entire deck was a deck of cards, each with attack and defense points. IN addition, all of the monsters were summonable without a sacrifice. In the Graveyard slot, there was a piece of paper.

_Your deck, as I have stated previously is one of Pegasus' special decks. Any 2 cards in this deck can be used to create a stronger monster, without having to fuse both of them with Polymerization. When monsters are in your hand or on the field that can be fused are present, the card they will make will appear around you on the field._

Good Luck

-

Arthur parked the car as close as he could to the main gate. They then proceeded to go there, where they got their VIP passes from Mokuba's message. They then took a look around. They found an interesting duel. The Minor League Champion, 12-year-old Aster Phoenix. He was wrapping up a duel. He noticed Max's duel disk.

"You!" he said, pointing at Max. "Who are you? Aren't you an invitee?"

"I'm Max Bradley. And, no. I have to play it out like everyone else."

"But you have a special Duel Disk." He pointed out.

"Both my disk and my deck were gifts from Industrial Illusions and KaibaCorp." Max said.

Aster thought to himself. "Then, in that case, you're on!" he said. Max stepped forward.

"You're crazy!" Mokuba said. Max disagreed. He walked over to his spot. They activated their duel disks. "Let's duel!"

Chapter 7.2- Astor Phoenix vs. Max Bradley

"Now dueling: Minor League Dueling Champion Aster Phoenix and Max Bradley." The speakers announced. People turned their heads as the duelists drew hands.

-

"I'll start!" Aster yelled, drawing. "I summon the Elemental Hero Avian in attack mode (1000)."

Max drew. 2 cards appeared around him. Chance and Pair of Sixes. "I summon Pair of Sixes by combining my 6 of Diamonds and Clubs from my hand (1600). Attack Avian!" Aster-3400LP.

Aster drew, a little curious as to why cards were appearing around Max. "I play Elemental Hero Burstinatrix in defense mode (800), and play a card facedown. I end." Aster began thinking. 'That's one of Pegasus' Special Decks he keeps locked away. He wasn't kidding.'

Max smiled. "I summon Pair of Eights in attack mode (1750). Now, Eights will attack your Burstinatrix!" The blast went through.

"I activate Hero Signal! This causes me to summon another Hero to the field. I play Clayman in defense (2000)." Aster said.

"I end my turn." Max said.

Aster drew, in a good state of defense, but needing something more. "I play Miracle Fusion, taking my Avian and Burstinatrix in the grave, and fusing them into Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (2100)! Attack Pair of Eights!" Max-3650LP. "Now, you lose 1750 LP due to my monster's special power." Max-1900LP.

Max frowned, and then drew, looking back up, fiercer than ever. "I draw. I sacrifice Jack of Diamonds, Queen of Hearts and King of Spades to summon Straight J-K (2400). Attack Flame Wingman!" Aster-3100LP.

Aster went to one knee, but quickly recovered. "I draw! Now, I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman, and fuse them with Polymerization! Elemental Hero Thunder Giant (2400)! My first order of business is to use its special power to destroy Pair of Sixes! Now, I attack you with my monster, destroying them both! With a facedown, I end."

"My turn!" Max said, drawing. "I summon Ace of Clubs (1500). Now, I can draw 2 cards, because I summoned it singularly! Now, attack Aster directly!" Aster- 1600LP.

Aster was angry. He had only lost once in his life. He wasn't to do it again. "My…turn! I draw, and activate A Hero Emerges! You must pick one of the 2 cards in my hand, and if it's a monster, I can summon it." He showed Max two cards. One in his left hand, and one in his right hand.

"I pick the one on your left."

Aster smiled. "Thank you. That's my Elemental Hero Bladedge (2600)! Now, Bladedge, attack his Ace of Clubs!" Max-500LP.

Max drew. "I play Four of a Kind- Deuces (2000)! Now, first, by giving up 400LP, I can draw 2 cards. Now, I play Ace of Spades, which therein allows me to draw two more cards. Ace of Spades has another ability, allowing me to summon a monster from my graveyard, if it's a spade. I choose the King of Spades (1300)! Now, I have one more thing to do. By giving up 200 more LP I can draw one more card!" Max smiled, looking at the card that appeared in front of him. "I now sacrifice the 2 spades on the field, and the 3 in my hand. For your personal knowledge, they are the 10, Jack, Queen, King and Ace. I summon the Royal Flush Spade King (4500)! Attack Aster's Bladedge!" Aster-0LP.

-

Aster fell to his knees in defeat. Max came over, and Aster stood up, shaking his hand. "Congratulations." Aster said. "You got your deck directly from Pegasus, didn't you? He showed it to me once. It is a very powerful deck. Use it well." Max gave a 'Thank You', and then watched as Aster left. Max, Mokuba, and the Hawkins' also left the arena, before Max got a major crowd problem. They had to run, but they made it into their car and out before trouble could begin.

-

Time- [12:25 pm (NYC, US), W 6/18/2008-[2:25 am (Kanto), H 6/19/2008

-

At the Hawkins' house, Max left his disguise and duel disk, Mokuba connected Rebecca's laptop to Mokuba's, and they both transported back to Kanto.

Chapter 7.3- Starting the Elite Four

Time- [9:00 am (Kanto), H 6/19/2008

The next morning, everyone except Max and Mokuba woke up at 9:00 am. They got dressed and ate. Seymour was awake, reading a book. He was already sitting in the Champion's Room of the Indigo League HQ. Reading a book on Rare Dragon Pokemon. He finally got to a good point in a book, and snapped his fingers. "Begin."

-

On the airship, Brother woke up to startling news, 3 signals coming from the Indigo League.

"Ash, Mokuba, and Yuna, please come to the Bridge, Ash, Mokuba, and Yuna to the Bridge." Brother said through the intercom. Seto woke Mokuba up, who was extremely tired.

-

They, not knowing why, met in the bridge.

"3 signals, coming from Indigo HQ. Why?" he asked. Mokuba rushed to the computer on the right, where Shinra used to work.

"Kanto Elite 4. Agatha, Bruno, Lorelei, and Lance." Ash said.

"Then, if there are 4 people, why only 3 signals?" Yuna asked.

"Sources report that the Elite 4 Head, Lance, was going to be at the Silver League HQ, where he is Champion." Mokuba said.

"So, Agatha, Bruno and Lorelei, and Seymour, of course." Yuna said correctly. "So, Brother, hand me the microphone."

-

"Attention everyone. We need Yugi, Seto, and Lulu to the Bridge, stat. Thank you." She said, in turn, also waking Max up, after a short sleep.

-

Yugi, Seto, Lulu, and Pegasus all turned up in the bridge within minutes, in which Ash, Yuna, and Mokuba had already devised a plan.

"Why are you here, Pegasus?" Yuna asked.

"Because I wanted to be 'in the know,'" he said smugly.

"Ok, fine." Yuna said.

Ash began. "The Elite 4 is a group of people that Pokemon Trainers face when they collect the badges of all 8 gyms in Kanto. Seymour has taken control of 3 of them. Lance, the Dragon Master, left yesterday, and evaded the attack. We have decided that the following duels will take place." The sphere computer came to life. "Seto will duel Agatha in the first room. It is vitally important that Seto win here, as Agatha is not only the 1st member of E4, but she is also the Viridian Gym Leader. Then, Yuna will duel Bruno in the second room. Yugi will duel Lorelei in the third room. Lulu, we have left Seymour to you." Each of them nodded. Lulu especially. She had been rather 'down in the dumps' for the past week, as her child had been in another world. "Since we are in agreement, please return your previous activities."

-

Yuna came on the microphone. "In about 30 minutes, we will arrive at the Indigo League HQ. There, Yugi, Seto, Lulu and myself will be dueling 3 members of the Elite 4, and Seymour. I would rather keep people safe, and have the rest stay here, so you can watch on the sphere, there is one behind the counter in the Cabin and one in the Bridge. Thank you."

-

Time- [9:20 am (Kanto), H 6/19/2008-[25 minutes until arrival

-

Pegasus stuck around. "I'm going too." He said, adamantly. "I feel that I have to be there."

Yuna agreed without argument. "So, how are your experiments in the private rooms going?" she asked.

"Well…" he began, "…I'm not supposed to say things, but, we have made full communication with our world, and we have obtained Kaiba Corp.'s Mainframe Access."

"Kaiba Corp?" she asked.

"Seto Kaiba's company. To make a long story short, Seto and Mokuba were orphans, and were adopted by Multi-Million-Dollar KaibaCorp owner, Gozaburo Kaiba, after a game of chess. KaibaCorp were originally makers of weapons. Gozaburo taught Seto the works of business. Most famously, challenging him to take $10,000,000 and within 1 year, bring back $100,000,000. He did it all in one day. He then proceeded to take 51 percent of the shares of KaibaCorp, taking over the company, turning it into a gaming company." Pegasus explained.

"I see." Yuna said.

-

Pegasus went to the Study, where Mokuba and Seto were. "I have agreed with Yuna to accompany the duelists to the HQ." Seto was putting on his duel disk. "I won't be taking my duel disk, as there is no need." Mokuba was scanning the computer for duels. Specifically ones in KaibaLand N.Y.C..

"Glad to have you." Seto said quietly. "Ok, Mokuba, are you going to watch the duels?"

"Yes." He said, not bothering to look up.

"Good. Keep an eye out for things." Seto replied. "Ok, it's almost time. Let's go. Bye, Mokuba."

"Love ya, Seto."

-

Time- [9:35 am (Kanto), H 6/19/2008-[10 minutes until arrival

-

The four duelists and Pegasus met in the Bridge. Seto was stalled a little to talk to Rikku, but did arrive in a timely manner. Most were quiet. They knew the meanings of these duels.

-

Everyone else, even Mokuba, who had come up for a moment, were surrounding the counter, in chairs. Mokuba plugged his computer into the sphere screen. He went to KC's Main Computer, brining up Private Duel Viewing. All screens would now be able to watch any duels in that world, whenever they were to happen, until the Airship moved into the next world. Even Brother would be able to watch while flying. But, at the moment, no duels happened, so it showed the KC logo. He also stole Max, inviting him to watch the duels in the study.

-

Time- [9:44 am (Kanto), H 6/19/2008-[1 minute until arrival

-

"Prepare for landing at Indigo HQ." Brother announced.

-

"Hi Rebecca." Mokuba said.

"Hi Mokuba, what's up?" she replied.

"My brother and some of the others are dueling forces of evil again. I was wondering if…" was all he got out before…

"…Yes! Of course you can. We were heading down there anyway for the nightly Feature Duel." She finished excitedly. "Dad! Mokuba and Max will be here in about one minute."

"See you there." Mokuba said.

-

The second the Airship landed was the second that Max activated Transportation.

"Let's take them down." Seto said, exiting.

"Home of Arthur Hawkins, New York City, New York, United States." Mokuba said.


	8. Elite Four Battles, Rebecca and Vivian

Chapter 8.1- Seto v. Agatha, Start of Night 2

Time- [7:50 pm (NYC, US), W 6/18/2008-[9:50 am (Kanto), H 6/19/2008

Seto lead the group into the building. No one was in the main lobby. There was only a door. Seto walked to it, and pushed it open. It was a short passage. The walked through, where they found another door. 'Agatha's Stadium'

"Let's get this started." He said, pushing the doors open. Agatha stood at the opposite end of the stadium, a door behind her.

"Welcome to my stadium. You must be Seto Kaiba, based on the descriptions our master gave us." She said, sure of herself.

"Enough talk. Are you ready to duel?" Seto asked fiercely, walking forward to his position.

"Well, excuse me Mr. I Have To Have Everything My Way Or Else." Agatha said, responding to Seto's temper.

"Let's duel!" they said, activating their disks, and releasing the camera feature, to record the duel.

-

Mokuba and Max had changed and loaded the car. They were off. Mokuba and Rebecca brought their laptops. Mokuba ran a cord over to Rebecca, so they could all watch Seto's duel.

"This is cool." Rebecca commented. "Exclusive duel footage from other worlds."

-

Seto and Agatha drew hands. Seto would be going first.

"I draw." Seto announced. He looked puzzled upon drawing his fifth card. 'That's definitely not Obelisk' he thought. "I play my Gozaburo Kaiba in attack mode (1800). Your turn, Agatha."

She drew, smiling. "I play my Gastly in defense (1350). Now, I end my turn."

Kaiba laughed. "Is that the best you can do? My draw. I attack Gastly with Gozaburo!" The blast went through, but Gastly was not destroyed. "What the?"

"All of my Ghost Type Pokemon can't be destroyed by physical attacks." Agatha said. "Did I forget to mention that?"

"I end my turn." Kaiba said.

"That's good. I draw." She said. "I play my Great Ball, allowing me to play my Golbat in attack mode (1800). Now I can evolve it to Crobat from my hand (2400). Attack Gozaburo, and Gastly to his LP!" Kaiba-1850LP.

Kaiba shook it off.

-

"Come on, Rich Boy!" Joey yelled from the Airship.

-

"Kaiba, stay focused." Yuna yelled.

-

"Come on, Seto, fight back!" Rebecca said in the car.

-

Kaiba drew a card. "By sacrificing Feral Imp from my hand, I can activate White Dragon Ritual, allowing me to summon Paladin of White Dragon. But now, I can sacrifice my Paladin to summon an even stronger monster. Come forth, Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000)!" His famous dragon appeared on the field. "It can't attack this turn, but next turn, be ready."

-

"Way to go, Seto!" Mokuba said from the car.

"Seems your brother is fighting back as he should be." Arthur commented. "Also, we are here."

-

Agatha stared at the dragon, trying not to show any fear. "I draw and switch both of my monsters into defense mode, and play 2 potion cards: Potion and Super Potion. These give my 700LP. I end." Agatha- 4700LP.

Kaiba drew, showing little emotion. "I play KC Logo in defense mode (500). Now, Blue-Eyes attack her Crobat- White Lightning! You're up."

Agatha drew. "I pass."

Kaiba drew. "I play another KC Logo in defense mode (500). Then, I attack your Gastly with my Dragon!" Agatha watched as Kaiba destroyed her monster.

"My turn!" she yelled. "I play my Zubat in defense mode (1200) and play Ultra Potion, giving me 1000LP." Agatha-5700LP.

Kaiba drew, and began to chuckle evilly. "I sacrifice my 2 Logos in order to summon my 2nd Blue-Eyes White Dragon! Now my first Blue-Eyes will attack your monster, and my second will take 3000 of your LP!" Agatha-2700LP.

Chapter 8.2- Seto v. Agatha Pt. 2, Next Duels

Time- [8:35 pm (NYC, US), W 6/18/2008-[10:35 am (Kanto), H 6/19/2008

Upon arrival at the KaibaDome, both Rebecca and Max signed up for the Feature Duel, which would take place at 9:00 pm. They then went around. Both quickly found opponents. They zoomed instantly into duels.

-

"FYI, Seto just attacked Agatha with his two Blue-Eyes. He is still losing by 850, though." Mokuba yelled.

-

-

"My turn." Agatha said. "I play my Kanto Ghost Arena field spell, giving my monsters 500 extra attack points, and 700 extra defense points."

"Too bad you don't have any monsters to use it for." Kaiba mentioned, wanting to annoy her.

"I summon Misdreavus (2500/2700). Now, I activate its special ability, allowing me to take 100 of the defense points from each of your monsters, and give it to my monsters attack points. (BEWDs- 3000/2400, Misdreavus- 2700/2700) Now, I activate my 2 Pokeblock cards. This trades 400 of my monsters defense points with its attack points (3100/2300). Now attack his left Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Kaiba-1750LP.

The force blasted by Kaiba. "My turn. I play Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw 2 cards. Now I activate Monster Reborn, to bring back my Blue-Eyes. Now, I activate Polymerization. I can now fuse the 2 Blue-Eyes on the field with the one in my hand. So now, welcome Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (4500)! Now I attack your Misdreavus! Neutron Blast attack!" Agatha-1300LP.

Agatha, after getting blasted by the force of the attack, stood up straight and drew. "I play Master Ball. By giving up ½ of my LP, I can summon my Gengar, with 1.5x the ATK power. So, my Gengar starts out with 2800, then goes to 4200, and gets a final 500 from my field spell. That's 4700 points! Now attack his Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" Kaiba-1550LP, Agatha- 650LP.

-

-

Time- [8:55 pm (NYC, US), W 6/18/2008-[10:55 am (Kanto), H 6/19/2008

Max and Rebecca had finished their duels. Max had won 2200-0, leaving him 34,400cLP. Rebecca also won, 1400-0. The Feature Duel announcement was then made.

-

"Attention duelists! It's time for the featured duel. Our current feature duel champion is- Vivian Wong." The announcement said.

"Uhh, not her again." Rebecca said.

"Vivian, last year, competed in the KC Grand Championship. She also won China's 2007 Double Duel Tournament, with her partner, Mai Valentine. Let's see who her opponent will be…"  
"I'd love to kick her but again…" Rebecca said.

"This will be a rematch to remember, folks. Vivian Wong will be reliving last year's defeat in the Grand Championship. That's right, it will be Vivian Wong vs. Rebecca Hawkins in the feature duel. Please meet at the main gate in 5 minutes."

-

-

Kaiba drew. "I play my Mokuba Kaiba in defense (1000), and play one card face down, and end my turn.

Agatha smiled and drew. "Go Gengar, attack his Mokuba! That's all. If all you can do is defend, then just surrender now."

"Never." Kaiba said. "I just drew exactly what I needed. I play Call of the Haunted. This brings my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon back. Now, I sacrifice my Ultimate Dragon to summon my Shining Dragon (4500)!" The Ultimate Dragon cracked open, revealing the Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon.

"So what, that monster only has 4500 attack points. My Gengar can still beat it." Agatha pointed out. Kaiba began laughing.

"Guess again. Remember my KC Logos? Each logo is a Dragon type monster. So, my Shining Dragon has not 4500, but 5100 ATK points! Now, use Shining Neutron Blast on her Gengar!"

"No!" Agatha screamed. Agatha-250LP. She fell to her knees.

"What's wrong? Too weak for dueling?" Kaiba said, smugly. She stood up, trembling, and then regaining her stature.

"My turn, Seto Kaiba!" she yelled. "I activate my Pain Split magic card. This card evens out our LP right to the center point." Kaiba-900LP; Agatha-900LP. "Now, I play my Arbok in defense (2600) and end my turn."

Kaiba drew, sure of himself. "I summon my X-Head Cannon (1800). I also activate my KC Grand Championship field spell, giving each of my monsters a 700-point boost (BESD-5800ATK, X-Head-2500ATK). Now, Blue-Eyes, attack her Arbok, and X-Head Cannon, attack her LP directly!" Agatha-0LP.

-

The monsters disappeared, and Kaiba deactivated his duel disk, causing camera feed to cut, showing the results of the duel on a screen with the KC logo in the back. In the Airship, applause was given, as was in the stadium itself. Agatha fell to her knees, duel disk disappearing. The group ran over to her, helping her up. She went over and opened the door for them to proceed on to Bruno.

Chapter 8.3- Yuna v. Bruno, Feature Duel

Time- [9:20 pm (NYC, US), W 6/18/2008-[11:20 am (Kanto), H 6/19/2008

Vivian and Rebecca's duel was deep underway. Rebecca currently had a slight advantage. Mokuba started yelling something from the stands.

"Rebecca- Seto won!" he yelled. Rebecca gave him a thumbs up and continued concentrating on the duel

-

The walk down the hallway took about 5 minutes. Yuna was looking at her cards. Her Winged Dragon had made a transformation into a Zapdos. Its effects had changed, also. They finally reached the door. Yuna opened it.

"Bruno!" she yelled, looking dead ahead. He was sitting on the ground. He silently got up.

"It's time to duel, Yuna Braska!" he yelled fiercely.

-

Yuna and Bruno drew hands. "I'll start." Yuna said, drawing a sixth card. "Thanks to my duel disk's special ability, I summon Ifrit (1700)!"

Bruno drew. "I play my Pokeball card. So, I summon my Hitmonlee (1900)! Now attack Yuna's Ifrit!" Yuna- 3800LP.

Yuna drew. "I play Yuna in attack mode (2000). Attack his Hitmonlee!" Bruno- 3900LP.

Bruno didn't feel a thing. He drew. "I play Ultra Ball. Now I can summon my Hitmontop (2500)! Now, attack Yuna's monster!" Yuna- 3300LP.

Yuna drew. "I play a monster face down in defense mode and end my turn (?)."

"My turn." Bruno said. "Attack her monster, Hitmontop." Yuna's Seymour Flux was destroyed.

Yuna drew, unhappy. "My Ixion will have something to say about your Hitmontop (2000)! Now, I activate its overdrive, Thor's Hammer! Now, your Hitmontop goes to defense mode, and it loses 1000 ATK and DEF points!" Hitmontop- 1000/800. "Go, Ixion, attack it!" Bruno- 2900LP.

Bruno drew, feeling slight pain. "I set a monster in defense mode, and end my turn."

Yuna drew, now in a better mood. "Go, Ixion, attack his facedown!" Bruno was revealed (2000). Both were destroyed. "Urgh!"

Bruno began laughing, and drew. "I summon Onix in attack mode (1400). Attack her life points directly!" Yuna- 1900LP.

"I draw!" Yuna said loudly. "I play Holy (1900). Summoning this allows me to draw one card. Now, with one card facedown, I attack your Onix!" Bruno- 2400LP.

"I draw." Bruno said. "I summon Hitmonchan (1950). Now, attack her Holy!" Yuna- 1850LP.

Yuna drew, still smiling. "I activate my Chamber of the Fayth! Now for 500 LP, I can summon my Shiva (2300)." Yuna- 1350LP. "Now, I activate its overdrive, Diamond Dust. So, you lose 500 LP for every monster on the field, and you are not allowed a battle phase next turn. Now, Shiva, attack Hitmonchan!" Bruno- 1550LP.

Bruno drew, very displeased. "I play a monster in defense mode and end my turn."

Yuna drew. "I play Maester Seymour in attack mode (1000). Now, Shiva, attack his monster, and Maester Seymour, be nice for once and attack his LP!" Bruno- 550LP.

"First, I play a monster face down in defense mode. Then I activate Potion, Super Potion, and Mega Potion, giving me a 2700LP boost! Your turn!" Bruno said. Bruno- 3250, Yuna- 1350LP.

-

Time- [10:05 pm (NYC, US), W 6/18/2008-[12:05 pm (Kanto), H 6/19/2008

"And with that, the new Kaiba Land New York City Feature Duel Champion is IDC Invitee Rebecca Hawkins!" the announcer said. People were cheering, as Vivian left, steaming.

"See ya later, Viv." She said, laughing, and coming off the dueling station. "So, how are the duels? You said Seto won, but what about now?"

"Yuna and Bruno are dueling, but Bruno just made a 2000-point lead." Mokuba said.

"Let's get back to the dueling field, since we still have so much time left here." Arthur said.


	9. Elite Four Battles II, Yuna, Yugi, Lulu

Chapter 9.1- Yuna v. Bruno continued, Yugi v. Lorelei

"My draw!" Yuna said. "First I sacrifice my Maester Seymour to summon my Seymour Omnis (2300). Now, Seymour Omnis attack his facedown monster, and Shiva, attack his LP directly!" Bruno- 1050LP.

Bruno drew, now in a noticeable amount of pain. "I play Revive, allowing me to summon my Onix! Now, I evolve it to create Steelix (2200)!" Yuna smiled.

"That thing can't beat my monsters!" Yuna stated.

"Not now, but he gets a power bonus from the one card in my hand. Now he has 2400 ATK. But, not for long. I activate Pokemon Center!" Bruno said. "Both of us can now draw until we have 6 cards." Yuna drew 2 cards, and Bruno drew 5. "Now my monster has 3400 attack points! Now I play Great Ball!"

"Oh no!" Yuna said.

"Now, I can summon a Hitmontop in attack mode (2500)." Bruno said. He then looked at the field. Something caught his eye. Actually, two somethings. One was Yuna's current deceiving face. The other was her facedown card. "I also activate Master Ball!"

"No!" Yuna yelled, now truthfully desperate.

"I summon my Machamp with 1.5x the power (4500)." Bruno said. "Finally, I summon my Machop (1600) with a Pokeball! Now, Machamp attack Shiva!" Bruno-525LP.

"I activate Cloister of Trials to stop you." Yuna said worthlessly.

"No matter, I attack with my Steelix!" Yuna-450LP. "Now, Hitmontop, attack her Seymour Omnis!" Yuna-250LP. "Now, Machop, attack her LP!" Yuna-0LP.

"No!" Yuna said.

"She lost!" Yugi said.

-

Time- [10:30 pm (NYC, US), W 6/18/2008-[12:30 pm (Kanto), H 6/19/2008

-

"She lost!" Mokuba said, sitting with Arthur, watching Max and Rebecca start dueling.

-

"What!" Rikku yelled at the sphere screen. "No way!"

-

Bruno fell to his knees, just like Yuna. His duel disk didn't disappear. However, his control by Seymour seemed to fall to a standby.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"In your arena. We need you to open the door to the next room." Seto said. Bruno pulled out a key and dropped it on the ground. He then fell asleep. Seto and the others agreed not to worry about it, and continue. They opened the door, and began running down the long hallway.

-

"They are going to the next room anyway." Mokuba said. "I get it! It's 1-1, so they need a tiebreaker. So, Yugi has to win the next duel, so they can face Seymour."

"Why would they use Yugi now, instead of using him against Seymour?" Arthur asked.

"Well, Lulu's…" Mokuba began, running through what had happened to Lulu after they left without Vidina.

-

Time- [10:38 pm (NYC, US), W 6/18/2008-[12:38 pm (Kanto), H 6/19/2008

-

Yugi and the group finally reached Lorelei's Arena.

"Hello Yugi." Lorelei said. "Welcome to my arena, and your demise. I hear from Bruno that you lost that last room. So, when I beat you here, Seymour will automatically win."

"I assure you that I will not lose, Lorelei!" Yugi said.

-

"Let's duel!" Yugi and Lorelei said together. They drew hands.

"I'll start." Yugi said. "I summon Duelist Kingdom Champion in attack mode (2000)."

"My turn is next." Lorelei said, drawing. "I play Pokeball to play Slowpoke (1600). Now I can evolve it into Slowbro in defense mode (2200)."

"My move!" Yugi said. "Sacrifice my Duelist Kingdom Champion and move on to the next competition. Battle City Champion (2300)! Attack her Slowbro!" It was destroyed.

"My turn!" Lorelei said. "I activate my Kanto Water Arena! This gives all of my monsters 500 extra attack points. Now I play Great Ball, to summon my Dewgong (2700). Now attack Battle City Champion!" Yugi- 3800LP.

Yugi drew, still standing strong. "I play a monster face down in defense mode and end my turn."

Lorelei laughed. "Now, I draw. Go, Dewgong! Attack his monster!" King's Knight was destroyed.

Yugi now became the one to start laughing. "I play my Premature Burial! For 800 LP, I can play my King's Knight. Now I summon my Queen's Knight. This automatically allows me to play my Jack's Knight (K-1600, Q-1500, J-1900)!" Yugi-3000LP. "Now, my final card will be my Swords of Revealing Light! This prevents you from attack ing for 3 turns."

Lorelei frowned. "I draw. I switch my Dewgong to defense mode (1900). I also play Ultra Ball, allowing me to play Slowking in defense (2900)."

"My move." Yugi said, smiling. "I sacrifice King's Knight, Oueen's Knight, and Jack's Knight to summon The Winged Dragon of Ra (5000/4100)!"

Chapter 9.2- Yugi v. Lorelei continued

Time- [11:12 pm (NYC, US), W 6/18/2008-[1:12 pm (Kanto), H 6/19/2008

-

Max and Rebecca had won their duels, and thrust themselves into their final duels of the night. Max won his duel 3100-0, meaning he had 33,500 cLP left.

-

"Now attack Dewgong!" Yugi yelled.

As Dewgong was destroyed, Lorelei stared with moderate fear at the Winged Dragon. "I draw, and play Shellder in defense mode (1900). I end my turn."

Yugi drew. 'Another Millennium Item monster…' Yugi thought. "I attack Slowking!"

Lorelei drew. "I play Seel in defense (1400)."

Yugi drew. Swords had one turn left. "Ra, attack Shellder!"

"Alright, this is it for your swords." Lorelei said, drawing. "I pass." The swords disappeared.

"Alright." Yugi drew. "I summon Atem (2000)! I also activate Back to Square Once, causing it to return to my hand. Since it has left the field, we both must use the first two cards in our deck." Yugi played Millennium Necklace in defense (2000) and Millennium Eye in attack (2600). Lorelei summoned both Slowking (2900) and Cloyster (2600) in defense mode. "I attack your Slowking with my Ra!"

Lorelei drew. "I play Pokeball, in order to play Shellder in defense mode (1900)."

Yugi smiled. "My move! I summon Atem from my hand again (2000). Now, attack her Cloyster!"

-

"But why?" Mokuba asked Arthur.

"Just watch." He replied.

-

Atem was destroyed. Yugi-2400LP. "Now, we once again both must use the two cards on top of our decks." Yugi announced. Yugi played Alpha the Magnet Warrior in defense (1700) and played Call of the Haunted facedown. Lorelei played Dewgong in defense (1900) and Slowpoke in defense (1900). "Now, Ra will attack Dewgong and Millennium Eye will attack Slowpoke!"

Lorelei drew. "Now, I pass."

Yugi drew. "I also pass."

Lorelei drew. "My turn. I play my Master Ball! Now I summon my Lapras in attack mode with 1.5x the power. (3750). Now, attack the Millennium Eye!" Yugi- 1250, Lorelei- 2000LP.

Yugi felt a jolt as he drew what would be the final card. "My victory is assured!" he announced.

"How?" Lorelei asked, a little frightened.

-

"But how?" Seto asked.

-

"Impossible!" Arthur said, almost positive about it.

-

"I get it!" Grandpa Mutou said.

"What is it?" Joey asked.

"Just watch!" he responded.

-

"I activate Call of the Haunted!" Yugi announced, making everyone more confused. "Now I bring back my Millennium Eye!" Something began to happen. Electricity began going off around Lorelei's monsters and her duel disk. "Now, I activate the special ability of my Millennium Puzzle! By sacrificing from my hand and the field seven specific cards, I can claim an automatic victory! So I sacrifice form the field Millennium Neclace and Millennium Eye, and from my hand, Millennium Ring, Millennium Rod, Millennium Key, Millennium Scale, and Millennium Puzzle, and take the duel!!!"

Lorelei was in disbelief. "Impossible!" The Millennium Items appeared on the field, spinning in a circle around Lorelei. Light was sent at her from all of them. Lorelei-0LP. "NO!!!" She fell, and her duel disk disappeared.

-

"Yes!" Joey yelled.

-

"He actually did it!" Arthur said. "Hey Max, Rebecca, Yugi won the duel!"

-

Yugi and the group came over, where Lorelei gave Yugi two keys. The door to exit Lorelei's room, and the door to pass through Lance's room. They started their way down the first extremely short hallway, through the empty arena, and to the extremely long hallway to Seymour.

Chapter 9.3- Lulu v. Seymour

Time- [11:54 pm (NYC, US), W 6/18/2008-[1:54 pm (Kanto), H 6/19/2008

Max had won his duel 1700-0, and Rebecca was just finishing off an opponent. Max had 31,200 cLP left. They then began the 30-minute drive to the Hawkins Residence.

"Here Rebecca." Mokuba said, handing her a cord. "Lulu is about to duel Seymour."

-

Lulu pushed the doors open to the Champion's Chamber. Seymour was sitting in a chair, drinking something. "Greetings. Long time no see."

"I'd rather have not seen you, but I have my reasons." Lulu said, angry.

"Oooh. So we do have revenge on the line. Great." Seymour said. "Well let's get this over with."

"Let's duel!" Lulu and Seymour said.

"I'll go first." Lulu said. "I summon Fira in attack mode, and end my turn (1700)."

"My turn." Seymour said. "I summon my Blizzara in attack mode (1700). I also play a facedown card. You're up!"

"I draw." Lulu said. "I summon my Tidus The Guardian in attack mode (1900). Now attack!"

"I activate my Macalania Cloister, which stops the attack." Seymour announced.

"Fine, go Fira, attack his Blizzara!" Lulu announced. Blizzara was destroyed, but Fira was mysteriously unharmed, even though they had equal attack points.

"Explain yourself!" Seymour yelled.

"Fire and Blizzara are opposite elements, meaning since I attacked with my Fira, it had an advantage as the attacking monster." Lulu announced. "You're turn."

Seymour drew. "I summon Maester Seymour in attack mode (2000). Now, attack Fira!" Lulu-3700LP.

"My turn." Lulu announced. "I sacrifice my Tidus The Guardian to summon my Thundaga in attack mode (2300). Attack his Maester Seymour!" Seymour-3700LP.

"Well done." Seymour said. "But it wont happen again. I play a monster face down in defense mode and end my turn.

"Well, if that is all you can do…" Lulu began, "I sacrifice my Thundaga, and this Thunder from my hand. This allows me to summon my Thunder Plains Lightning in attack mode (3500). Now attack his monster!"

"My turn!" Seymour yelled. "I play my Sphere Token in defense mode (500)."

"My move!" Lulu called. "Since it's redundant, I won't attack this turn."

"Good, more time for me." Seymour said. "Now, I play my Guado Guards in defense mode (1400)."

"Well, now there is a point in attacking." Lulu said, drawing a card. "I summon my Blizzara in attack mode (1700). Now, attack Guado Guards!"

Seymour shook it off. They were still tied, but he needed to gain the lead. "I summon another Guado Guards in defense mode."

"My turn again." Lulu said. "I sacrifice my Blizzara from the field, and my Blizzaga in my hand in order to summon my Gagazet Blizzard (3500). Now, both of you attack the Sphere Token. One putting it into attack mode, and one destroying it!" Seymour-700LP.

Seymour was now in trouble. "I draw! I play Swords of Revealing Light! This stops you from attacking me for 3 turns. I end my turn."

"Oh well," Lulu began, "I guess I will just pass."

Seymour drew. "Now, I play my Jyscal's Will in defense mode (2000). Your turn."

Lulu drew, and again passed. Seymour drew. "Now, I summon another Sphere Token in defense mode (500). Your turn."

Lulu drew, and summoned her Thundara in attack mode (1700). Seymour drew. "Now, I sacrifice all 3 of my monsters in order to summon my Moltres (2800)! Now its special effect gives it 100 points for every card in my graveyard. That means it gets 800 more points, giving it 3600, more than all of your monsters. Now, attack Thundara!" Lulu-1800LP.


	10. Kanto Region Wrap Up

Chapter 10.1- One Last Chance…

Time- [12:40 pm (NYC, US), H 6/19/2008-[2:40 pm (Kanto), H 6/19/2008

Max and Mokuba had arrived at Rebecca's House, changed, and sat down. Mokuba hooked up his laptop to the TV, and watched the duel.

-

Lulu drew. "I switch both of my monsters into defense mode. I end."

Seymour laughed. "Now, go my Moltres and attack her Gagazet Blizzard!"

Lulu drew. "I build up my defenses with my Watera in defense mode (1400)."

"What a shame." Seymour said. "It must be so horrible to feel that this situation is hopeless. Oh well, go Moltres, destroy her Thunder Plains Lightning!"

Lulu drew. "I still have one more chance. I am going to play one card face down and end my turn."

"Go Moltres! Attack her Watera!" Seymour announced.

Lulu drew. "Now, I play another card face down and end my turn."

Seymour drew. "Now, it's time to end this duel! I first activate my Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy the facedown you just played."

"No!" Lulu cried out.

'Now, Moltres, attack her life points directly!" Seymour yelled. A blast of fire went straight for Lulu.

"I activate my facedown, Elemental Recoil!" Lulu announced.

"What's that?" Seymour asked.

"When you attack, you have to pay 100 LP times the number of stars Moltres has. I count 10, so you have to give up 1000LP!" Lulu announced as the blast met her. Lulu-0LP, Seymour-0LP.

"No!" Seymour said, falling to his knees, while the group went over to Lulu. Her outfit was a little smoky, but that was about it. Her heavy layers protected her from burns. Seymour was getting up, and walking over.

"Well done, Lulu. You tied with me, in case you can't remember." Seymour said.

"What do you want?" Yuna said, moving in front of him.

"I was going to give you a gift." Seymour said. He backed up. "Transportation. Spira." A portal opened. "Bring me Vidina!" he called into it.

"Vidina!" Lulu said weakly, sitting up. Vidina floated out of the portal, over to Lulu, who caught him. She began crying while hugging him.

"Well, we will meet again. You win this region, but I will stop you in Johto!" Seymour said, jumping through the portal himself. It then disappeared.

-

Mokuba and Max, after seeing the end result and Vidina, went home, leaving the Hawkins for a well earned sleep. In the study, they immediately went up to the cabin. The group who went to the HQ returned, and everyone else welcomed them warmly. Wakka immediately went over to Lulu and Vidina, having a few tears of his own.

Barkeep had the cooks prepare lunch, and a large one. The Airship set course for Pallet Town. Kanto was saved, and only Sabrina and Bruno had their duel disks stuck on their arm. Seymour had two people under his control already.

-

-

Time- [3:30 pm (Kanto), H 6/19/2008

The Airship had landed in Pallet Town, and Seto, Mokuba, and Pegasus had made their way out of the cabin, into the Study.

"So, Sabrina and Bruno can be added to the list of invitees." Seto said, sitting down, typing. "This means the complete list of invitees is: Yugi Mutou, Seto Kaiba, Maximillion Pegasus, Rebecca Hawkins, Leon Von Schroeder, Joey Wheeler, Mai Valentine, May, Ash Ketchum, Brock, Misty, Yuna Braska, Tidus, Lulu, Wakka, Rikku, Seymour Guado, Sabrina, and Bruno. That makes 18 invitees. That means we can only lose 19 more times in order to fit the 28 invitee limit."

"Kaiba, we have 39 more duels." Pegasus reminded him.

"We also have some of the best duelists to ever play the game here." Seto said.

"Yeah, we won't even lose 9 times." Mokuba said. Seto and Pegasus smiled at him.

"You're right." The agreed.

Chapter 10.2- Kanto Region Wrap-Up, Part 1

For the next three days, things were pretty normal. The Kaiba Brothers and Pegasus were in the study a lot of the time; Seto was also with Rikku for a good part of the time. At night, Mokuba and Max sneaked over to NYC to go dueling. Rebecca kept winning her feature duels every night, and every morning they would go to KaibaLand with Mokuba and Max and duel for a while, get lunch, and go back. No on even noticed that they slept in late. Everyone figured that they were just tired. When Mokuba was awake, he was in the study with Pegasus and occasionally Seto.

-

Day 1- F 6/20/2008

-

"So, the final standings will be removed from the KC website on July 18th, and the final 100 will be messaged on the 20th of July." Pegasus restated.

"Yes. That will prevent anyone from figuring it out beforehand. Kaiba Corp will fly to duelists specifically, and hand him or her their invitation personally. They can track them by their duel disk." Mokuba reminded.

"Ok, and all 128 contestants will need to be in Domino City, checked into the Hotel by Thursday at noon. On that Thursday, we will have a special presentation of the 128 competitors for press at 8:00 that night." Mokuba said, Pegasus typing. "Then, on Friday in the Kaiba Dome, the 128 contestants will be publicly announced at 8:00 PM sharp. We will have a specific set-up of chairs for this. Each pair for the first duel will be sitting next to each other, and there will be 4 rows of this. One for each quarter if the bracket. Seto has already decided this."

"Very good." Pegasus said, typing away. Something began beeping on Mokuba's Laptop. It was Rebecca.

"Hello Rebecca." Mokuba said. "What do you need?" He had turned away from Pegasus, making distress faces at her. She got it.

"Oh, I just wanted to tell you that I won my Feature Duel." Rebecca said.

"That's great." Mokuba said. "Well, we are very busy here, so, got to go. Bye!"

"Oh." Pegasus said, thinking nothing of it. "Anyhow, and after Friday?"

"The match pairings are obviously who is sitting next to each other. Pieces of paper will be on each player's chair telling them when and where they are dueling. Then we send the competitors back to the hotel. Then, he games begin. Then, the night before every new round, we will do the same by bringing the Top 64 in and seating them." Mokuba said.

-

"So Seto, how are you?" Rikku asked.

"Good, and you?" Seto said….

-

May, Max, Ash, Misty, and Brock were having fun with the others with Pokemon. There was Taurus riding, sparred, had battles, and just all around fun.

-

At night, everyone went to bed, and Mokuba and Max went to Kaiba Land NYC. Max played in 3 duels there, winning all 3 of them, 1400-0, 3500-0, and 2100-0. Max had 27,300 cLP remaining after 7 duels. The main goal for all duelists was to have at least 20,000 cLP after their thirteenth duel. Max was still in this as much as any other duelist on the planet.

-

Day 2- Sa 6/21/2008

-

Seto was in the study today. "Ok, what is next?" he asked.

"Well, I can't really think of anything." Mokuba said. "I suppose we are free right now. Hmm, the world is left to a mere 2 billion duelists, according to the duelist's ranking. It's only been 5 days out of the 33 days of the tournament, and we started with 3.5 billion."

"Interesting." Seto said. "Who is in the lead?"

"It's way too soon to tell." Mokuba replied. "There are new duelists coming in every day."

"Fine, who is about to lose all of their LP?" Seto asked.

"Hmm, someone from Canada has 100 cLP after 12 duels. He's dueling right now. Want to watch?"

"Why not? Is there anything that we need to do immediately?" he said.

"Well, we do have to plan the news coverage, but that can wait a little while, I suppose." Pegasus replied. They began watching a Canadian duel, where the LP was matched 4000-100 at the start. He had no chance. But hey, they were bored.

-

"So Misty, how did you an Ash meet?" May asked, in the Girls' Room.

"Well, I was riding my bike, and Ash was running with his Pikachu. He stole my bike to get to the Pokemon Center." Misty said.

"How similar to my story…" May said.

"He stole your bike too?" Misty said, disappointed.

"Yep."

-

Yugi and Tea were out on a walk. They were talking about their current situation.

"Well, I think that we will get out of here in no time." Yugi said. "We have to. Kaiba and Pegasus can't run their companies from here, so we know that we have to get home sometime."

Tea had a thought. "What if Seymour comes to Domino?"

"Well then we will just have to beat him there, too, and beat him for good." Yugi said.

"Yeah, I guess so." Tea agreed. "Then, maybe we won't have to deal with any more people bent on taking over the world, or in this case, killing everyone in the world."

"Hopefully. I've had enough saving the world for a little while." Yugi responded.

Chapter 10.3- Kanto Region Wrap-Up Part 2

In that night, Mokuba and Max called ahead to say that they weren't going to be coming for dueling that night, as they felt the need for a good night's sleep. In doing so, Rebecca also informed them that she had again won her Feature Duel again.

-

Day 3- Su 6/22/2008

-

"Ok, so we will have live coverage worldwide for Friday night's event." Seto said. "Everywhere west of Central Time, United States has the choice of when to play it, and how many times to play it, because it would be 5 or 6 am when it would be broadcasted."

"Seems fair enough." Pegasus said, typing. "Next topic of business?"

"Once again, all of the duels can be seen online, so no need to put many of the opening rounds on television." Mokuba said. "Only a select few of the duels."

"Which ones?" Seto said. "Your call, Mokuba."

"Hmm. Ok. In the Top 64 and 128, only the 4 Top Duels will be on television. Main Television Stations worldwide are asking for privileges on these duels. I suggest we simply split up the duels between them. Then when it gets down to the very end, one duel a night stuff, pick one nationwide channel."

"I agree." Pegasus said, "It would certainly be better to let the TV stations fight over it in the beginning. More income." Seto agreed, saying that it takes a lot to offer up $10,000,000 to 128 people.

-

The Kaiba Brothers and Pegasus drew up and gave Roland a new Schedule of Events, updated with many specifics:

-

Announcement of Tournament- Tuesday, June 17th, 2008

Preliminary Duels- June 17th-July 19th, 2008

Deadline to Arrive Back in Domino- Tuesday, July 22st, 2008

Private Press Gala:

Thursday, July 24th, 2008, KaibaLand Private Suites, 8 PM

Public Announcement of Competitors:

Friday, July 25th, 2008, KaibaD, 8 PM, Worldwide Coverage

Top 128- First 36 Duels:

Sat., July 26th, 2008, KaibaD (6M, 6A, 6N), DuelD (6M, 6A, 6N)

Top 128- 24 Duels/Top 4:

Sunday, July 27th, 2008, KaibaD (6M, 6A), DuelD (6M, 6A),

Top 4- KaibaD (4N), Worldwide Coverage

Rest- Monday, July 28th, 2008

Top 64 Pairings- Tuesday, July 29th, 2008, 8 PM, KaibaD, Worldwide Coverage

Top 64- First 28 Duels:

Wednesday, July 30th, 2008, KaibaD (4M, 4A, 4N), DuelD (4M, 4A, 4N)

Rest- Thursday, July 31st, 2008

Top 64- Friday, August 1st, 2008

4 High Ranking Duels, KaibaD (4M)

Top 4 Duels, KaibaD (2A, 2N), Worldwide Coverage

Rest- Saturday, Aug 2nd, 2008

Top 32 Pairings- Sunday, August 3rd, 2008, Kaiba D, 8 PM, Worldwide Coverage

Top 32- M 8/4/2008-

First 6 Duels- All Events from here down are in the Kaiba Dome, at Night

Rest- T 8/5/2008

Top 32- Second 6 Duels- W 8/6/2008

Rest- H 8/7/2008

Top 32- Top 4 Duels- F 8/8/2008 (2-6pm, 2-8pm), Worldwide Coverage

Top 16 Pairings- F8/8/2008 (9:30 pm), Worldwide Coverage

Top 16- First 4 Duels- Sa8/9/2008

Top 16- Top 4 Duels- Su/10/2008, Worldwide Coverage

Rest- M-W/11-13/2008

Top 8 Pairings- H8/14/2008, Worldwide Coverage

Top 8- 2 Duels- F8/15/2008, Worldwide Coverage

Top 8- Duel- Sa/16/2008, Worldwide Coverage

Top 8- Top Duel- Su 8/17/2008, Worldwide Coverage

Rest- M-W, 8/18-20/2008

Top 4 Pairings- H 8/21/2008, Worldwide Coverage

Top 4- F 8/22/2008, Worldwide Coverage

3rd Place Match- Saturday, August 23rd, 2008, 8 PM, KaibaDome, Worldwide Coverage

Championship Title Match:

Sunday, August 24th, 2008, 8 PM, KaibaDome, Worldwide Coverage

Awards Presentation- After Championship Match

KaibaDome, All Participants Invited, Worldwide Coverage

-

KaibaD- KaibaDome

DuelD- Duel Dome

(#M#A#N)- Number of Duels, Morning/Afternoon/Night

"Worldwide Coverage"- Not including special permissions west of CST

-

Roland got on making all of it possible immediately.

-

Prof. Oak was in the lab, showing the group something interesting about Pokemon, when his phone rang.

"Hello? Oh, Hello, Prof. Elm, what can I do for you?" Oak asked.

"It seems that the Johto Police have added massive security on all major buildings, gyms, and the Silver League HQ. The Chief of Police here in Johto, Chief Jenny, has asked that the group who went around trying to save Kanto come and watch over this region." Elm replied. "There are reports of a person riding a Moltres in several locations across Johto." Yuna came over into the screen.

"When does they want us?" Yuna asked.

"Tomorrow if possible." Elm responded.

"We will fly over tonight." Yuna said. With that, the next mission was set. She gave Brother the order to fly to New Bark Town overnight. She also went down and told Mokuba, Seto, and Pegasus. They found it interesting, yet expected. The fact that the time would be turned back one hour for crossing into Johto made Mokuba happy. 'More time for dueling.' He thought.

-

After dinner, around 9:30, the group loaded up their things, Misty's car, and other things Oak and Mrs. Ketchum gave them, and left, headed for New Bark Town.

-

Time- [9:32 pm (Kanto), Su 6/22/2008-[8:32 pm (Johto), Su 6/22/2008

End of Kanto Region


	11. Johto Region Start, with the President?

Johto Region

Chapter 11.1- Crossing Tohjo Falls

Between New Bark Town and Pallet Town

(And I will make this announcement now, Rebecca has been referring to her Grandfather, Arthur, as 'dad' on occasion, but since she has no on-screen parents, the terms 'dad and 'grandpa' will be used somewhat interchangeably.)

Time- [10:47pm (Kanto), 9:47pm (Johto), Su 6/22/2008-[8:47am (NYC), Su 6/22/2008

Yuna had told everyone to get a good night's sleep. They not only deserved it, but they also needed to prepare for anything Seymour may pull. Max and Mokuba, as usual, disregarded that announcement. At the moment all fell asleep, they went to the deck.

-

"Good Morning, Rebecca." Mokuba said. "Well, morning for you, that is." Rebecca chuckled.

"So, are you coming this morning?" Rebecca asked.

"Yes, and we have something interesting to tell you. Right now, we are moving from the land of Kanto, to the land of Johto. This causes a time zone change, meaning we can now duel later in your world, meaning more people will be there." Mokuba said. Rebecca agreed and smiled. "In addition, tonight, we will get an extra hour."

"Grandpa!" she called. "Mokuba and Max are coming!"

"Ok." He said, putting shoes on. Mokuba and Max transported to their house.

-

Max got into costume, and Mokuba changed outfits. Rebecca grabbed her duel disk and deck. Arthur got the car keys, but Max assured him that he wouldn't need them.

"Alright, everyone ready?" Max asked. He got nods from everyone. "Outermost point of the KaibaLand NYC Parking Lot, New York City, New York, United States!" They disappeared, and appeared a good distance away from the KaibaLand Main Gate. They started walking, looking at the falls on Mokuba's computer. Once they got into the theme park, they decided to go on some rides, instead of just dueling. They first went to the Blue-Eyes White Roller Coaster, and had a good time. They finally got Arthur to go on.

-

"Never…again." He said, rubbing his head, trying to ease to pain. Rebecca chuckled.

"I think we need to go sit on the Ferris Wheel for a while." Mokuba said. They looked at the Duel Disk Wheel.

"Alright, as long as it's not fast." Arthur said, queasy.

-

Time- [10:53pm (Johto), Su 6/22/2008-[9:53am (NYC), Su 6/22/2008

-

After they had calmed down from their fun, the Airship had crossed over to border. They then proceeded into the Kaiba Dome. They noticed the many families that were there.

-

"Come on, Zane, this is the last day we're here" a small boy said, running. He looked about 6 years old, and had light blue hair.

"I'm coming, Syrus." A rather arrogant boy said, walking briskly after him. He looked about 8, had blue-green hair, and was wearing a duel disk. Their parents trailed them both.

-

"Hey look, Rebecca Hawkins and Max Bradley!" another little kid said. All duelists around them turned and looked. The next moments were blurs of color, as everyone was coming at them. Arthur and Mokuba protected them from the mass. They each picked out a duelist to battle. Then, they started out the day's first duel.

Chapter 11.2- Welcome to New Bark Town

A crash could be heard surrounding Rebecca. Her opponent just felt the blast of her Luster Dragon #2. Mokuba and Arthur were watching Leon Von Schroeder duel his older brother, Zigfried. People applauded for Rebecca, and turned their attention to Max. He was in a corner, 600-1300.

"I summon my Ace of Hearts!" Max yelled. "Now, because I summoned it alone, I can draw two cards. Now I sacrifice the 10, Queen and Ace of Hearts on the field, along with the Jack and King in my hand, to summon my Royal Flush Heart Goddess (3500/3500). Now I activate Joker #2! By removing from play the 10, Jack, Queen, King, and Ace of Diamonds, and giving up 500 life points, I can summon my Royal Flush Diamond Mistress (3750/3750). Now, combine to form the Royal Flush Red Streak (4500/4500)! It gains 50 points for every red card in the grave. There are currently 12, so it has 5100 points. Attack Jinzo!" Max-100LP. Opponent-0LP.

-

Applause was given for Max. His cLP fell to 23,400, however. Regardless, they continued by picking to other duelists to have at it with.

-

Time- [11:39pm (Johto), Su 6/22/2008-[10:39am (NYC), Su 6/22/2008

-

In Johto, the Airship landed in a patch of grass, just outside of a large building. Yuna had also disregarded her own announcement, and was awake, drinking some lemonade. Brother opened the main gate, and Yuna went down.

"You must be Yuna." A tired man said. It was Professor Elm.

"Yes, and you must be Prof. Elm." Yuna replied. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Do come to my Laboratory." He said, pointing to the building.

-

"Thank you so much for coming." Elm said.

"Not a problem." Yuna assured him. "Things have not been easy for us."

"Oak has told me all about your adventures. This Seymour character, you seem to have beaten him twice in the past." Elm said.

"Yes, once in Spira, and one in the Indigo League." Yuna agreed. "Where exactly is this land's Pokemon League?"

"A little northeast of here, in a place called Silver Town. Inside Mt. Silver. The league used to have to share with the Indigo HQ, due to its close proximity. The four trainers of the Elite Four are Will, Koga, Bruno, Karen, and the Champion Lance, who I believe just escaped Seymour's wrath in Kanto." Elm said, offering Yuna some lemonade. She passed him her glass.

"That is correct." Yuna said. "So, I suppose you know Ash well?"

"Oh, yes. Ash I know much about." Elm said. "Misty and Brock, too. Yes, although I did not give Ash his original Pokemon, I did have the obligation of giving him my advice, and an updated Pokedex." Yuna listened, somewhat off in another world.

"So, you said that Seymour has been reported?" she asked.

"Yes. Most recently, a Moltres was seen over the Violet City Area. Violet is the 2nd largest city in Johto. As you can imagine, police have surrounded the borders. The Gym Leader, Falkner, is on high alert, and has been in lockdown in his own gym. It really is terrible." Elm explained. "After the incident in Saffron, well…Johto doesn't want to take a chance. Our largest city, Goldenrod, even has a gym in it." Yuna looked at her drink.

"It really is horrible. Saffron has about $2 million in damages, mostly to the Sliph Co. building; we're glad it wasn't worse, and Sabrina could still make a return." Yuna said.

"Yes." Elm said. "Well, if there are no more questions, I guess I can leave you to sleep."

"Thank you, Prof. Elm." Yuna said. "We will do our best."

-

Yuna left, and returned to the Airship, and went to bed.

-

-

"Violet City, protect yourself as best as you can, you will not stop me…" Seymour said, flying overhead. Violet had troops from the Johto Police guarding the border. There were also planes in the air, watching out for Seymour. They spotted his firebird, and alerted the ground. It was in vain, as Seymour had sent a blast of fire at the PokeMart, which missed, and one to Sprout Tower, which began burning the roof. He then flew up and away.

The fire department came immediately. The sages evacuated, along with all other people in the building. The fire was out in about a half hour, but the top floor was almost completely destroyed.

-

Time- [12:59am (Johto), M 6/23/2008-[11:59am (NYC), Su 6/22/2008

-

"Go, my Joker #1!" Max yelled. "I gain 300 life points for every monster on the field. Since there are 5, three on mine, two on yours, I gain 1500 LP." Max-4600LP. "Now attack his monsters, and his LP to win the duel!" Opponent-0LP.

Applause came, as a time warning came up on the laptop. It was 1:00 in Johto. They prevented Max and Rebecca from picking out more duelists, and left quickly. Max- 24,000 cLP after 9 duels. They inconspicuously entered a broom closet, and transported to the Hawkins' house, and Max and Mokuba, in turn, to Johto. They immediately went to bed, sleeping well.

Chapter 11.3- Pokemon Showing, Johto Fun Duel- LIVE!

Time- [7:30am (Johto), M 6/23/2008-[6:30pm (NYC), Su 6/22/2008

-

The morning awoke with a jolt in the laboratory. Prof. Elm woke up to many news reports blaring on his computer.

-

"Last night, just after midnight, Violet City had a scare. Last night, the person known as Seymour came down upon Violet City, in what looks like a little toying with the army. Multiple shots were fired by the bird, which set two fires, one just right of the PokeMart, and one that destroyed the top floor of Sprout Tower. We will bring you more as soon as we learn more."

-

"This is terrible." Elm said. He took a drink of coffee. Every newspaper in Johto had this incident as the headliner. The articles stated that security was being built up in every city, Ilex Forest, and the Lake of Rage. That meant everywhere in Johto was under full protection.

-

Slowly, each person got up, became acquainted with Prof. Elm, and was alerted with the problems. The Johto Region was not going to be a picnic. Seymour was having fun.

-

Time- [10:00am (Johto), M 6/23/2008-[9:00pm (NYC), Su 6/22/2008

-

Mokuba and Max were snoozing, and Seto and Pegasus were in the lab.

"Hmm, everything seems to be running smoothly for the tournament…" Pegasus commented.

"We just need to make sure that everything goes according to plan, including getting back to Domino in a timely manner." Seto said. "Without that, the entire thing will just cause another embarrassment to my company. Now, Yuna mentioned something about a World Showcase this morning. I suppose we had better go. Let's get Mokuba."

"May has also requested that someone get Max as well." Pegasus added.

"Fine." Seto said, thinking it would be an easy task. Wrong. For a moment, it felt like nothing could get them up. They tried their duel disk noises, but nothing seemed to awaken them. Seto then hatched an idea. Pegasus put his activated duel disk on Mokuba, and Seto attacked with Blue-Eyes. The worst possible alarm clock imaginable was a small hum compared to this. Mokuba was wide-awake, frozen attached to the wall.

"Hi, Seto." He got out before falling on the bed. When they did I to Max, they used a weaker monster, as not to scare him to death.

-

"Hi Mokuba, Seto, Pegasus." He managed to get out before falling on the bed, as well. Getting up, he removed the disk, and handed it to Pegasus. The four of them then left to Elm's Lab.

-

-

"Go Blaziken, Blaze Kick attack!" May commanded, as she watched her Pokemon do so.

"Hmm, Hoenn Pokemon. How exciting." Elm commented. "Feraligator, attack Blaziken with Hydro Pump!" Blaziken was almost KO'ed in one blast.

"Pikachu, I choose you!" Ash yelled. "Bolt Tackle on Feraligator!" Feraligator was not as lucky as Blaziken. He was knocked out all at once.

"Alright, I use Onix!" Brock called out. "Use Bind on Pikachu!" The rock-snake wrapped around the little yellow creature, much to its displeasure.

"Pikachu, thunder!" Ash yelled quickly.

"Pi…pi…ka…pi…ka…pika…chu!!!" it yelled with power. Even if rock had the advantage, Onix was no match for Pikachu's exceptionally high power.

"My turn!" Misty said. "Go, Corsola!" To her dismay, both Psyduck and Corsola came out. "Not again!" she yelled, calling Psyduck back. "Now, Pikachu, use a small thunderbolt on Corsola!" Pikachu did so, confused. "Now, Corsola, use recover!" A faint aura came around it, replenishing some health.

-

Each trainer called back their respective Pokemon, and put the balls in Elm's Healer.

"Thank you, so much, Trainers." Yuna said. "Now, we will have our usual Fun Duel. Now, the last two times, it has been me and Seto Kaiba over there." She pointed; he waved. "Do we have any other suggestions for pairing?"

-

"What about Kaiba and Yugi?" Brock asked. It was truly sincerely thought about.

"Well, that pairing usually happens for special occasions, and we know who would win, anyway." Tea said.

"Kaiba wouldn't stand a chan…" Joey said, watching Kaiba's reaction.

"If you think so lowly of me, then how come you have never beaten me?" Seto asked, getting back at Joey. He smirked.

"Hmm, you know, that doesn't sound too bad, Kaiba." Yugi said.

"You mean, you want to duel me?" Kaiba asked. The room fell silent, waiting for a response.

"No, actually, I meant you and Joey." Yugi responded. The room was dead silent for five seconds. They needed it to hold it all back. Tea and Tristan were silently dying. Mokuba and Pegasus were, too. Grandpa then spoke up.

"I think that's a great idea, Yugi." He said. That broke Tea, Tristan, Mokuba, and Pegasus's restraint. They began filling the room with laughter. Once it calmed down, Seto made a statement.

"Fine, I will gladly wipe the floor with you, Wheeler." Seto said. Joey smirked again, and ran to get his duel disk. Just then, Elm got a very interesting call.

-

"Hello?" he said as he got the face of the President of Johto. "Mr. President? How can I help you?"

"We, as in my advisors and I, have agreed that the people need top be alert of this game that the Kanto Heroes have been playing with these evil people, which have caused so much damage." The President said. "Can you make this happen within 10 minutes? I have Goldenrod TV ready for a region-wide broadcast."

"Oh! Yes, yes, of course. We were about to have a fun duel, anyway." Elm said. "Just get the feed from my lab to the stations, and you can have it."

"Yes, thank you." The President said. "I am currently using a Goldenrod TV computer, so they will just put the feed on the screens. You could actually watch your own duel on TV, if you wanted. I don't see why you would, but…anyway, just tell me when you are ready, and have the duel in front of the screen. Thank you, again."

-

Joey arrived, and things were explained to him. "Great, now I can beat Kaiba on national TV! If only we were back home…"

"Try again, Wheeler." Kaiba said, putting his duel disk across the room. "You don't have any chance of beating me."

"Oh, yeah, let's just see!"

-

Mokuba hooked his laptop up to the computer, to allow it to show scores, attack and defense points, close-ups, et cetera

-

"We interrupt this broadcast to bring you a message from the President of Johto." The anchor said.

"Thank you. Ladies and Gentlemen of Johto, the world is currently in a state of high alert, thanks to a mysterious character, which goes by the name of Seymour Guado. This man is extremely dangerous, and has extremely powerful creatures, which are capable of harming both the human and Pokemon of the world. The heroes from Kanto have come to help rid the region of Seymour and his evil. We have all spoken and agreed that the public needs to see what the dangers are. Remember, Seymour likes to have fun. Police will be tracking him, and your city may be put into lockdown, so be prepared for that. I will make an official press conference later in the day. Now, without further adu, two of the Kanto Heroes will give you a taste of what we are protecting you from."

-

-

"This match is between Duelist Kingdom Finalist, Battle City Semifinalist, and Grand Championship Quarterfinalist, Joey Wheeler, and Battle City Runner-Up, Kaiba Corp. President, and #2 Duelist in the world, Seto Kaiba. Battle City style, 4000 life points, direct attacks legal, summoning required, etc. Let the duel begin!" Mokuba announced.

"Let's duel!" Joey and Seto said.


	12. Rikku vs Falkner, Joey vs Seto?

Chapter 12.1- Johto Fun Duel- Joey Wheeler v. Seto Kaiba

Each player drew a hand. "Well, Wheeler, time to beat you again. My move!" Seto said, loudly. "I summon my Y-Dragon Head in defense mode (1600). Your move."

Joey laughed. "I play my Alligator Sword in attack mode (1700)! Slice thorough his Y-Dragon Head! How's that, Rich-boy?"

"Hmph, oh please. Give me a break." Seto said, drawing. "I summon Feral Imp, then sacrifice it in order to activate my White Dragon Ritual! Now, I can summon my Paladin of White Dragon (1900)! Now, I will sacrifice that and activate it's ability, allowing me to bring out one of my strongest and most feared creatures, my…"

"Honestly, do you have to take _so_ long?" Joey asked. "I mean, come on, a simple 'I use its ability to summon my Blue-Eyes' is all it takes."

"Can it, Wheeler!" Seto returned. "My Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000). To your advantage, I can't attack with it this turn so go ahead. Try to figure out how to beat it."

Joey smirked, and drew. "I switch Alligator Sword into defense mode (1400), and summon my Lucky Coin in defense mode (500). I end my turn."

"I knew you wouldn't think of anything, Wheeler." Seto said, confidently drawing. "Go, Blue-Eyes, attack his Alligator Sword! Since that's all I can do for now, have another shot at failing to beat me."

Joey was getting very annoyed. "I play two cards facedown and play Grandpa in defense mode (1300). Get on with it, Rick-boy!"

"If you insist, Wheeler." Seto said, smiling. "I activate my Monster Reborn card! This allows me to bring back my Paladin of White Dragon to the field again. Now, I sacrifice him to summon up yet another Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000)! That dragon, however, cannot attack. But, my other one can! Attack Grandpa!"

Joey was in a heap of trouble. Or was he? "I draw! First, I switch my Lucky Coin into attack mode!"

Seto smiled, and began to chuckle. "What's the point in that? Giving up hope already? On regional television? Or are we planning something?"

"Now, I activate my Shield and Sword magic card! This swaps all of the attack and defense points of the monster on the field (BEWD's-2500/3000, Lucky Coin-500/500). Now, I activate my Graceful Dice and my Skull Dice. First, my Graceful Dice will raise my Lucky Coin's attack points by multiplying it by whatever comes up on the die." The die roll was 6. "Alright! So now, my Lucky Coin has 3000 attack points. Now, let's roll the Skull Die!" The die roll was 3. "Now, your Dragon's attack points become 1467! Go, Lucky Coin, attack his Blue-Eyes!" Seto Kaiba- 2467LP. "Now, I end my turn."

Seto grinned. "Costly mistake. Now, your Lucky Coin goes back to having 500 attack points. In addition, my other Blue-Eyes has 3000 attack points. So, attack him now, White Lightning!"

"Not go fast, Rich-boy!" Joey yelled. "I activate Kunai with Chain. This trap card will prevent your dragon from attacking me."

"Very well." Seto responded. "I end."

"My draw!" Joey said. "Remember this, Rich-boy? I activate Monster Reborn! Now, I bring back your Blue-Eyes White Dragon from the graveyard!"

"No!" Seto yelled.

"I also sacrifice Lucky Coin to summon The Legendary Fisherman (1800)." Joey added. "Now, Blue-Eyes, attack his Blue-Eyes!" Both dragons were destroyed as a result of the blast. "Now, Fisherman, attack!" Seto Kaiba- 667LP. "That will do for now."

Seto now had the disadvantage. "I activate my Card of Demise. I can now draw 5 cards, but in 5 turns, I discard my entire hand. I play 3 cards facedown on the field, and summon my Gozaburo Kaiba in defense mode (1750). Now, I have seven cards in my hand, so I must discard on before ending my turn. I choose my KC Blimp (2500/1800). You're up, Wheeler."

"With pleasure." Joey said, drawing. "Legendary Fisherman, attack his Gozaburo!" With that, his turn ended, and Kaiba's smile began. He began laughing evilly.

"My move, Wheeler!" he yelled confidently. "I activate my first facedown card, Soul Release. I now remove from play my two Blue-Eyes White Dragons. My next card is Return from the Different Dimension, which brings my 2 Blue-Eyes back to the field. My final facedown card is Polymerization, which fuses my 3 dragons together. Great combo. This allows me to summon my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (4500). Blue-Eyes attack his Legendary Fisherman now! Neutron Blast attack!" Joey- 1300LP.

Chapter 12.2- Seto v. Joey Part 2, Trouble in Violet

Joey drew, thinking of something he could do. 'Well, for starters, I need to defend.' He thought. "I play my Scapegoat, giving me four Lamb Tokens. I also play my Red-Eyes Black Chick in defense on the end."

"Pathetic." Seto said. "I draw. I play one card facedown, and sent a Neutron Blast at the red Scapegoat!"

Joey drew. "No, I think you are pathetic. You overlooked my Chick's ability, allowing me to sacrifice it to summon my Red-Eyes Black Dragon (2400)!"

"Hmm, you actually have a strategy." Seto said. "I have to see this. Attack the Yellow Scapegoat." Joey accepted it, and passed his next turn. He was obviously waiting for something. "Blue Scapegoat!" Joey passed again. Kaiba thought nothing of it. He really wanted to shoot Joey down good. Grandpa took notice of something. He made an interesting face at Joey, then looked away. Kaiba smiled as he drew again. "Thanks to Card of Demise, my entire hand goes to the graveyard. Now, Ultimate Dragon, attack Pink Scapegoat!"

Joey smiled now. He drew the card he needed. "Now, Isacrifice my Black Dragon to summon something even more powerful! The Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon (2400)!"

Kaiba looked at it like a joke. "That was your big strategy? It still doesn't have the power to beat my Ultimate Dragon."

"Please, I could have summoned that at any time in the last turns." Joey said.

-

"I knew it." Grandpa said.

"Knew what?" Yugi asked.

"Joey knew about Kaiba's curiosity and ego, and that he wanted to see what Joey was planning." Grandpa explained. "So, Joey used that to the advantage."

-

"You could have wha?" Seto said, shocked.

"I was actually trying to draw another card." Joey said. "But, we'll get to that later. First, my Darkness Dragon works like your Shining Dragon. It gains 300 points for every dragon in my grave. So, it gets 600 points (3000)."

"It still falls in comparison." Seto pointed out.

"At the moment. But, now after I activate my Graveyard Compiler magic card. For 1000LP, I can use this card to merge our graveyards, so both of us can use all of them to our advantage, or in your case, disadvantage." Joey-300LP. "Now, let's count. How many dragons are in our graveyard? I count 8. That means my monster gets a 2400-point boost in total (4800). Now, Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon, attack the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" Kaiba-367LP. "Take that!" Red-Eyes-5100ATK.

Kaiba was on one knee, coughing from the blow. Once the smoke cleared, he was right back on his feet, drawing. "I used to always think of you as an amateur duelist, who couldn't duel their way out of a paper bag. However, I do respect you a little more for your continuous close games against me."

"Am I supposed to thank you, or something?" he asked.

"No. I'll take my thanks in the form of beating you!" Kaiba yelled loudly. "I activate my face down Call of the Haunted. This will bring back my Ultimate Dragon (4500)! Now, I sacrifice it to summon my Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon (3000)! Now, let's count again. How many dragons are in _our_graveyard? I count nine. So, my Shining Dragon increases to 5700 ATK! Now, attack, Shining Neutron Blast!"

"Not good." Joey said, as his LP hit 0, and as he flew across the room due to the blast. Kaiba-367LP, Joey-0LP.

-

"The winner of this match is my brother, Seto Kaiba!" Mokuba announced. "Thank you for tuning in, and enjoy the rest of your day."

-

A message came to Elm. "That was splendid work. Better luck next time, Joey." Mr. President said. "I think the region fully got the destructive power of these creatures. Thank you."

-

"Well done, Joey." Seto said, walking over to help him up. "But, once again, I win." He offered a hand. Joey didn't want to, but he took it. Just then, and urgent alert came from Violet City.

"Great timing, Seymour." Yuna said.

Chapter 12.3- Violet City Battle

Time- [1:28pm (Johto), M 6/23/2008-[12:28am (NYC), M 6/23/2008

-

The airship was speeding toward Violet City. Rikku would be the one to duel. She had her duel disk and deck.

"I'm ready to kick some gym leader butt!" she said confidently.

"Don't get too confident, Rikku." Yuna said, trying to calm her down. "Alright, we should be landing in about a minute. Be ready to go, everyone."

-

As she predicted, not even a minute after that, the Airship landed in a grassy area near the gym. The group went straight to the gym, surrounded by guards. Once they made it to the gym, they entered.

"Good luck, Rikku." Seto said quietly. Rikku let go of his hand, and stepped forward. Falkner swooped down on a Pidgeot.

"Ready to duel, bird-boy?" she asked.

"You know it!" Falkner replied sportingly.

-

"Let's duel!" they said, drawing their hands.

"I'll go first, bird-boy." Rikku said, drawing her first card. "I summon my Wakka the Guardian in attack mode (1900). I also play a face down card. That's all for me."

"My draw" Falkner said. "I activate my Pokeball in order to summon my Pidgey. Now I can evolve it to Pidgeotto (2100). Now, attack her Wakka!"

"Now so fast, Falkner." Rikku announced. "You activated my facedown card, Fire Gem. Thanks to this, your bird loses 400 points (1700)."

"No! Stop the attack!" Falkner yelled in vain, as the blast had already gone through. Pidgeotto was destroyed. Falkner-3800LP. "Darn it! I activate my Great Ball for some protection. I put my Fearow in attack mode (2400). Now, you go."

Rikku smiled. "No going so well? Allow me to make it worse…I draw. Now, I sacrifice my Wakka the Guardian to summon my Auron, Guardian of Yuna in attack mode (2500). That alone is strong enough to take out your bird. But, I'll take it a step further."

"You'll what?"

"That's right. I activate two magic cards. First up is my Guardianship. It raises the attack power of my Guardian by 500. My second one is Doublecast. This doubles the power of any spell or trap on the field, and I choose my Guardianship. So now, my Guardian's power is 3500! Now, attack his Fearow!" Falkner-2700LP.

Falkner winced in pain. "Alright. I'll take that thing down! I sacrifice the Hoothoot from my hand to summon my Noctowl (2200). Now I activate my Brave Bird magic card. This allows me to attack this turn with double the power, but on the next turn, it only has half. So, with 4400 points of power, attack the Guardian!" Rikku-3100LP. "Now, my Noctowl falls to 1100 ATK."

Rikku drew her card. "Unfortunately for you, Falkner, you seem to think that I can not do anything, but let me assure you that this will be the last turn."

"No way." Falkner said. "Impossible."

"Correction." Rikku began. "Almost impossible. I first activate my Mix card. Now by removing from my deck two Water Gems, I can take 1500 of your monster's points away (Noctowl- 0 ATK)!"

"You still need a monster with 2700 attack points or higher. How do you expect to do that?" Falkner asked, angrily.

"Like this. My Rikku in attack mode (2000)!" Rikku said.

"Yeah, so?"

"And one more card, the magic card, Al Bhed Salvage Ship!" Rikku said fiercely.

"What the…NO!" Falkner cried out.

-

"Yeah!" Joey cried out

"Finish him now, Rikku!" Seto said with force.

-

"Oh, yes!" Rikku responded. "It raises my Rikku up by, get this, 700 points. For a wonderful total of…"

"…2700..." Falkner said, afraid.

"That's right! Now, Rikku, attack his Noctowl!" Rikku commanded. Falkner-0LP.

-

"Well done." Lulu said, as Falkner's disk disappeared.

"Great duel!" Yugi said. They all left, with Falkner, signaling that they had indeed won the match, and that Violet City was safe again. However, with one city saved, all of the others get more worried…and Seymour will eventually get to them…

-

-

Everyone returned to the Airship, which immediately flew home. They celebrated, mildly, as it was still midday. They had fun outside, especially Seto and Rikku. Who would have thought the most arrogant, self-centered, egotistical person on the planet fall in love…hmm, mystery we will probably never know…


	13. Funds, Attack, Deploy!

Chapter 13.1- Through the Night

Time- 8:10pm (Johto), M 6/23/2008-7:10am (NYC), M 6/23/2008

The sun was about to disappear, draping darkness over the region. Dinner was done, and everyone but four people had attended. Grandpa and Pegasus were discussing rare cards. Mokuba and Max were discussing dueling. Ash, Misty, May, Brock and Elm were discussing different Pokemon that there were in the world. Yugi and Joey were just talking about what they were going to do when they get back to their world. Tea was in the Girls' Room, changing, after Tristan dropped spaghetti on her outfit. Lulu and Wakka were preparing Vidina for bed.

Yuna and Tidus were on the Airship deck, sitting at a table, having a small, candlelit dinner, beneath the stars. They were talking casually.

l

At the back of Elm's lab, Seto and Rikku were having a starlit picnic on the grass.

"You played a great duel. You really had him surprised." Seto said, quietly.

"Yeah…it was nothing…" she said, laughing. They talked about other things that they had not mentioned. Seto went back to his deepest of memories, as did Rikku. Both of their childhoods had not exactly been super-fabulous, but Rikku did feel sympathy for Seto. She couldn't imagine having to live in an orphanage, then with the evilest person on the planet…

Tea had come back from the Airship, quietly yelling at Tristan. Barkeep had also come out of the Airship, specifically to the deck. He didn't want to interrupt Yuna's dinner, but it was urgent.

"Missh Yuna, our shuplies are low, and I cant sheem to acshessh your funds…" he said.

"Oh." she said, slightly annoyed. "Well, go get Se-, no, he's with Rikku, umm, go get Mokuba, and ask him to take a look at it, ok?"

"Yessh, Missh Yuna."

l

"Mokuba?" he said, walking up behind him.

"Yes?" Mokuba replied.

"Missh Yuna requeshts that you try and bring shome of her funds to thissh worldd…" he said. Mokuba and Max went to go deal with it.

"It seems that the money can't be acsessed from this world." Mokuba said. "However, I, being Mokuba Kaiba, Vice President of Kaiba Corp, have money. How much do you need?"

"Oh, about ten-thoushand to last us the month." Barkeep said. "I supposse Missh Yuna will owe you ten-thoushand dollars onshe we find a convershion between them…"

"Yes, she will." Mokuba said. "I will have Kaiba Corp. send me a check to cash at a bank here in Johto."

"Thank you, Mokuba. You are very generoush." Barkeep said.

"Here it is now." Mokuba said, printing something out. "We will have to take this to the bank. The closest one is in Cherrygrove City. It's not very far from here. Tomorrow morning, we will just have to go to a store and buy things."

"Thanksh you." Barkeeep said, leaving. Mokuba and Max then went back to Elm's lab, where they continued their conversation.

l

Chapter 13.2- The Dawn of a Troublesome Day

Time- 7:59am (Johto), T 6/24/2008-6:59pm (NYC), M 6/23/2008

The sun rose peacefully over the Johto Region the next morning. There was only one problem with this perfect sunrise. A person dressed in black, flying on a Moltres, preparing to have some fun.

Seymour formed a black duel disk in his hands, and sent it down upon Azalea Town. Being a litereal UFO to them, the police guarding the town went to remove it. The duel disk, being controlled by Seymour, dodged any and all attacks, and intangibly went through the door of the Gym to Bugsy. He then took off, over the Ilex Forest. His next stop would be the largest town on the planet, Goldenrod City. He took off smiling, thinking this to be easy work. He was extremely high up, as not to be spotted. In about 15 minutes, he was flying dead above the peak of the Goldenrod TV/Radio Tower. They had added TV to their arsenal after Jubilife had done so in Sinnoh.

Seymour then dove, and perched on the roof, sending people panicking to their homes. He quickly let another duel disk fly, and flew himself, trying not to get by the massive attacks that were coming at him. He was narrowly maneuvering attacks made by the pokemon on the ground. Finally, his luck ran out. An Electabuzz has shot him down with a Thunder attack. Moltres crash-landed onto the ground, about 150 feet from the south border. Seymour stood up, and summoned back his Moltres into his duel disk.

"Hmm, looks like you can actually put up a fight." Seymour said, watching the duel disk slide into the gym. He had already got what he wanted, he juts had to escape. He drew a card. "Alright, if you want a challenge, then you've got one. Go, Sin Head!" he said, placing the card on his disk. The massive head of the unforgettable beast appeared. It was magically summoned Seymour onto it. Pokemon on the ground began to fire, but nothing seemed to penetrate the barrier. In fact, some of the attacks bounced back onto the Pokemon. Seymour escaped very conspicuously into the skies.

l

Time- 8:41am (Johto), T 6/24/2008-7:41pm (NYC), M 6/23/2008

In the Elm lab, where some of the group was eating, an urgent alert, and a news bulletin appeared on his computer screen. He started with the breaking news.

"Yes, I am standing here in front of the Goldenrod City TV/Radio Tower, where we have just received word that Seymour Guado has just unleashed his wrath on this city. Now, from what we have discovered, his Moltres was shot down by an Electabuzz about 3 minutes before he escaped. Seymour then summoned a much larger monster, which is not believed to be a Pokemon, which he not only flew away on, but also harmed at least five Pokemon form the police force. The Duelists of Celsius, the newest of multiple names given to the Kanto Heroes are currently being alerted of this crisis. Hold on, yes, I have just received word that Azalea Town has had a Seymour attack as well. Much less damage taken there, but, still, citizens should be ready to go at all times. We will being you more as it comes, now back to you…"

The two alerts proved the announcement. Back onto the Airship they went, preparing for a couple of interesting battles.

"The Duelists of Celsius…interesting choice for a name, don't ya think?" Rikku said.

"Kind of weird, sort of medieval, but I can live with it." Joey said.

Tidus and Wakka both had their duel disks on as the Airship flew to Azalea Town. Wakka would be dueling Bugsy, from Azalea, and Tidus would be squaring off against Whitney in Goldenrod. In this particular situation, for an unknown reason, each gym leader had come out of their gyms for one moment to say either "This duel will be completed before Whitney's begins.", or "This duel will begin when Bugsy's ends." The police were not permitting citizens to go into the gyms, however, Goldenrod TV was attempting to use the gym cameras to show the world what was happening. However, they were having slight difficulties.

l

Time- 9:20am (Johto), T 6/24/2008-8:20pm (NYC), M 6/23/2008

The Airship was approaching and preparing to land in Azalea Town. Once on the ground, everyone exited the ship. Goldenrod TV people could be heard yelling.

"Hurry up! They're here." someone yelled.

Mokuba looked at his brother. "Should I?" Seto nodded, saying, "I guess…" Mokuba ran over, laptop in hand. His laptop was becoming very useful to the world. Everyone else went inside.

Mokuba quickly ran a cord from his computer to their equipment. "Alright, go ahead…" he said.

"We interrupt this show to bring you live footage form the duel in Azalea." the anchorwoman said.

"Let's duel!" Wakka and Bugsy said.

l

Chapter 13.3- Azalea Town Battle- Wakka v. Bugsy

Johto- Azalea Town

(For the record, up to this point, I, like many people, was under the impression that Bugsy was female. I was shocked to find that he was male.)

"I'll start this one off!" Wakka said drawing. "I play Lulu the Guardian in attack mode (2000). That's all for now."

"My move." Bugsy said. "I now summon my Metapod in defense mode. I also activate two Pokeball card, allowing me to summon two more Metapods (2000,2000,2000). Now, get past that!"

"With ease!" Wakka said confidently. "I sacrifice my Lulu to summon my Auron, Guardian of Lord Braska (2500). Now, it's effect activates, allowing me to summon my Auron, Guardian of Yuna (2500). Now, I would normally summon my Auron, Guardian of the Braskas, but I'll make an exception. Now, my two monsters will attack two of your Metapods!"

Bugsy took the blast. "My move! I will activate 2 magic cards, Revive and Pokeball. Now, I can summon back my Metapod (2000), and then summon Kakuna from my deck (1800)."

Wakka smiled. "My move, kid. I summon my Tidus the Guardian. Now, I sacrifice my two Aurons to summon my Auron, Guardian of the Braskas (3200). Now, Tidus, attack Kakuna, and Auron attack one of the Metapods!"

Bugsy took the assult, and drew. "I evolve my Metapod into a Butter free (2200). Now I activate the Sleep Powder effect. I can prevent Auron from attacking next turn! Now, go on!"

"Yup, just keep defending…" Wakka said, drawing. "I activate the field spell, Guardianship. Now, every card with "Guardian in its name gets 500 extra ATK points (Tidus-2400, Auron-3700). Now, attack Butterfree!" Bugsy-3300LP.

Bugsy was smiling as he drew. "Ah, revenge. I activate my Masterball. Now I can summon my Scyther (3000x1.5/4500 ATK). Now, go and attack Auron!" Wakka-3200LP, Bugsy-1650LP.

Wakka was now facing a difficult task. He had to deal with a monster with 4500 points. However, he did have said cards to deal with it. He just had to draw them. He drew. "I will switch my Tidus the Guardian into defense mode (1800). I will then play my Guado Glories in defense mode (1940) and end my turn."

Bugsy now had the upper hand. He drew. "Scyther, attack his Tidus the Guardian!"

Wakka drew. Once again, he failed to get the cards he needed. "I summon my Al Bhed Psyches in defense mode (1200)."

Bugsy drew, hoping for a monster. He didn't get it. "Go, attack the Al Bhed Psyches!"

Wakka gave it another try. "I pass."

Bugsy smiled. If he got a monster with 2000 attack points, the duel was his. Nope. A failed attempt. "I attack your Guado Glories!"

Wakka was now defenseless. He did have a small form of defense. "I activate my second field spell, Luca Stadium. This increases all monsters equipped with a Blitzball. I now summon Blitzballs in defense, and equip it with TKO (1600/1200). Now, your turn.

Bugsy took a draw. "I pass."

Wakka drew again, his defense holding for the moment. "Kilika Beasts in defense mode (1750)."

Bugsy drew. "I play two cards face down, and summon my Kakuna in attack mode (700). Now, Kakuna will attack Blitzballs!" Bugsy-1150LP.

"What point did that make? Rikku said. "Kakuna is weaker."

"You'll see." Seto said.

Blitzballs moved into attack mode. "Now, Scyther, attack Blitzballs!" Wakka-300LP.

Wakka drew. Then he began laughing. "You overlooked one small detail! Kakuna is still on the field, in attack mode."

"What?" Bugsy said. "No!!" he yelled. "If you summon a monster with over 1850 points, I lose!" he said, putting his head down.

"That's right!" Wakka said. "Go, Wakka the Guardian, and attack Kakuna!" Wakka through a blitz ball at the Kakuna. Just then, Bugsy gave the look of deception. "Go, my two facedown cards! Emergency Potion and Mirror Coat! First, Emergency Potion allows me to use my Mega Potion from my deck. So now I have 3150LP. Next, my Mirror Coat gives us each the damage that I was about to take. So now, we both lose 1150LP. Oh, and look at that, looks like you only have 300LP left…what a shame." Bugsy-2000LP, Wakka-0LP. When Wakka's knees hit the ground, the first card of his deck flew out onto the ground. It was face-up. Venom Shot 2.

Bugsy fell into a normal state. However, everyone left. Wakka grabbed his card, and they proceeded. They needed to get to get to Goldenrod City on the double. Mokuba, upon arrival, would go to the Radio Tower.


	14. Goldenrod Adventures

Chapter 14.1- Goldenrod City Battle- Tidus v. Whitney

Johto- Goldenrod City

Time- 10:33am (Johto), T 6/24/2008-9:33pm (NYC), M 6/23/2008

-

The Airship was landing just outside the city. The group entered the city, and Mokuba went to the Radio Tower. Everyone else went to the gym. Tidus would be dueling.

"Whitney!" Tidus called out.

"Master Seymour informs me that Bugsy achieved his task in defeating one of you. "Trust me that this will be no different." she said, jumping down into view. Her duel disk activated.

"Trust me that it won't be." Tidus said, stepping forward. He activated his duel disk.

"Let's duel!"

-

"I'll go first." Tidus said. "First, I activate my Zanarkand field spell card. This increases all of my monsters by 700 points. Now I summon my Mi'ihen Highroad (2300). That's all for now."

"My move!" Whitney said. "Now, I play my field spell, Gray Surroundings, increasing all Normal monsters by 500. Now I summon my Clefairy (2200). I also activate my Pokeblocks card. So I trade 200 defense points for attack points (2400/1100). Now, attack his Mi'ihen Highroad!" Tidus-3900LP.

Tidus drew a card. "I play one card facedown and summon my Luca in defense mode."

Whitney drew. "I summon another Clefairy (2200). Now, my weaker Clefairy, attack Luca!" The blast destroyed Luca. "Now, my other Clefairy, attack his life points."

"Not so fast, Whitney!" Tidus said. "Reveal trap card! Luca Stadium Security. This stops your attack. Now, it's my turn! I activate Farplane, by giving up 800LP (3100LP). So, I bring back my Luca. Now I sacrifice my newly-summoned Luca to summon my Macalania Forest (2700). Now, Macalania Forest, attack the stronger Clefairy, Nature Ambush attack!" Whiney-3700LP

Whitney shook it off and drew a card. "I hope you have a plan to fix this. I activate Pokeball, in order to summon my Jigglypuff. Now I can sacrifice it to put your Mac. Forest to sleep for 3 turns. So, it's unable to attack. Next, I play two cards facedown. Finally, I put my Clefairy in defense mode (1300)."

Tidus drew, slightly angered. "I place one card facedown, and put Tidus in attack mode. Now, Tidus (2700), attack her Clefairy!"

Whitney drew. I activate my Master Ball. Now, I summon my Stantler (4700, Whitney-1850LP). Now, go and attack Macalania Forest!"

"Activate facedown card!"

"What?" Whitney said.

"Evade and Counter!" Tidus yelled. "Now, the attack gets redirected back at you!" Whitney growled. "Oh, and if your mad now, just watch this! Stantler is forced to take the attack back at 2800 ATK!" Whitney growled again. When the blast hit, she yelled something, unheard by Tidus.

"Activate facedown card!" she yelled. When the smoke cleared, Tidus was looking at a spell card. Mega Potion and Super Potion. Which meant that even though Whitney lost 1900 points, she also gained 2000 points.

Whitney was slouching a little, then stood up straight, as her cards disappeared. Whitney- 1950LP. "Your move, Tidus."

Tidus drew. If he attacked with Tidus, he would win. But, he was hesitant. "I play Moonflow in defense mode (2000). Then…I attack with Tidus!"

"I activate my facedown, Emergency Summon!" Whitney announced. "Now, you select a card in my hand, and If it's a monster, I summon it to the field. Since I only have one card, it's going to have to be my Persian (2700). Now, care to take back the attack?

"No, keep going." Tidus said. Both monsters were destroyed. It was then Whitney's turn.

"I draw." Whitney said. "I activate my State of Balance card. Now, I roll a die, and whatever is rolled is how many monsters we must have on our fields, whether we send cards to the grave, or summon them from our decks. So, let's get rolling." The die began rolling. The result was 3. "So, now you pick 1 card from your deck and summon it, and I choose 3."

"Say hello to Auron, Guardian of the Braska's (3900)" Tidus said.

"Hello. Now return the greeting to my two Wiggly tuffs (3100), and my Milktank in defense mode (3000)." Whitney said. "Now, Wigglytuff number 1, attack Tidus! Finally, Wigglytuff number 2, attack Macalania Forest!" Tidus-2300LP.

Tidus drew. "Go, Auron attack one of the Wigglytuff!" Whitney-1150LP.

Whitney drew. "I switch my Wigglytuff into defense mode (2100). I also activate Ultra Ball, allowing me to summon my Clefable in defense mode (2200). Your move!"

Tidus smiled. "I activate 4 Wheels of the Elements! This card allows me to give 4 extra attacks to monsters on my side of the field. However, there are 3 sacrifices required. First, I discard my entire hand." He placed two card in the graveyard. "Next, I must limit my deck to one card." he continued, placing 27 cards in the graveyard. "Finally, I must give up 2000 life points, and 100 for every card I have on the field other than this card. Since I have 2, I give up 2200 points." Tidus-100LP. "Now, Auron can attack 5 times. Oh, I almost forgot the most important part. All field spell cards are negated for this battle phase (Milktank-1500/3000)."

"FYI, as long as I give up 500ATK on my Milktank, it cant be destroyed in battle." Whitney reminded.

"I know. Now, Auron, attack Milktank 3 times, and then each of her other monsters!" Tidus said.

-

"What are you thinking?" Yuna yelled.

"You had better have something up your sleeve, Tidus!" Rikku yelled.

-

"My move!" Whitney said. "It seems that your moment of glory is over. I activate my Revive, allowing me to summon my Milktank!" She activated the card, but Milktank didn't appear. She didn't know why.

"Oh, I suppose that in all of your shock, you didn't realize what happened to your monsters that I destroyed. Look behind you." Tidus said. Whitney turned her head. She saw 3 cards. Milktank, Wigglytuff, and Clefable. "Those monsters were removed from play. So you can't bring them back."

"Very well, then." Whitney said. "I summon my Stantler in defense mode (2600). Good luck with your last draw." she said evilly.

Tidus drew. "This game is over." he said in a disappointed voice. Whitney smiled. "I e-" Whitney was so proud of the work she had done for her master. "-en…activate this magic card!"

"What?" Whitney yelled, her mood falling through the roof.

"Jecht's Sphere allows me to bring a monster card from the grave to my hand. I choose Tidus. Now I summon it (2700)! Tidus, attack Stantler! Finally, Auron, end this duel!" Whitney-0LP.

-

Whitney collapsed. The group ran over to her as the duel disk disappeared. She, like most of Seymour's victims, was alright, just needing some rest. When they came out, they had a crowd, being blocked by police. The were all people wanting to thank them for saving their town, reporters wanting interviews, and Mokuba, being escorted through the crowd toward the group.

"Great job. You had me worried, though." Mokuba said.

"What were you thinking?!" Yuna yelled. "You put the entire game on luck of the draw! Who on earth would do that." Yuna said, looking around. Joey raised his hand instantly, having Tea and Tristan poining at him. Yugi raised his hand, Grandpa raised his hand, Pegasus did, and Kaiba raised his hand, reluctantly… "Ok, fine! But honestly, 100 points, 1 card, outnumbered? Can anyone say they've done that?"

"Does 200 life points count?" Mokuba asked.

"Sure, why not?" Yuna said. Tea, Tristan, Seto, Pegasus, Mokuba, Grandpa, and Joey all pointed at Yugi. "Anyone besides that worlds greatest duelist?" No one could admit to that. "I thought so."

Chapter 14.2- Goldenrod Adventures

Time- 12:00pm (Johto), T 6/24/2008-11:00pm (NYC), M 6/23/2008

-

The group decided to stay in Goldenrod for a while, considering it was the largest and most populous town in the region. They would stay until they were needed again. Barkeep went to the Bank to restock the Airship with the money from Mokuba.

Everyone else was free to roam around the town, being thanked by many people. Yuna herself accompanied Barkeep to the bank. Yuna asked the bank if they had a conversion rate between the dollar and the gil. Astoundingly, they did have one gil that they kept in the rare currency vault.

"I wondered if someday, someone would come forward with this kind of money. The conversion rate is 1-1 gil, surprisingly." the banker said, making bank cards for Yuna. Yuna requested one for everyone, with 100,000 on it. She had her Spiran card, so she just took it from there. The only one with a different amount on it was Mokuba's, which she gave 110,000, telling Barkeep to spend the money from Mokuba.

-

Lulu was waiting outside, who would be using her magic to send them to everyone. Once the deed was done, they went to enjoy the days ahead.

-

Some took the Magnet Train over to Saffron, then walked to Celadon, to enjoy that area as well, including that Dept. Store, and the game corner. The Magnet Train had gotten a makeover. It was now individual cars, and a looped track, meaning that one person could theoretically go around and around all day long. It also meant that there was no more need for set time schedules.

-

Max, Mokuba, Rebecca, and Arthur were talking.

"This was her fifth feature duel." Arthur said. "And, if I may say, if would be nice to see you back to duel."

"Yes, but these days have been busy with all of the dueling, and danger, etc." Mokuba said. "However, it looks like we are going to be in Goldenrod for a few days, so maybe we could sneak over for a while tomorrow."

"Which for us is tomorrow night." Rebecca said.

"Yes. Tomorrow, I say we jump on the Magnet Train, and disappear for a few hours." Max said. "Say, well, lets see. 8am for us is 7pm for you, so, how about it?"

"Sure." Rebecca said. "But, how will you avoid everyone else?"

"Simple." Mokuba said.

-

"Hey, Seto. Tomorrow, I'm going over to Celadon, alright?" Mokuba asked.

"Fine, just be safe." he said, looking at his computer.

-

"Hey May, can I go with Mokuba over to Celadon tomorrow." Max asked.

"Alright, but stay with him, and be safe." she said, discussing something with Ash.

-

"Done and done." Mokuba said, reconnecting with Rebecca, who was now wearing pajamas.

"Alright, see you tomorrow!" Rebecca said.

-

-

Time- 7:50am (Johto), W 6/25/2008-6:50pm (NYC), T 6/24/2008

-

Mokuba and Max were both awake and getting ready for their long, yet fun, day of dueling.

Once they cleared the Airship, they began to run to the train. Mokuba paid for tickets, and they were on their way. They got a private car to themselves. Once in and far enough away from the terminal, they transported. They ended up in the living room of Rebecca's house. Once there, they changed, then all transported to KaibaLand. Max signed up to "take on Rebecca" in the Feature Duel, and went to work. Rebecca and Max were spotted with ease. They got a crowd around them, wanting to duel.

"Hmm, let's pick you." Max said, pointing to a teenager in a black shirt and jeans. Rebecca picked out a girl of about the same age as Mokuba's. She was wearing a red shirt and jeans.

"Let's duel!"

Chapter 14.3- Rebecca's 6th Feature Duel

Time- 8:50am (Johto), W 6/25/2008-7:50pm (NYC), T 6/24/2008

-

"Pair of 10's, attack his life points directly!" Max yelled.

"Ruby Dragon, direct attack!" Rebecca yelled. Both defeated their opponents. Max won with 2450 LP left.

-

"Attention KaibaLand guests. The time has come to choose the next opponent of 5-time Feature Duel Champion, Rebecca Hawkins! Since she is close by, I will call her over to draw the name." Rebecca walked over, and reached her hand into the bucket of names. She pulled out a card, and gasped.

"My feature duel competitor is…Max Bradley…" she said over the intercom. Mokuba, Max, and Arthur looked shocked.

"And there you have it, two of the most popular duelists in KaibaLand face-off for the title of Feature Duel Champion!" the announcer said.

-

Time- 8:59am (Johto), W 6/25/2008-7:59pm (NYC), T 6/24/2008

-

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Children of all ages! It gives me great pleasure to welcome you here to the KaibaDome, NYC for this Feature Duel competition. Here, who has been asked to say a few words about Rebecca and her 5-duel winning streak, is the one and only Seto Kaiba!" the announcer said. Mokuba ducked behind Rebecca's station, unknowing whether it was live or pre-recorded.

Seto appeared on the screen. "Rebecca, congratulations on winning 5 straight Feature Duels. So far this year, no one has even gotten 4 straight, anywhere in the world. This only further proves why you deserve your invitation to compete in the Kaiba Corp. International Duelists Championship. Best of luck to you against your next opponent." Seto said, on the display screen. It was clearly a pre-recorded message, and based on the scenery, on the Airship, with the Goldenrod City skyline in view. Mokuba rejoined Arthur, as the duel was about to begin.

-

"Duelists, take your positions!" the announcer said. "This match is between IDC Invitee and Feature Duel champion, Rebecca Hawkins, and her opponent, Max Bradley. Let the match begin!"

"Let's duel!"

-

"I'll begin, Rebecca!" Max said, drawing his sixth card. "I'll put my Five of Hearts in defense mode (500). That's all.

"My move, Max!" Rebecca called out. "I play my Fire Princess in attack mode, and attack your Five!"

Max drew. "Alright, Rebecca, time to show you something you didn't know about my deck. I play my Two of Clubs in my magic and trap zone!"

"Huh?" Rebecca said. "How can you do that?"

"Most of my monsters have an ability that can only be activated when I play them this way." Max explained. "In this case, my Two allows me to draw two cards. And now, I will play my Pair of Nines (1800)! Attack her Fire Princess!" Rebecca-3500LP.

"Good move." Rebecca said. "But, now, try this! I play The Shallow Grave! This allows each of us to bring a monster from our grave in face-down defense position." Rebecca chose Fire Princess, Max chose the Five of Hearts. "Now, I sacrifice my monster in order to summon my Luster Dragon #2 (2400)! Attack his Pair of Nines!" Max- 3400LP.

Max shook off the attack, and drew. "I activate my 3 of Hearts! It allows me to use the effect of Graceful Charity! So I draw 3, but I give up 2. Now, I activate my Eight of Spades card. It allows me to bring from my deck to my hand a card that would complete a Straight in my hand. I bring to my hand the Six of Clubs! Now I can summon my 5-8 Club Straight (2200)!"

"That monster still cant beat my dragon!" Rebecca pointed out.

"At the moment." Max said. "Now, its special effect activates, giving it a bonus 400 points because it is made up of entirely the same suit. So, it has 2600. 200 more than your monster! Now attack!" Rebecca-3300LP.

Rebecca wasn't too pleased with that. "I draw! I activate Scapegoat! So I get four Tokens to defend my points. Your move!"

Max drew. "I summon my 10 of Diamonds in attack mode (1000). Now, I attack two of your Tokens!"

Rebecca was still unhappy, but thought that maybe her draw would turn things around. "I play one card face-down and end my turn." she said, hiding a grin.

Max drew a card, unthinking. "I summon King of Hearts (1300). And, I'll use it and my Ten to take down your Scapegoat!"

"Activate facedown card- Mirror Force!" Rebecca said. "Now all of your monsters are destroyed!"

"What? No!" Max yelled. "I end my turn with a facedown."

"Good. I draw!" Rebecca said. "I activate Token Thanksgiving, which, by destroying my two tokens, gives me 1600 LP (4900LP). Now, I activate Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw 2 cards. Now I activate my Silent Doom card, so I can summon Luster Dragon #2 in defense mode (1400). Now, I activate my Adamantine Sword Revival! Now I can summon my Diamondhead Dragon (3400)! Now, attack his life points and end this duel!"

Max smiled. "I activate Joker #3!"

"Joker #3?" Rebecca said. "What's that?"

"It allows me to use the effect of the last trap card you played!" Max informed. "So, go Mirror Force!" Diamondhead was destroyed.

"I end my turn." Rebecca said.

"Good." Max said. "I will draw, and activate my 10 of Spades! I can draw the next 10 cards in my deck, and I then summon any and all spades that appear, while the others go to the grave. So…I summon the Queen and King of Spades (1200,1300)! Now, because both the Queen and King are on the field, by giving up 1000LP, I can summon my Jack of Spades from the grave! Now, by giving up another 1000LP, I can summon my Ace of Spades from my deck!" Max-1400LP.

"Oh no!" Rebecca called out. "Not all five of them!"

"Yes, now combine to form, the Royal Flush Spade King!" Max commanded. Spade King appeared, with 4500 points. "Now, Spade King- attack her directly!"

-

"Rebecca!" Arthur cried out. Rebecca-400LP


	15. Feature Duel Finish, Kaiba Trouble, Lulu

Chapter 15.1- Rebecca's Short-lived Comeback

Rebecca stood up straight. "You are not winning this duel that easily! I draw! I play one card facedown and end my turn!"

Max thought. 'Could that be a trap card. One way to find out.' "Royal Flush, attack her life points!"

"I activate Gravity Bind. This means that all monsters level 4 and above can't attack! Now, I believe that makes it my turn. I play my Tribute To The Doomed card. By discarding Marie the Fallen One from my hand, I can destroy your Spade King!"

"What?" Max said, watching his monster being destroyed.

"Now, I will activate Monster Reborn! This brings back my Fire Princess in defense!" Rebecca said. "It can't attack, so it's your turn."

Max drew. "I summon Seven of Hearts to the field. Its monster ability allows you to draw a card. If it's a monster, it's destroyed, and I can summon all the other Seven's in my deck. If not, you have to set it." Rebecca drew the card. It was Ruby Dragon. Max then summoned his Seven of Diamonds and Seven of Spades. "Now I combine them together to summon my Trip Sevens (2000/2000). Now, lets think. Both 3 and 7 are supposed to be very lucky and powerful numbers, right? And if so, this monster must have a special ability, right? So now, I get to play the first card on your deck! Let's see it!" Rebecca sent over Mystical Space Typhoon. Max played it. "Destroy Gravity Bind! Then, my Trip Sevens, attack her Fire Princess!" Once the card was gone, Rebecca began to speak.

"I activate Rope of Life! This allows me to bring back my Fire Princess, with 800 extra points, so now it has 2100!" Rebecca said. "And, now it's my turn! Since Marie The Fallen One is in the grave, I get 200LP (600), and thanks to my Fire Princess, you lose 500 points (900)! Now my Fire Princess, attack his Trip Sevens!" Max 800LP.

"When Trip Sevens is destroyed in battle, I can activate a magic card from my hand!" Max yelled. "This is it! I activate Joker #4! We each draw one card, specifically a monster, but we don't look at it. Place it on the field in face down attack mode."

"This makes no sense." Rebecca said, following instructions. Instead of a card, a red 'X" appeared. Max told her that she had not drawn a monster. She did it again, and everything worked fine.

"When the card is revealed, you lose LP for half the attack points of the monster that you see on the other side of the field. Ready? Reveal!" Max commanded. Rebecca's monster was the Luster Dragon (1900). Max's card was the Ace of Hearts (1500). Max lost 950, and Rebecca lost 750. Max 0LP, Rebecca 0LP. As both of their points fell, they looked to see what would happen.

L

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this match had ended in a draw!" the announcer said. "As a result, would the two competitors and their guests please go and stand against the edge of the dome!" Rebecca and Max did so. The duel arena sank down into the ground, and the ground opened up more. "As a result, by Feature duel rules, until they are beaten, the Feature Duel duels will be…" A larger arena with four podiums appeared. "…double duels! Max and Rebecca will work as a team to defeat two duelists, selected as usual. Max and Rebecca, see you tomorrow night."

L

Time- 9:55am (Johto), W 6/25/2008-8:55pm (NYC), T 6/24/2008

L

The group was taken out of the stadium, and talked to about the next duel. After that, Max and Rebecca began seeing how they would work as a team. They had a double duel against a pair of twins who wanted to challenge them. Mokuba and Arthur were figuring out how on earth they were going to be able to get here for Max's duels.

"We sleep on two different sides of the cabin, Seto's with me, Max is alone." Mokuba said. "An hour. Who knew an hour could be such a problem…its not like there are any daily excuses that take an hour…except…hmm…"

"Shower." Arthur said. "The only obvious solution. No one in their right mind would interrupt anyone for that…except for a telephone…"

"True, there is a separate hallway for bathroom, four on each side, eight in all. All we would have to do is occupy two of them. Then Max would transport to me, who would transport us here, who would go to KaibaLand." Mokuba said. "Perfect. And, I don't think anyone in their right mind would complain, because, hey, it's not just a shower. There's teeth, hair, et cetera. Do you know how long it takes Yugi to comb his hair?"

"I do believe Rebecca had to pull a comb out of his hair once…" Arthur said, chuckling.

L

"Rebecca, could you help me with something?" Yugi called.

"Sure, what…not again!" Rebecca said. "Come here…" she said, pulling on the comb.

"Hey, that hurts…" Yugi whined.

"Your fault…" Rebecca replied. "…hey, Joey! Tristan! Do me a favor and hang Yugi by the coat rack from right here."

"Hey" Yugi said, being picked up. It took 2 seconds. "Ouch!" he said, falling from the rack, followed by the comb on his lap. "Thanks, I guess…"

L

"Ah, that was a funny morning…" Arthur said, Mokuba laughing.

L

L

Seto was in the lab, with Pegasus, talking about current duels.

"So, you recorded a message for Rebecca's duel?" Pegasus asked. "That's not normal."

"I only did it to make everyone know that I was still there, and in control." Seto said. "Speaking of her duel, I see that she just got a draw…"

"To who? It has to be a well known duelist…wasn't Minor League Champ Aster Phoenix in that area? Maybe it was him." Pegasus suggested.

"No, it wasn't. I've never even heard of this person before…Max Bradley. Age 10. He defeated Aster Phoenix in his very first duel…he's dueled 11 times…has 18,400cLP left, and travels around with Rebecca Hawkins, Arthur Hawkins, and some other kid. Supposedly one of Rebecca's cousins…he runs a specially made deck and duel disk…huh?" Seto said, confused. "Pegasus, it says here that Phoenix reported that the deck came from you…the Bicycle Deck…or your Ultimate Union Deck?

"Yes, I gave that deck as a prize in a regional in New York City…"he said. "It was won by Matthew Hawkins…that makes sense…"

"Then what about this duel disk…" Seto asked, curious.

"Let me see it…" he said, looking over at the screen. "That is a new prototype duel disk that my company was experimenting with. That was awarded to the winner of an 60+ Duel Monsters Tournament. It appears to have been won by…Arthur Hawkins. How interesting…"

"Well, as long as it's not stolen, or created without permission…" Seto said. "Still, the name is familiar…nope, now I know where that name is from…that's also the name of May's brother, Max. Oh well…at the moment, he is dueling in a double duel with Rebecca with a pair of twins…"

"Hey Seto, look at this duel…Zigfried Von Schroeder…" Pegasus brought to Seto's attention.

"Not that snake…I thought I told him to clear out and never come near me again…" Seto said,

"Seto, this is an worldwide tournament where anyone can duel. You can't stop him…" Pegasus responded.

"I know…but that doesn't mean I don't want to…" Seto said. "According to this, he began flying in well known duelists to his mansion to duel. He's dueled 5 times, and has 32,100 cLP left."

"…How many duelists are left overall?" Pegasus asked.

"Well, this is the ninth day of the tournament, and there are roughly 1.86 billion duelists. Stupid people who try and get all 25 duels out of the way early, then try to sit back." Seto answered. "At this rate, we'll end this part of the tournament with about 10 million people…how fun. Think of the ties…"

"Ah, which is exactly why you implemented that wonderful tiebreaker system, right?" Pegasus asked.

"Duh. I have to have a good way to break all of those massive ties. If the off chance occurred that a half-a-million people tied for hundredth place, I would be in big trouble. So, the system I implemented calculates all of the main factors of the duels, favorite vs. underdog, average duel length, opponent strength…take a school bully for example…if he were to challenge and easily defeat 25 kids, he wouldn't win. He probably wouldn't even make it in. The system is active right now, affecting the leader board."

"Don't you think someone would call that unfair?" Pegasus asked.

"If they did, then the prestige of this tournament would just overshadow it. Every year, someone holds the World Championship…3 years ago it was you, and for the last 2 years, it was me. Now, we team up to do it, disguising our big problem with this prestigious tournament."

"If you say so…" Pegasus said in a Mokuba-ish style…

Chapter 15.2- An Olympic-Size Problem Resolution

Time- 12:00pm (Johto), W 6/25/2008-11:00pm (NYC), T 6/24/2008

L

Mokuba, Max, Rebecca, and Arthur, sat at the table having some sort of dessert. They were talking about dueling, and the tournament, saying how Max has a good chance of getting into the tournament, and something else that they noticed.

"What about duelists who are also athletes?" Rebecca asked.

"What about them?" Mokuba asked back.

"Duh! The Summer Olympics. They're in Beijing this year, in August." Rebecca said.

"What?" Mokuba yelled.

"In fact, the closing ceremonies of the Olympics fall on the same day of the Championship Match." Arthur said. Mokuba looked ill…

L

"Mr. Kaiba." Roland said, appearing on Seto's screen. "It seems that you have overlooked a small problem in your planning."

"What's that?" Seto asked.

"Mr. Kaiba, I don't know how to put this, but…"

"Just say it!" Seto said, annoyed.

"The Olympic Games, sir, they are in Beijing this year, at the same time as the tournament. In fact, the closing ceremonies are on the same day as the Final Match, August 24th." Roland explained.

"Why wasn't I informed of this before?" Seto asked. Pegasus shook his head.

"We are trying to figure out what to do." Roland said, a little scared of Seto's wrath.

"Get us the head of the IOC right now!" Seto yelled. He then sent a message to Mokuba.

L

"Mokuba, wherever you are, get back here at once! I am about to have a very important discussion with the head of the IOC." Seto said.

L

"Looks like he just realized it too." Mokuba said. "Well, we will see you tomorrow night, then. Bye."

"Bye." Max said.

"Bye." Rebecca and Arthur said.

L

"Elevator of the Celsius Airship, Outside Goldenrod City, Johto Region of the Pokemon World."

L

Mokuba and Max descended down the elevator to the study. Once they both entered, Seto ignored the fact that Max was there, and just began talking.

"Alright, Mokuba. I am getting IOC President Jacques Rogge on the line to discuss how in the world this was going to work." Seto said. "You can not split the world up into two different locations just because two major events happen on the same night."

L

"Yes, Count Rogge." Seto said, greeting him. "It seems that both the Olympic Closing Ceremonies and my tournament Final wound up on the same date. What are we going to do about it?"

"I will put this out once: I will not change the dates of the Olympic Games. Too much planning has been going in to these games to change now. Thus, nor will I change the location."

"Well that was obvious." Seto said. "But, you may have to. You see, I don't see the point in having the world divided between Domino City and Beijing. Both of us are expecting hundreds of thousands of millions of people. The game of Duel Monsters is one of the most important things to the world now days. The Olympics are also one of the most important events on the planet. Since they fall on the same day, then they must be brought together. I move that you move the closing ceremonies of the Olympics to the Kaiba Dome, Domino City, Japan."

"And I move that you move your Championship Match to the Beijing National Stadium, Beijing, China." Rogge said.

Seto didn't want to change his plans, so he thought for a minute. "What if we just simulcast the duel via hologram, then simulcast the Ceremony back from Beijing via hologram."

"Yes, because everyone loves holograms…" he said, to Seto's dismay. "Look, you can move dates around in your tournament better than I can in the Olympics. Can't you just move the date to Monday or something?"

Seto looked angered while Pegasus and Mokuba nodded their heads in approval of Rogge's idea. Seto, disgust oozing out of him mouth, agreed to moving the date to Monday. He then immediately called Roland to tell him.

L

"Yes, Monday night, same time, awards after, tell the invitees. You know the drill." Seto said.

"Umm, yes sir. Mr. Kaiba? How exactly do you want me to break this to the press when they start asking?" Roland asked.

"Figure something out!" Seto practically yelled at the computer, hitting "close" on the screen immediately. He then sat down, annoyed. Mokuba and Max went to the elevator, quietly leaving. Pegasus sat down, looking for something on his computer.

L

"Oh, get over it. It was bound to happen that organizing a tournament this quickly would result in a few problems." Pegasus said.

"I know." Seto responded, taking a drink of water. His mood was brightening. "I just don't like backing down for things. You know that."

"Who doesn't?"

Chapter 15.3- To the North!

Time- 1:45pm (Johto), W 6/25/2008-12:45am (NYC), W 6/25/2008

L

Seymour was flying high above National Park. He was looking different directions, at the five remaining gyms in Johto. He was debating on who to control.

"Hmm, I wanted those two to be together, and I wanted that town for last. Yes, but this one is the center of all, and I want to take that one, but that town's geography will cause more damage. Screw it!" he yelled, arguing with himself. He summoned two Dark Disks and sent them out to Morty of Ecruteak and Pryce of Mahogany. He however did not think about what troubles could be ahead for him.

L

The Dark Disk intended for Morty arrived at the gym promptly, however, Morty was in no condition for dueling. As the disk strapped itself on, Seymour had no control over Morty's actions. He was asleep. Seymour tried not to get angry, but couldn't help it when he saw where his other disk entered. He had Moltres shoot fire into the sky as he witnessed it over shot the city and became lost in the depths of Ice Cave. Infuriated, he attempted to summon the disk back to him. This did not succeed, as he had no idea where it was. He flew away, angered, although knowing that Morty would wake, and Pryce would eventually get his.

L

L

Morty lay sound asleep as a challenger entered his gym.

"Hello?" the boy asked. "Is anyone here?" Once he was quiet, he heard snoring. He quietly ran over to an open door, looking inside. He saw Morty sleeping. "Excuse me…" he said, sticking his head in. Morty's eyes opened immediately. He stood up. The boy noticed the Dark Disk. His eyes opened wide, staring at Morty's grin. He turned slowly, and ran for his life, screaming. He ran to the nearby Pokemon Center, where Nurse Joy contacted Officer Jenny, who sent a message to the Airship.

L

L

Brother noticed the alarm, and sent out a message over the intercom.

"Attention! We have an alarm from Ecruteak City. A child ran out of the gym yelling that Morty had a Dark Disk. Officer Jenny confirmed this. Let's move!" He then sent the same message to the radios of the people who were in town. They all ran as fast as possible to the ship. The Magnet Train was put on full speed, and was shut down to anyone except for the group. It was 2:05 when the Airship took flight. Lulu was armed and ready for dueling.

Ash reminded Yuna that it would not take very long to get across the National Park. Yuna had a headache, thus she just smiled and nodded. Wakka gave Lulu a kiss, wishing for good luck, while Seto and Rikku had a private conversation in the corner of the bridge.

L

The disk intended for Pryce was still frantically flying around Ice Cave. Pokemon feared it as it passed them. It was almost out, but it had a while to go, as long as it turned left at its next intersection…

L

The Airship landed just outside the Pokemon Center. Mokuba ran over to a Goldenrod TV truck, while Lulu, Yuna, and Wakka went inside. Everyone else agreed to watch from the Airship. Seto and Rikku would be watching from the study, while all others would watch from the Cabin.

L

Lulu, Yuna, and Wakka entered, instantly being greeted by Morty, rudely.

"Hello. I see my master's next defeat will be revenge over Lulu from the Indigo League." Morty said.

"I doubt that." Lulu said.

"Let's duel!"

-

-

-

**Hello. This is ET. So, hows it going? So, now that summer break is here for me, I am totally free to write my stories. Exciting, isn't it? Anyhow, looks like Morty is up from his nap. I hope he likes fire. And all of the other elements. I know Pryce loved having to deal with cartoons...oh, wait, that's C-16...  
**


	16. Revenge, Lulu Style, Duel Comedy & Drama

Chapter 16.1- Ecruteak City Gym Battle- Lulu v. Morty

Johto- Ecruteak City

Each of them drew five cards, followed by Lulu drawing a sixth, and beginning the duel.

"I summon Blizzara in attack mode (1700)." Lulu said, that being her only move.

"My move." Morty said. "I first activate my Graveyard Arena, giving all ghost type monsters a 600 point boost. Now I summon Gastly (2000). Attack her Blizzara!" Lulu-3700LP.

"I set a monster, and end my turn." Lulu said.

"I draw! I summon another Gastly, and use them to attack your monster, and then your life points!" Lulu-1700LP

Lulu was struggling. "I draw, and play Phoenix Down, allowing me to revive my Blizzara. Next, I sacrifice the Blizzara, and the Blizzard in my hand in order to summon my Gagazet Blizzard (3500)! Now, attack the left Gastly!" Morty-2500LP

Morty smiled as the smoke cleared. "Finally, a little bit of a challenge." Lulu smirked. "I switch my Gastly to defense (1200), and activate Mega Potion." Morty-4500.

Lulu drew. "I sacrifice Auron the Guardian of Lord Braska from my hand in order to automatically be able to summon my Firaga (2300). Now, Firaga, attack Gastly, and Gagazet Blizzard, attack his life points directly!" Morty-700LP.

l

"Yeah, that's it, Lulu!" Wakka cheered.

l

"What are you cheering about?" Morty asked. "I draw! I activate Presence in the Shadows! This is a very special card. I choose one monster from my deck, and place it on the field in a very special position. Face-down Attack position!"

"Face…down?" she said, knowing she was in trouble.

"That's right. I play a monster facedown in attack mode (3?00)! " Morty said. "I also activate my Pokeblocks, swapping 200 of its attack points for defense points (3?00/2300). Now, attack her Gagazet Blizzard!" Lulu-1?00LP.

Lulu could no longer see her life points. It was covered up in a shadow. "What's this?"

"Since my monster is in the shadows, you won't be able to see your life points until you reveal my monster! I play one card and end my turn." Morty explained.

l

"But, if she can't see her life points, then she could accidentally wipe herself out!" Tea pointed out.

"That's right!" Yugi reinforced.

l

"I draw." Lulu said, annoyed. "I play Card of Sanctity, which allows us all to draw until we have six cards. I now sacrifice my Firaga on the field, and the Fira in my hand, in order to summon my Farplane Fire (3500)." Slowly, the Graveyard Arena around them began to affect the monster.

"What is going on?" Morty yelled at Lulu.

"The Farplane, as your master knows, is a spirit-filled place. That allows Farplane Fire to gain 500 points from your field spell (4000). Now, attack his facedown monster!"

"Activate Facedown card!" Morty commanded. "Double Team! This creates three of my monsters. You have to pick the right one!"

"I pick the one in the center!" she replied.

"Ooh, wrong choice. Too bad!" Morty said, laughing. "My draw! I activate Rare Candy! It gives my monster 500 more attack points (4?00). Now, attack her Farplane Fire!" Lulu-1?00LP. "I play one more facedown card, and will see you next turn!"

Lulu looked angrier than normal. "I play Rope of Life! It brings back my monster with an addition 800 points (4800). Now, good luck, and attack his facedown monster!"

"I activate Haunted House Rearrangement!" Morty stated. "This will make or break the duel! It takes our life point totals, and our monsters' attack and defense points and switches them around! So, let us see what happens.

Lulu was nervous as he looked around. Her life points were coming into view. "I have 3000 life points!"

Morty received a new number. "I now have 1300 life points…that was what you had in life points." Morty's hidden Gengar had 3000/4300.

"That means my monster will either win the duel with 4800 points, or have 600 points, and I will lose the duel on your turn!"

"That's right!" Morty said. The numbers above Farplane Fire's head began coming into view. 600 came first, but 4800 could appear above and below it.

"Come on!" Lulu encouraged.

l

"Put it on top!" Tristan yelled at the screen. 4800 appeared.

Chapter 16.2- Final Attack, Escape from Ice Cave

As the number appeared, Farplane Fire sent a blast of lava at Gengar, covering up whether it would survive. The blast created an enormous explosion, causing the gym to begin burning like the Burned Tower. Yuna and Wakka ran to Lulu,; encouraging her to run. She said no, saying she had to wait for the smoke to clear.

l

"Lulu!" Tidus yelled at the screen. The Airship jolted up.

l

"Let's go, Lulu!" Wakka said.

"No! The smoke's almost gone!" Lulu suggested. The smoke cleared to reveal Morty on the ground, defeated. Lulu ran over, followed by Yuna and Wakka. Once they picked up Morty, they saw the roof cracking, and an enormous hole opening up in the roof, slamming to the ground, blocking the exit.

"Look!" Wakka said, pointing at the Airship flying over the gym. It lowered as low as possible. The staircase opened up, with Brock, Tristan, and Joey hanging on to each other, lowering Tidus close to them, brining each of them up onto the ship. Once everyone was on board, they flew out of the gym, right as the rest of the roof crashed to the ground.

l

People were in shock. They could not believe what had happened. Memories of the Burned Tower in the distance was brought back. Morty was treated quickly in the Airship.

A loud explosion could be seen and heard in the distance. It was coming all the way, past Mahogany, from Ice Cave. Smoke was pouring out of it. The duel disk had escaped, and on to Pryce it went.

"Move!" Yuna said, witnessing a house-size chunk of ice coming down. It crashed right into the gym, and melted. "Let's go!' she then called. News reporters, other media, and the duelists began their trip over to Mahogany.

l

l

Time- 3:30pm (Johto), W 6/25/2008l2:30am (NYC), W 6/25/2008

l

The Airship was examining the hole left by the explosion, with the Lake of Rage also in view. It was different from Ash's memory. It was frozen. As they flew closer, they saw a single person standing on the ice. Pryce. Around the lake was what looked like the entire population of Mahogany, in coats.

"Don't they realize that standing around a brainwashed old man turned evil is dangerous?" Rikku asked.

"Apparently not." May said. "Well, let's get down there!"

"Brother, please land." Yuna said. "Now, who is going to duel?"

"I think that I would like a redemption shot…" Pegasus said, walking over.

"Are you sure?" Lulu asked.

"Positive. I invented the game. I know almost all of its secrets." Pegasus reminded.

"Pegasus, remember. You didn't invent the cards that the Leaders are using. They, and even our own decks have new cards in them." Seto said. "Be prepared."

-

The Airship landed, and Pegasus walked out first, Duel Disk on his arm. He stepped out onto the ice, taking a test step first. It was completely frozen, all they way to the bottom. He walked over to a good dueling distance from Pryce.

"Are you ready?" Pryce asked.

"Always."

"Let's duel!"

-

-

Pryce and Pegasus drew five cards each, and Pryce drew an extra to start his turn.

"I will start off with a Shellder in defense mode (1800)." Pryce said.

Pegasus drew. "I will activate Toon Table of Contents! This allows me to being Toon World to my hand. Now I shall activate it!" he said as the book appeared. Pegasus 3000LP. "Now I play the Toon Gemini Elf (1900). Regretfully, it can't attack this turn, so, I end it."

Pryce drew. "I activate Delibird Delivery! I draw two cards. Next, I put Swinub in defense mode (1200). That ends my turn."

"My move!" Pegasus said. "Now, I attack with my Toon Gemini Elf! Destroy his Shellder!"

Pryce shook off the light hit and drew. "I activate Pokeball, to summon my Seel in defense mode (1000)."

-

On the edge of the lake, the media had just arrived, and Mokuba had just hooked them up. Johto had live feed. Seto came over.

"Hey." Seto said. "Can we talk?"

"Sure. I'll be right back guys." Mokuba responded.

Chapter 16.3- Pegasus' Wife

Pegasus drew. He drew what could eventually be his winning monster. He placed it in his hand. "I summon an I2 Logo in defense mode (500). Now, Toon Gemini Elf, attack Swinub!"

Pryce drew. "I switch Seel into attack mode, and evolve it into Dewgong (2400). Attack the Toon Gemini Elf!" Pegasus 2500LP.

Pegasus looked lightly weakened by the attack, sighing. He drew. "I activate Pegasus' Castle! This increases my monster's attack points by 500, and their defense by 1000. Now, I sacrifice my logo for my Toon Dark Magician Girl (2500). Now, attack the Dewgong!" Pryce 3900LP.

"Wow." Pryce said. "100 points. Good start. My move! I play Revive! Now, I bring back Shellder. Now I evolve it to Shellder in defense (2900). Good luck."

"Won't need it." Pegasus said, drawing. "I activate Cost Down. It lowers all monsters in my hand by two stars. That means I am now allowed to summon the Toon Summoned Skull (3000)! Toon Summoned Skull, attack Cloyster, and Toon Dark Magician Girl, take 2500 of his life points!" Pryce 1400LP.

Pryce was getting angrier. "I draw! I activate another Delibird Delivery, giving me two cards. Now I activate Master Ball, giving me the power to summon my Lapras in attack mode, with 1.5x the power (3900)! Now, Lapras, attack the Toon Summoned Skull!" Pegasus 1600LP. "Now, I end my turn, but first, because I have seven cards in my hand, I discard Pokeblocks to the graveyard."

Pegasus drew. "I still have a plan. Now, I play Toon Doppleganger (4400)! Attack!" Pryce 900LP. "I also activate Rollin the Dice II! Whatever the roll is, you lose 200x the amount. Meaning a five or six, and you lose!"

"What? NO!" Pryce said as the die rolled.

-

"Come on!" Ash called.

-

4. Pryce 100LP. "Thank goodness. My move. Three magic cards. Frozen in Place, Icebreaker and Mega Potion. Mega Potion gives me 2000LP (2100), while Frozen in Place prevents you from sacrificing. Finally, Icebreaker destroys your Toon Doppleganger!"

Pegasus was not happy. This gave Pryce a chance. Or did it? "I activate Duelist Kingdom Style! Now high level monsters no longer need sacrifices. Go Cecilia's Spirit!"

Pryce's jaw dropped. Retrieving it he asked about the monster.

"This monster has been sitting in my hand racking up points through the entire duel. It now has 2900 points! Attack him directly!" Pryce 0LP.

-

-

"He did it!" Yugi said, smiling. The ground rumbled. "Uh-oh. Pegasus, Pryce, the ice!"

"What?" Pegasus asked, feeling the vibration and watching Pryce fall to the ground.

"Go!" Tea yelled. Pegasus bolted. He grabbed Pryce and ran for it. As soon as he got onto the bank, the lake shattered. All of the Pokemon in the lake began swimming around again. They started to run around to the other side of the lake. The ice began to crack violently. Pegasus slipped, knocking him and Pryce to the ground. He tried to get back up, but failed several times.

"Go, Dragonite!" someone said from behind. A Dragonite flew by, heading for the two in the lake. The ground was shaking so violently that every person was knocked to the ground. Dragonite swooped up Pegasus and Pryce, just as the ice shattered into pieces. A shining dust surrounded the lake as the shaking stopped. People got to their feet. The dust was amazing and beautiful.

Lance turned around to leave.

"Hey, where'ya going?" Ash called.

"I must return to Silver Cave, but I will see you soon." Lance said. "It won't be easy to defeat me, but I know you'll find a way." he said calmly. The group realized what he meant.

"We will win." Yuna said with confidence.

"Good luck." he said, taking off on Dragonite, which had just reappeared at his side.

-

-

"Pegasus." Mokuba started.

"Are you okay?" Seto finished.

"Anyone have chicken soup?" Pegasus replied, just before sneezing.

"He's getting a cold." Yugi pointed out. "Let's take him inside."

* * *

Coming up is the Johto Intermission (Chapter 17), the only chapter since Chapter 1 of Airship I not to have 3 sections in it. 17 doesn't even have two. Just an interesting way to pass over five days.


	17. Johto Intermission

Chapter 17- Johto Intermission

"Let's duel!" Rebecca and Max said along with their tag team opponents.

Where did it all begin? Ah, yes, in May 2008, at various locations over three worlds.

-

"I must break free of this wretched place." said Seymour, stuck in the Farplane. "But, my past attempts have failed me. Pyreflies, what shall I do?" Pyreflies around him formed a small vision into other worlds. Ash and friends appeared occasionally, showing what their world had to offer. Yugi and the gang were also present throughout the slideshow. He seemed to like the idea of card games more than Pokemon battles. Mainly because he could combine them, and he liked the style of duel monsters better.

"Yes…" he said. I will have to send for them. I will go though each of their worlds if I have to in order to gain my full freedom! But first I have to lure a power source great enough to get me out of here. Ah!" he said, looking at Yugi's god cards. "But, I can't steal them, they would notice that. Alright, I'll just make my own set. Pyreflies, let's get started!"

-

-

"I activate Joker #2, allowing me to summon as many Royal Flushes as possible, as long as their five components are in my grave. So I remove the five diamonds and five spades, thus giving up 1000 life points, to summon…"

-

-

"Perfect!" Seymour said, holding a card and two pokeballs in his hand. "Now, I will trust you to get these to their rightful people. The card goes to Yugi, the one with the crazy multi-colored hair, while the two pokeballs go to Ash, the kid with the hat. So, I want you to put the card in the Domino mail, and give the others to a man named Kurt, in the Johto Region of the Pokemon world. Then, send this letter to Ash. Him and his friends are about to fly to Goldenrod City, just northeast of Kurt. Get this to him before they board their connection to Saffron City. Understood?" he said to the Pyreflies. They flew off. "Now, lets create those cards."

-

-

"Thank Max. Now I can activate the card Adamantine Sword Revival. It allows me to sacrifice my newly summoned monster to summon my Diamond Head Dragon (3400)" Rebecca announced. "Attack!"

-

-

"Here they come." said Seymour, watching the helicopter fly through the Farplane. He had already sent Ash and friends down to the Thunder Plains. As the helicopter flew closer, Seymour beamed at what he had created. Perfect duplicates of the Egyptian God Cards. He called them the Spiran God Cards. He kept calling himself 'invincible' as Kaiba's helicopter flew by with an alarming speed. To his complete dismay, Obelisk and Ra flew from his hand, flying out of the Farplane, one going into the helicopter, the other, getting stuck in the propeller, which slipped under the mansion door upon crash landing.

"Curses. Still, I have one, One is enough. Now I just need a duel disk!"

-

-

"Max and Rebecca have done it again." the announcer said. Not only have they defended their Feature Duel Title, Max for the third time, and Rebecca for the eighth time, but Max has done something unprecedented. His cumulative life points have increased by 500, because they had 4500 remaining, and Rebecca does not need any points. He now has after thirteen duels, a remarkable 18,250 points. Congratulations!"

-

-

-

"Urgh! They beat me!" Seymour said, in a portal to Kanto. "Alright, it's now in the past. Now to figure out what to do. In this world there are positions of power called Gym Leaders, Elite Four, and Champions, over four regions, Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh. Okay, so first I just have to take possession of one of those powerful Pokemon I saw in Spira, to stay alive, then take the minds of those people, and launch attacks all over the world. I'll wipe them out easily. And when I win, I destroy the region. Sounds like a plan!"

-

-

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is just a reminder that you may now enter the feature duel as a single or pair of duelists. If you are a single duelist, you will only have to give up 4000 of your cumulative life points, and you receive a bonus 4000 from Kaiba Corp. to duel with. This is a request from Kaiba Corp. in order to make our Feature Duels a little tougher."

-

-

"He will pay." Lulu said.

"I know." Wakka agreed.

"He took our Vidina away from us, he will pay." Lulu continued.

"And he will pay. But right now, all that matters is that we are back together again."

-

-

"I feel as though I did something nice for them." Seymour said. "If only they shared my philosophy on life, it wouldn't be this way. Death."

-

-

"Activate Joker #4!" Max said. "Everyone draw one card from your deck and put it facedown. If a red "x" appears, try again, and discard the previous card. Ready? Good, now when the cards come up, half the attack points of the monster diagonal to you is how many life points you lose. Okay? Reveal!"

"Another victory for Rebecca and Max, giving them 10 and 5 duel streaks, respectively. Congratulations!"

-

-

"Listen, if you ever have a problem with me and Rikku, please tell me. Just let me know, okay?" Seto asked in a hushed tone.

"Yeah, sure." Mokuba replied, beaming. Seto smiled. "It's been so long since you smiled like that. It's been, well, since we were kids."

"Are you sure it's okay…"

-

-

"And what a way to end the month of June than with the defeat of Chris and Lance DeMarco, the best tag team on the east coast by Rebecca and Max! Big round of applause for all four of them. The eleven and six time winners will continue on to tomorrow. Max, for your information, after sixteen duels, you have 13,950 cumulative life points remaining. We'll just have to see how the future plays out for you, and all other duelists!


	18. Vacation is Over

Chapter 18.1- Vacation is Over

The five days of "vacation" were coming to and end, and although they didn't know it yet, they were on their way to an interesting night. Ash, May, Brock, and Max were in National Park for the Bug Catching Contest. Misty, who would much rather jump into a pit of lava than be with a bunch of bugs, went with Yuna, Tidus, Lulu, Wakka, and Rikku to the TV tower. Seto, Pegasus, and Mokuba were in the study, about to be accompanied by Grandpa. Yugi, Tea, Tristan, and Joey went out shopping.

-

Time- 12:00pm (Johto), T 7/1/2008 11:00pm (NYC), M 6/30/2008

-

Grandpa and Barkeep were brining trays of lunch down to the Kaibas and Pegasus.

"So, ESPN wants to broadcast the tournament on their channel?" Grandpa asked.

"Yes" Mokuba responded. "However, I still favor the idea of just using a different channel frequency, and just using the Kaiba Corp. satellites to broadcast it over the world."

"That would also free up the channels for the Olympics." Pegasus added.

"We'll see what Roland can do." Seto said. "Pegasus, how is the card coming?"

"Splendid. The card has been reattached, now it just needs reprogramming and testing." Pegasus informed, taking a drink of water.

"So, we also need to inform the various KaibaLands that their feature duels will end on July 12th. That also means that Rebecca Hawkins is forced to retire in about three to four days." Seto announced.

"Why?" Mokuba asked.

"Well, that will mean that 27 feature duels will have been played, and after fourteen, no one can have any more than you. Max, her partner, will also have to retire, he'll have the second most wins." Seto explained.

"Gotcha." Mokuba said, placing it in his memory bank. "One more thing. The tournament starts in 25 days, and we have to be back in 19."

"I know." Seto interrupted. "But, it is safe to assume that Seymour knows about the tournament, and is drawing us out longer to confuse us and leave us unprepared for his wrath in the other areas of this world. I know he wants to get every shot to take his revenge on Yuna and destroy all existence."

"Very good point." Grandpa said.

"So, let's look at the leader board. Ordered by number of duels then amount of life points. Those with parenthesis will be knocked out if someone beneath them has a higher skill, even if they didn't have more life points." Pegasus said.

"Anyone can win twenty-five duels." Grandpa agreed. "It takes someone with skill and talent to do it efficiently."

"Oh for the love of-, it's Zigfreak." Seto said, displeased, seeing his name high up on the board.

"He is a good duelist, no matter how much you don't like each other. It's only fair." Grandpa said.

"For some reason, I don't like fairness much right now." Seto finished.

Chapter 18.2- Lighthouse Duel- Yuna v. Jasmine

Olivine City, Johto

Brother was watching a Battle Dome Pokemon battle when the alarm rang out.

"Attention, this is Brother. Please report to the Airship immediately, this is not a drill. Seymour attack."

-

Time- 4:40pm (Johto), T 7/1/2008 3:40am (NYC), T 7/1/2008

-

Yuna walked through the doors to the Olivine Gym. No one was there.

"Jasmine! Where are you?" Yuna called. A large bell rang from the beach. Running outside they looked up at the Sparkling Lighthouse.

"Jasmine!" Ash yelled.

'I'm waiting!" she said, snobbishly. The group jumped into the large airship and flew up level with the lighthouse.

"Are you ready?" Yuna asked, stamding on the deck of the airship, the others behind her. In addition, there were cameramen both on the lighthouse and on deck.

-

"Let's duel!" they yelled. Yuna-4000, Jasmine-4000

"Ladies first!" Jasmine said, drawing. Yuna was an inch from running at her and attacking. "I'll start with my Magnemite in attack mode (1600), and play one card facedown. I end."

Yuna drew, swearing under her breath. "I draw. I summon my Ifrit in attack mode (1700). Go and destroy her Magnemite!"

"I activate my trap card, Magnetic Field Block. It stops your attack." Jasmine said. "Which makes it my turn, I guess. I draw. I activate Pokeblocks, giving my Magnetite a bonus 200 attack points by giving up 200 defense points (1800). Attack her Ifrit!" Yuna-3900.

"My move." Yuna said plainly. "I summon my Holy (1900)! It allows me to draw another card. I'll play it facedown, and attack you with Holy!" Jasmine-3900.

Jasmine shook off a light hit and drew. "I activate Great Ball in order to summon my Magneton (2400). Go, attack her Holy!"

"Activate facedown card, Cloister of Trials! This negated the attack, locking it away in the Cloister of Trials." Yuna said. "Now, watch how the big girls do it. I draw. And, because Holy is on the field, I can draw twice, and you can thank your wonderful master for that. I've noticed that every time we change worlds or regions, our decks keep getting switched around. Now, I activate the field spell Grand Summon. If I summon an Aeon, I get its overdrive too. So, by sacrificing my Holy, I summon my Ixion (2000)."

"Ooh, and electric type monster." Jasmine said.

"Yes, beautiful…and deadly. I now receive its overdrive, Thor's Hammer, and I'll activate it. Now your Magneton goes into defense mode, and it loses 1000 attack and defense points (1100)." Yuna explained.

"What was the point of that, I won't get any damage." Jasmine added.

"Yes you will. For this turn, when my Ixion atttacks, you take damage from the difference between my monsters attack points and Magneton's defense. But wait, there is more. I activate Sir Jecht's Sword! This doubles my aeon's attack points to 4000. Now attack!" Jasmine-1000.

Jasmine was on her butt as the smoke cleared. "I will get you back." she muttered, standing up. "My move. Ha ha. Now, you are in for it. I activate Master Ball. By giving half of my life points, I can summon my Steelix to the field with one point five times the power (3900). But, that isn't all!"

"What?" Yuna said.

"You didn't know this, but I went to Sinnoh over my vacation, and I brought back with me some interesting items. One was this, the Sinnoh Super Contest Ribbon! It will raise my monster's attack by twenty-five percent for the next three turns (4850). Now, go and attack her Ixion!" Yuna-3050.

Yuna was blown back by the force of the attack. She, however, remained standing. "Now, I have to discard one card from my hand because I have seven."

"My turn, you…uuhh! You are finished! Go, Phoenix Down, allowing me to revive my Ifrit. Now I receive its overdrive, Hellfire! Your Steelix loses 1500 attack points (3350). Now I summon my Sin Fins (1500). Next, I can activate their ability, allowing me to split them in half (750,750)." Yuna said.

"Three monsters?" Jasmine said, a little fearful.

"Yes!" Yuna called back. "Now I activate the card Yunalesca! It allows me to sacrifice the three monsters on the field, and by giving up fifteen cards from my deck out of play, to summon Braska's Final Aeon (3500)!"

"Oh no!" Jasmine said. "I can only imagine what the overdrive is on that thing!" Jasmine was shaking.

"Go, activate your Overdrive Ability! Ultimate Jecht Shot!" Yuna called. Jecht through his sword into the ocean behind him. The sun was starting to fall as the evil process began. It took about thirty seconds before Jecht shot the ball down upon Steelix.

"I activate Steelix's special ability. By discarding two car-" Jasmine began.

"Not so fast!" Yuna called through the high pitched noises from Jecht powering up. "BFA negates all special abilities on the field other than its own! Go, destroy her!" BFA-14000 ATK. Jasmine-0.

-

-

Jasmine collapsed on the edge of the lighthouse. The Airship flew in closer to retrieve her, and bring her down to the ground. Once they hit the ground, the alarm reactivated.

"Cianwood City under attack." Brother announced on the intercom.

"Let's go."

Chapter 18.3- Tsunami- Brock v. Chuck

Cianwood City, Johto

As the Airship passed the Whirl Islands, they saw that there was a large churning in the ocean. It looked like a large wave was forming.

"Oh…my…." Seto said. "Seymour is creating a tsunami. Ooh! Called it!" Rikku laughed as she felt sprinkles.

"Everyone inside!" Yuna yelled. The storm came from nowhere. Lightning thunder, downpour, even high winds. The Airship had a shaky flight with plenty of turbulance. Everyone, even the camera people were forced to stay on the steps and hold onto the railing.

-

Time- 6:27pm (Johto), T 7/1/2008 5:27am (NYC), T 7/1/2008

-

The Airship landed safely. Before Brock went in to duel Chuck, everyone in the town was forced to enter the Airship after being warned that a large wave was coming toward them.

"Alright, Pegasus, round up the rest of the citizens, I am going to take Brock to the gym." Yuna said. Pegasus agreed. "Let's go, Brock!" They ran through the rain, heading to the Cianwood City Gym.

-

"Alright, in you go." Yuna said. "Start the duel, I'll be back!"

-

"Chuck!" Brock called.

"Brock, welcome. How's the weather?" he asked.

"Misty loves it, not really, but that's not important."

-

"Let's duel!"

-

"Everyone inside?" Yuna asked under an ineffective umbrella.

"Yes, we just confirmed that." Pegasus said. "Misty, Mokuba and the Goldenrod TV people are doing something interesting at the moment, so, stand back." Pegasus squeezed under the umbrella as well, already soaked.

The cargo hold door fell to reveal Misty's blue convertible, Misty, Rikku, Seto, and a camera person. They sped in the direction of the docks.

"Where are you going?" Yuna yelled at her radio.

"Out to sea!" Rikku yelled as Misty's car launched off of the dock labeled "Dock 4". In the air, the rear bumper clipped underneath the car, unfolding and thus enclosing the bottom of it. In its place, five propellers began spinning. The doors sealed themselves, and the wheels turned at an angle, fitting snuggly into the bottom. The car-boat landed in the water and sped off toward the approaching wall of water.

"Are you crazy?" Yuna yelled through her radio.

"If we measure the speed of the wave, we can figure out how long it will take for it to get to the island. We can't just go into it blindly." Seto explained.

"Well…but…urgh! Be safe! And send a video feed!" Yuna yelled. Ash, May, Max, Yugi, and Tidus followed Yuna into the gym, while the others kept the citizens calm.

-

-

Brock-2700, Chuck-3500.

"Now, my move!" Brock said. "Go Master Ball. I give up 1350 life points in order to summon my Crobat (2800x1.5-4200). Attack his Machamp (2900)!" Chuck-2400, Brock-1350.

"My turn. I activate my all powerful spell card- Secret Potion!" Chuck said as a bag of beads appeared at his side. "Every turn, I will gain 500 life points for every card on my field. However, if I only have Secret Potion on the field, I lose 3 cards from my deck for every turn that has passed since I played it. Next, I activate two Pokeball cards, allowing me to summon my two Mankeys in defense mode (1100). End."

"My move!" Brock said. "I activate my Ultra Ball! By giving up another half of my life points (675), I can summon a legendary Pokemon in my deck. The only one there is…Regirock (3500). Now, my Crobat and Regirock, attack his two monsters! Then, I end my turn with two facedowns."

Chuck drew. "Because Secret Potion is the only card on my field, I have to give up three cards from my deck. Now, I activate Master Ball. By sacrificing 1200 life points, I can summon my Poliwrath (4650). Now, I activate its ability, Hydro Cannon. Now the water die will roll, and if its odd, I can destroy both of your monsters. If not, my Poliwrath is destroyed. Roll the die!" he yelled, watching a die fall out of the sky onto the field. 1.

"So now, say good bye to your monsters. Even Regirock's ressurection effect doesn't work now!" Chuck reminded. "Now, go Poliwrath, end this duel!"

"Not so fast!" Brock yelled. "I still have two cards left to play! So, activate Rock Division! We will each take half of the damage that I would have taken alone. Meaning we both lose 2325 life points.

"Ah, but I have a card down, too. It's Ill Amphy! It allows the effect of Secret Potion to kick in right now. That means I gain 1500 life points, for a grand total of 2700." Chuck announced.

"I also have a life point increaser!" Brock stated. "Go Emergency Potion, allowing me activate the Mega Potion in my deck. Now, I have 2675!" The water spout from Poliwrath split in two directions, hitting both Brock and Chuck.

-

-

"Yuna!" Rikku called over the radio. "We are back on the beach. You have exactly four minutes and 53 seconds to get in the airship and take off. Misty is putting the car back in the cargo hold, but you need to hurry up!"

"Brock is trying, but, he has to win this turn, or else its all over for us and this town!" Yuna said. "Brock! You have to win right now, or we're all going to be underwater!"

-

Brock-350, Chuck-375


	19. Aftermath and Black Thorns

Chapter 19.1- Underwater Takeoff!

"You got it!" Brock said. "I hope. I draw." Brock smiled. "I give up three-quarters of my remaining life points (87.5) to activate Jirachi Wish, which allows me to summon any Pokemon ever discovered. I choose to summon the God of the Sea, Lugia!"

Outside of the gym, near the Whirl Islands, Lugia broke free of the rock, soaring at high speeds toward the gym. It took fifteen seconds. It blew half the roof off of the gym, sticking it head in. Lugia-5000.

"Lugia, attack and destroy Poliwrath!" Brock yelled, the wall of water only three minutes away.

"5000 minus 4650 is…" Chuck calculated. "But I will still have 25 points left." The blast rang out, destroying Poliwrath.

"I end my turn, and you are about to lose." Brock said.

"I draw." Chuck said. Secret Potion glowed.

"Now, because you have no cards on the field other than Secret Potion, you have to give up 6 cards from your deck. Unfortunately, you only have one." Brock said.

"What?" Chuck said in disbelief, looking at his disk.

"At the beginning of the duel, you drew fifth cards, then a sixth. Then you discarded fifteen cards in order to activate your Rock Castle card. When I destroyed it on my next move, you lost another five cards. At that time, you had twelve left. That left you with summoning Machamp, leaving ten. Then you drew and summoned two Mankeys, leaving seven, then you drew, gave up three, summoned Poliwrath, leaving two. Finally, you just drew. You only have one card, and since you are unable to draw the cards from your deck that you need, you automatically lose!" Brock explained as Chuck's life points hit zero.

-

-

"Lugia!" Ash called. "Can you stop the wave?"

"No." Lugia sighed psychically. "Seymour's power is too great. But, I can slow it down to make sure you get everyone out of here. Go!" Lugia took off, creating a high wind against the tsunami.

-

-

"Everyone on board?" Yuna asked Pegasus.

"Yes, now go." he replied.

"Brother, now!" Rikku yelled. The Airship shot in the air, flying over the wave, about to come crashing down on the city. Once they cleared it, they turned around to watch. The event had interrupted every major TV station in the Pokemon world. It was worse than Kilika. The city was drenched in one hundred feet of water, not stopping as it flowed into the rocky areas.

-

Time- [8:06pm (Johto), T 7/1/2008] [7:06am (NYC), T 7/1/2008]

-

The sea calmed about five minutes after it struck. Seymour could be seen among the clouds, surveying the damage. If there was much to look at. Buildings were flattened, houses destroyed. Only one wall remained up, that of the pharmacy. The Airship landed again right next to there the gym should have been. Only Seto, Ash, Yugi, Yuna, and Pegasus came out. They were speechless. Its as if something had come and just piled rived the town in minutes. Wait, something did.

"Look over there." Yugi said, pointing to a shiny object on the ground. They went over to it.

"It's the Secret Potion card. It wasn't damaged at all." Pegasus said, picking it up. "I am going to hold on to it. Okay, this place, as thought, is not in any state to be inhabited at the current time, and by the looks of it, not for a little while. Lets take the citizens to Olivine."

"Yes." Yuna said, picking up a teddy bear, slightly waterlogged, but still okay. The people of Cianwood were waiting the cabin area, trying to calm down, but attempts at that seemed useless. The crying, the sorrow, losing everything. But, they did have one thing, which was the most important to them. Their lives.

Chapter 19.2- Making Room and Black Thorns

Every room in the Olivine Pokemon Center was open and used to accommodate the citizens of Cianwood. The city was a smaller city, but had many people all the same.

"If you all will try to stay relaxed, we can get through this as calmly as possible." Nurse Joy asked, speaking from behind the counter. "Now, if you will all line up, we will take you to where you may stay. If you need anything, please, don't even hesitate to ask, we will do everything in our power to make sure that you are a comfortable as humanly possible."

-

"It will be ok." Officer Jenny told one little girl, crying.

"But I left my teddy!" she cried.

"Shh,shh." Jenny said. "I'm sure your teddy bear is a-ok."

"But the grown-ups said that almost everything was washed away!" the girl said through tears.

Yuna was walking out of the Center, the last to do so, head low, thinking. Overhearing Jenny's consoling, she looked up.

"Excuse me." she said, leaning down. "Is this yours?" she asked, pulling out the blue teddy bear that she removed from the island.

The girl gasped with excitement. "Teddy!" she screamed, reaching out to take it, followed by a tight hug. "Thank you, nice lady!" she continued, giving Yuna a large hug as well. Officer Jenny wiped away a tear.

-

-

Time- [7:15am (Johto), W 7/2/2008] [6:15pm (NYC), T 7/1/2008]

-

Everyone, aside from the younger ones, was awake. Some barely slept. Yuna walked the halls of the Pokemon Center, looking in on rooms. On the third floor, Yuna, still checking in, found the little girl she had given the bear to the previous night. She crept over and brought her blanket back on top of her. As she did, someone spoke from behind.

"Thank you." she said. Yuna turned around, revealing the girl's mother. "Coffee?"

"Oh. Sure." Yuna said, sitting down with her.

"You know, I remember when I first got that bear." she told Yuna. "It was when I was seven, and my mother passed it down to me."

"An heirloom Yuna added, smiling.

"Yes. Only dating back to my grandmother, but an important part of our family." she said.

"Back when I was a little girl…" an elderly woman said, walking in and taking the third seat, "we had some rough times. But I remember going to the carnival that year, when I was seven. I rode down a slide a couple times, I ate snacks, had fun with my family. However, I wanted this really nice blue bear that was hanging as prize for a balloon popping game. I spent almost every quarter I had trying to win, and I never did. Not until my last. I handed the man my final quarter. He handed me three darts, and I had to nail all of them into three balloons. I succeeded, and I won that bear. It is a symbol of determination and will power needed to get through life. Or at least, to win a bear at a carnival."

"Which is why we all were so happy when we saw it again. You truly are a hero, to my daughter, and to us." the mother said. The grandmother reached in her purse. She pulled out a tube of liquid.

"This is a special water. Do you know why?" she asked Yuna.

"…I'm sorry, I don't…" she replied.

"This water was purified by the North Wind, Suicune. It has the second most restorative properties in the world." she said. She pulled out another tube. "This water is the water with the most restorative properties in the world. The entire amount here is enough to restore any one person, or Pokemon, to full health and more. It also comes from the Johto region. Please, take both of these with you."

"Oh…why…thank you." Yuna said.

"However, may I ask a favor?" she added.

"Yes, anything" Yuna replied, graciously.

"Take the purified water and just, well, go to the island and sprinkle it over the pharmacy." she requested. "You may keep the other one to use as you wish."

"Thank you so much." Yuna said, stowing them away. As she exited, she went straight into the elevator.

-

Everyone was already inside the Airship. The alarm was ringing.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Yuna said. "I just had a very touching moment with one of the families."

"Oh." Yugi said.

"Blackthorn City, home of Dragon's Den." Brother said. "Here we come!"

"Oh, but I have to…!" Yuna tried to get out.

"Yuna, we have to go. We can't have another disaster like Cianwood." Lulu said. "I am sorry. Whatever it is can and must wait."

-

Time- [8:51am (Johto), W 7/2/2008] [7:51pm (NYC), T 7/1/2008]

-

Max and Mokuba were "taking showers", after just waking up mid-flight. The Airship had landed in front of the Blackthorn Gym. Clair was waiting in a large patchy area of grass, surrounded by people too afraid to move. Once everyone was filing out of the ship, Clair called her opponent out.

"Seto Kaiba! Are you ready to duel?" she called. Seto had just emerged from the ship. He had already strapped on his duel disk, ready to go.

"Yes. As the master of all things dragon in the world of Duel Monsters, I shall crush you!"

"Ooh, someone is confident." Clair said. "Care to make a wager on it?"

"That depends" Seto said, "On what's in it for me."

"If you win the duel, all that I ask is that your next opponent by my mentor." Clair said.

"And who might I ask is that?" Seto wondered.

"Looks like he knows." Clair responded, pointing to Ash, who was wearing an interesting face.

"Her mentor was the Dragon Champion." Ash began. "Now the Official Johto League Champion, Lance."

"I see." Seto said. "And if the impossible occurred, and you won the duel, what would happen."

Clair laughed evilly, pulling out a card. The Domino City Transportation Card. "This is the card you need to get home. Now, you'll never get your hands on it, but…" She pulled out a Dark Ball. "This Celebi might love to go back in time, and, oh, I don't know, maybe, change the outcome of your chess game with Gozaburo Kaiba?"

Seto looked pale. "You wouldn't."

"I can and I would." Clair said. "So is it a deal?"

"You're on." Seto agreed, still feeling a little ill from that last statement. "But, believe me, I will not lose!"

-

"Let's duel!"

Chapter 19.3- Clash of the Dragons One- Seto v. Clair

Blackthorn City, Johto

Each drew five cards. "To quote Jasmine, 'Ladies first'." Seto said.

"Yes, I heard Yuna didn't like that one." Clair added before drawing. "I will begin with my Dratini in defense mode (1300). I'll also play a facedown."

Seto drew. "Well, let's see if I can beat that. Oh, looks like I can. X-Head Cannon (1800)! Attack Dratini!"

"Go, Dragon Barrier! This negates your attack." Clair said. "My move! I evolve my Dratini into Dragon air (2400). Attack his X-Head Cannon!" Seto-3400.

Seto drew in stress. "I activate Dark Core! I now send Y-Dragon Head from my hand to my grave to remove Dragonair from play. Next, I summon my Farmiliar Knight in attack mode (1100). Attack her life points!" Clair-2900.

Clair shook off the stab from the sword, then drew. "Alright. No more miss nice Dragon Mistress. I play Great Ball in order to summon my Gyarados (2800)! Attack the Farmiliar Knight!" Seto-1500.

"You activated it's effect. We each now summon a level four monster from our hands. I play Feral Imp in defense mode (1500)." Seto added.

"I will play Dratini (1500)." Clair said. My turn will end now with a facedown."

"Then I guess I'll go!" Seto yelled. "I draw and activate White Dragon Ritual! By giving up Feral Imp, I can bring it out (1900)! Next I activate its effect, allowing me to sacrifice it to summon my Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000). It alone can't attack this turn. However, I activate Polymerization, combining three Blue-Eyes White Dragons into one! Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (4500)! Neutron Blast, on the Dratini! I'll teach you to mess with my family!"

"Activate Minimize! Your Ultimate Dragon loses half its attack points for this turn! That means it has 2250!" Clair said. The attack completed, destroying Dratini, and restoring Ultimate Dragon's points. Clair-2250.

"One facedown." Seto said, displeased.

-

"Stay strong!" Joey yelled.

"Joey, since when do you support Kaiba?" Tea asked.

"I know what this duel means for him." Joey said. "His family is on the line."

-

"My move." she said, "I play Card of Sanctity. It allows us each to draw until we have six cards in our hand." She started laughing. "I will now play Ultra Ball! This lets me summon my Charizard (3000)!"

"A good effort." Seto said. "But not good enough."

"Are you sure. Let me give you an idea what you would have seen if you would be here to see Lance. I play a facedown card, then I activate Triple Dragon Fang! Go- Pokemon Polymerization! Summon Ultimate Charizard (4500)! And, it gains an extra 500 points (5000)!" A three-headed Charizard was on the field, a giant flame on its tail. "Attack the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" Seto-2900.

Seto watched as his Blue-Eyes shattered around him. "You'll pay! I draw. Activate Premature Burial! Come back to me, Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon for the mere price of 800 life points!" Seto-2100. "Now, prepare for this! I sacrifice it to summon my Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon (4500). Now, I can activate this card- Soul Release! I now remove my Blue-Eyes Ultimate and White Dragons! Penultimately, I activate Return From the Different Dimension! Come to me! (BESD-3300, BEUD-4500, BEWDx3-3000)."

"As you said earlier, close doesn't cut it!" Clair pointed out.

"Go, my final card!" Seto yelled loudly, the wind picking up around him. "Delta Attacker! This allows my three Blue-Eyes White Dragons to attack you directly! Triple White Lightning!"

"Not so fast!" Clair yelled. "Activate Forced Fusion!"

"What's that?" Seto asked.

"Since you have monsters on the field listed on a Fusion card, you are forced to play said card. So, I force your monsters to fuse into Five God Dragon!" Clair informed him.

Seto chuckled. "Looks like you forgot about my Shining Dragon's effect. My monsters aren't going anywhere!"

"Don't be so sure!" Clair called back, pointing at the Shining Dragon, now entering the fusion area. "Forced Fusion has the power to allow me to take control of all effects of monsters on your field. Meaning, I stole the reins from you, not the dragon!"

"Impossible!" Seto said as Five God Dragon (5000)appeared unwillingly on his field. "Nevertheless, attack her Ultimate Charizard!" Both monsters were destroyed on contact. "I'll end my turn with a facedown."

-

"That was so close." Grandpa said.

"Yeah. He needs something. All of his dragons are in the grave." Yugi said.

-

Clair drew, laughing. "You really thought you had it won. But I leave without a scratch. And if you think I'm hard to beat, imagine if you would get the shot to duel Lance."

"I will." Seto said. "I will not allow you to destroy everything that I have! I will not allow you to put Mokuba through anything worse than he already had to go through!"

-

"You go and take her down, Seto!" Mokuba called, just returning from New York City. They won again.

Seto gave Mokuba a thumbs up.

"Make your move!"


	20. Sudden Death

Chapter 20.1- Clash of the Dragons One- Part Two

"With pleasure." Clair said. "Are you ready for a Dragon free-for-all? I am. Activate Dragon's Den field spell! This allows Dragons to be free of sacrifice requirement. It also gives them an extra 500 points. So some forth Kingdra (3000)! Attack!"

"Activate Draining Shield! Meaning I gain 3000 life points, and your attack is stopped!" Seto said. Seto-5100.

"I end my turn with one facedown card and Hyper Potion." Clair said. "Make your pathetic move." Clair-3250.

"My draw!" Seto said. He began laughing wildly.

"What's so funny?" Clair asked, annoyed.

"I summon Chaos Emperor Dragon- Envoy of the End (3500)!" Seto said. "Thanks to the den, I can summon it without sacrifice. Next I play Primal Wrath! It allows me to bring back two monsters removed from play and bring them to my hand. Now, Mystical Space Typhoon! It destroys your facedown card. Now, go and attack her Kingdra!" Clair-2750.

-

"What?" Pegasus whispered. "Why not just activate the effect of his dragon?"

-

"Now, I activate Card of Demise!" Seto announced. "I now draw until I have five cards. In five turns, if we get that far, I discard my hand. Next, I activate False Aid, allowing my opponent to draw three cards."

"Why, thank you." Clair said, gladly accepting them. She did not know the effect of Seto's dragon.

"Now, I activate the effect of Chaos Emperor Dragon!" Seto commanded. "It will destroy all of the cards in our hands and out field. Then, you lose 300 points for every card discarded. In grand total, that is ten cards, meaning you lose 3000 points!"

"What! No!" Clair yelled, covering her face from the blast of fire. Clair-0LP

-

"You may have defeated me, but you will never beat Lance!" she called out before falling to the ground. Her Dark Disk disappeared, as did the Dark Ball and Transportation Card. The group rushed over to ensure her safety. They took her into her gym.

-

"Mokuba." Seto said, pulling him aside. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." Mokuba said.

-

"Clair…Clair?" Yuna said, waving her hand across her face. She slowly but surely began to open her eyes.

"Wha…what happened…?" she asked quietly.

"Seymour got control of you." Yuna said quietly. "But, Seto saved you."

"Ooh, the cute one!" she said, opening her eyes fully and looking around.

"Back off, he's mine!" Rikku called. The room laughed quietly.

-

Seymour flew down from the skies, entering the gym, causing all who saw him to be filled with fear. Opening the door, everyone turned to look.

"Seymour!" Yuna said, loudly. "What do you want?"

"I am heading over to the Silver League H.Q." he said. "Can't wait to see you there. I think Lance will have a great amount of fun playing with Seto."

"Anything useful?" Pegasus asked.

"Yes. I'd prepare staying overnight. I would normally attack all at once tomorrow. However," he said, glancing at Seto. "I feel that I need a little more speed in my work. It's so early, We'll just see what we can get done today…all the sooner to the destruction of Johto. See ya."

-

-

Time- 11:36am (Johto), W 7/2/2008 10:36pm (NYC), T 7/1/2008

-

The Airship was en route to the new Silver League Headquarters. It was a newly designed facility inside of Silver Cave. This was where Seymour had landed fifteen minutes previous, and taken control of Will, Koga, Bruno, Karen, and was working on specifics for Lance. However, all but Will were dormant in sleep.

"Seto will do anything to save his life, and I know he use every ounce of power he has until he stresses to far and fails." Seymour laughed.

-

The Airship was inching closer and closer to Silver Cave, the party inside, deciding on who was to duel.

"Ok, attention! We already know that Seto is to duel Lance. Who else?" Yuna called out.

"I'll take one of them on." Joey said.

"Ok, Joey, duel Will. Anyone for Koga?" Yuna asked.

"I'll do it." Yugi said.

"Alright. Misty, would you like to cool Bruno down?" Ash asked her.

"Sure. I'll duel Bruno!" Misty said proudly.

"I'll wipe the floor with Karen!" May said, standing up.

"Ok, that leaves…" Yuna said, typing. "…Ash, you are the only duelist left. Care to take a crack at Seymour?"

Ash stood up, confidently saying "You bet!"

"Great! Spots filled!"

-

-

The Airship landed at the entrance to the cave. Yuna went down and grabbed sleeping bags for all but Ash, Brock, May, Max, and Misty. As traveling trainers and coordinators, its pretty much a given that they need them. They also packed supplies, and food. It was only for one night. Once everyone exited, it was straight to the cave.

-

"Well, at least Seymour left the power on." Yuna said. The cave door closed behind them.

"We're trapped!" Tristan called.

"Yes, and you won't leave unless you make it though." a voice called over the intercom. Seymour. "Proceed through the door." he said, as a door on the opposite end of the room opened.

"Let's go."

Chapter 20.2- Johto Elite Four- Joey v. Will

Johto League HQ, Silver Cave, Johto

Joey came through the door first. "Hey, Will. Where are you?" Joey asked. Will came out of the shadows.

"Right here. Ready?" Will said.

"Let's duel!"

-

Joey and Will drew five cards a piece. Joey would begin.

"I draw! Gearfried the Iron Knight (1800)!" Joey announced. "I end."

"My move." Will said. "I draw and play…Exeggcute (1200) in defense mode. I will also play a facedown."

"My turn!" Joey yelled, hyper as ever. "I sacrifice my Gearfried to summon Jinzo (2400)! That means all of the trap cards on the field are destroyed, pal!" Will's facedown was crushed by Jinzo's beam. "Now attack Will's Exeggcute!"

Will guarded himself from the fierce attack, then began his own turn. "I draw! I activate Revive, bringing back back Exeggcute, and evolve it to Exeggutor (2600). Now attack Jinzo!" Joey-3800.

Joey, angered, was mocking Will. He then drew. "My move. I activate the spell card Duelist Kingdom Finals! This card allows me to summon the first monster in my deck. Every other card goes to the grave. So, lets see." Joey drew three cards, forced to discard all of them to the grave. He finally drew some luck. "Say hello to my friend Baby Dragon (1200)! Now, activate Polymerization! Combine Baby Dragon with Time Wizard to create Thousand Dragon (2400)! Next, I activate Duelist Kingdom Runner-Up Trophy, giving my Dragon a bonus of 700 (3100). Attack Exeggutor!" Will-3400.

Will shook it off. "Now, my turn! I activate two Pokeballs to summon two of my Natu (1000) in defense mode. Then I sacrifice one in order to summon my Jynx in defense (2000). Then I will activate Jynx's special effect, causing the monster zone on the field to be wiped clean in three turns. My turn is over."

Joey drew, thinking he had the upper hand. "My draw. I summon my Alligator Swordsman (1700). With a facedown, I will attack you with my Swordsman on your Natu, and my Dragon on Jynx!"

"My move!" Will called. "I draw and activate Delibird Delivery! This lets me draw two cards. Now, I activate Pokeball. I can summon my Abra. After that, I activate Pokemon Center, allowing both of us to draw until we have six cards. Great. I activate a Double Evolution. My Abra will raise to Alakazam (3000). Attack Alligator Swordsman!" Joey-2500. "I'll finish with a facedown!"

Joey shook it off, hoping for a card. "I will now summon Red Eyes Black Chick! Then I activate a card called Red Evolution! It allows me to automatically activate the effect of Chick. So, give a warm round of applause to my Red Eyes Black Dragon (2400)! Now, Thousand Dragon, attack his Alakazam, and Red-Eyes, give him a direct attack!" Will was paralyzed in fear as the blasts came crashing down upon him and his Pokemon. Will-900.

"Activate Psychic!" Will called through the blast.

-

"Great shot, Joey!" Tea called.

-

"How do you like that?" Joey called.

"I think that your about to lose 500 life points!" Will called back.

"What?" Joey asked, watching his life point counter fall to 2000. "How?"

"My card, Psychic!" Will explained. "On the turn it is played, you lose 500 life points. Every other turn, all of your monsters lose 500 points (2600...1900). And now, its my turn! I draw! Now, I revive my Alakazam (3000). Next, I attack your Red-Eyes!" Joey-900. "I finish with a facedown."

"My turn!" Joey announced.

"Wait a minute, have you forgotten, Thousand Dragon loses another 500 points (2100)!" Will pointed out.

"Don't tell me what I already know!" Joey argued. "I play one card facedown, and activate two cards, Monster Reborn and Premature Burial. By giving up 800 life points (100 LP), I can summon a total of two monsters- Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Chick!"

"What help does that give you?" Will asked, laughing.

"This help- I can sacrifice all three in order to summon my Gilford the Lightning (2800)" Joey announced.

-

"Yeah!" Tea and Mokuba called.

-

"Now, Gilford's special ability destroys your Alakazam!" Joey called.

"What!" Will called.

"And now I can attack you directly for the win!" Joey said. 'Attack!"

Will smiled. "Activate Negate Attack! This ends the battle phase!"

"I end my turn with one more card down." Joey said as a song filled the air. "What's that?"

"Oh, did you forget the Perish Song that Jynx let out three turns ago? Well it's back. Now every monster on the field is destroyed!" Will called, watching Gilford disappear. "Now, I draw. I activate another Revive! This allows me to bring back Alakazam for the third and last time (3000)! Attack his life points directly!"

"I activate the trap card Nurtient Z. Since you were about to deal heavy damage, I gain 4000 life points before the attack hits!" Joey said, covering his face. Joey-1100.

"I end my turn!" Will said, unhappy.

"My move!" Joey said. "And you're done. "I summon Swordsman of Landstar (500). Then I attack your Alakazam."

-

"What?" Tidus said. "What is he doing?"

"This." Grandpa answered.

-

"I activate Graceful Dice and Skull Dice!" Joey revealed. "Graceful Dice multiplies my monsters attack points by one through six, while Skull Dice divides by its own roll. Now, big money, big money!" Graceful Dice rolled 4, while Skull Dice rolled 3. "Perfect! Now my monster has 2000 points, while yours falls to 1000. Finish the attack!"

"No!" Will called out. Will-0.

-

Will fell to his knees. Everyone rushed over to make sure he was okay while the door to Koga's room opened up. Propping Will against the wall, they group hauled over to the next room.

Chapter 20.3- Midpoint Finale- Yugi v. Koga

Johto League HQ Room 2, Silver Cave, Johto

Time- 1:01pm (Johto), W 7/2/2008 12:01am (NYC), W 7/2/2008

-

"Koga, show yourself!" Yugi called.

"Well, this is a treat." Koga said. "I get to dethrone the World Champion."

"Not quite." Yugi said. "You have to beat me first!"

"Let's duel!"

-

Yugi and Koga drew hands, Koga would go first.

"Let's start off…" he said, drawing, "…with this. Venonat in defense mode (1500). That's all."

Yugi drew. "I play Queen's Knight in defense mode (1600). I will also play two cards face down and end my turn!"

Koga picked it up. "I will play my Koffing in defense mode as well (1900). Next, a facedown, and that is all."

"My move!" Yugi said. "I summon my King's Knight (1600). And now, since both King's and Queen's Knight are here, I can automatically summon Jack's Knight (1900).

-

"Yes! Three monsters!" Mokuba said. "This duel will be over soon!"

-

"Now, lets try this- I sacrifice all three knights to summon this, my all powerful Slifer the Sky Dragon!" Yugi called. The three knights disappeared, accompanied by thunder and lightning above, brining Slifer down from the heavens. Slifer-3000 ATK. "Now, attack his Koffing!" Koffing was destroyed in a puff of smoke.

Koga drew. "It's been two moves!" he complained. "I will now activate Master Ball. By giving up 2000 points, I can summon my Venomoth (3450)! Now…!"

"Hang on there! My Slifer's special ability lowers Venomoth's points to 1450!" Yugi reminded.

"What?" Koga asked, "In that order, I activate Hand Poison, causing your hand to be reduced to one! That means Slifer falls to 1000 points! Now attack it!"

"Not so fast, I activate my face down card, Magic Cylinder! This redirects your attack back at your life points!" Yugi called. Koga-550.

-

"Alright, Yugi!" Grandpa called out.

-

"What?" Koga called. "What's wrong!" Why can't I think?!" Koga was clutching his head as smoke cleared. Seymour made a grand opening through the next door. He outstretched his arm to Koga, forcing control.

"Strong mind…" he mumbled.

"No! NOOO!" Koga called.

"Stop it!" Yugi said. "I must do something!"

-

A vision appeared in Yugi's head. It was the back of Koga's disk.

"Reality." Yugi thought.

-

"Slifer, attack Seymour!" Yugi called out

"What?" Rikku asked. Slifer charged, blocking Seymour from Koga. Koga then fell to the ground, still clutching his head.

"I'll save you, Koga!" Yugi called. "My move! Go! Slifer, attack his Venomoth!"

"Reveal facedown card!" Seymour called.

"What?" Yugi asked. Koga screamed. He was crippled over in pain.

"You will obey me!" Seymour yelled. "Activate Poison Absorbtion! This will stop the attack and give Koga 2000 attack poin-"

"Not exactly, Seymour!" Yugi called. Koga let out a scream that pierced all ears in the room. Yugi covered his ears, shouting at the top of his lungs "Seven Tools of the Bandit!" Yugi-3000, Koga-0. "Now stop it!"

"No!" Seymour said, sternly, still attempting control of Koga. "Anyone who tries to defy my shall suffer the purpose of life!"

-

"No, you can't." Yuna screamed, running at him. A large flame erupted around them. Yugi caught Yuna's arm before she could run any further.

"Get over here!" Tidus said, running over and dragging them back. The inside of the fire erupted. Seymour could be seen running up the stairs, without Koga. The fire then automatically extinguished, revealing nothing but a card. The card was a card called "Sudden Death." Yugi went over to pick it up. It on it was a picture of Seymour, and an effect that read "good-bye". That could only mean one thing. Koga had become Seymour's first true victim.


	21. Clash of the Dragons!

Chapter 21.1- Sorrow's Revenge Attempt- Misty v. Bruno

Johto League HQ Room 3, Silver Cave, Johto

"Let's move into the next room." Yuna said, covering her mouth in disgust. They moved on slowly. Stuck in a cycle of disbelief, they moved down the hallway to someone of whom they have already dueled…and lost.

-

"So, will I get to embarrass Yuna again?" Bruno asked.

"Not a chance." Yuna replied.

"Instead, you will be facing the Leader of the Cerulean City Gym!" Misty said, coming forward.

"How interesting. On any other occasion, this would be illegal, am I right?" Bruno said.

"That's true, but unfortunately, this isn't another occasion." Misty said. "Now,"

-

"Let's duel!"

"The challenger may begin." Bruno said.

"Then I guess its my move!" Misty said, drawing six cards. "I summon Staru (1750) in attack mode, and play one card facedown. Your turn."

"Alright!" Bruno said. "I play Hitmonlee in attack mode (1900). Now attack her Staru!"

"I activate my facedown card, its called Star Power!" Misty announced. "By giving up 500 life points, I can evolve my Staru into Starmie (2350). Counter Attack!" Misty-3500, Bruno-3550. "That means, if your done, it's my turn. I draw."

"Not so fast!" Bruno said. "Before the end of my turn, my Pokeball card will being a Hitmonchan in defense mode (1750)."

"Okay, then. Now its my turn." Misty said. "I draw! I summon my Poliwag (1530). I will also activate a card called Water Stone. It allows me to evolve my Poliwag into Poliwhirl (2100). Now, I will begin my attack, starting with my Poliwhirl, attack his Hitmonchan!" It was destroyed with a bang. "Now, Starmie, attack his life points directly!" Bruno-1200.

Bruno was down, but his hand told him that he was not out. "I draw! I play the field spell Johto Boulder Arena. It gives all Rock and Ground types 600 extra points. Next I activate Master Ball. By giving up half of my life points (600 LP), I can summon my Machamp (3000), and it gets a double boost. So not it has a grand total of 5100 points."

"Oh no!" Misty whispered.

"Now, attack Poliwhirl!" Bruno called out. Poliwhirl was destroyed into tiny holographic pieces that soon disappeared. Misty-500. "I'll also play a facedown."

Misty was on her knees when the smoke cleared. She stood up, not quite in the best of shape from the blow. "My move! Now its time to meet my Master Ball. I use it, giving up 250 life points in order to summon my Politoed (4545)! Next, I activate my Needed Rain card! This allows both of us to draw until we have six cards. Now, I can activate this card, called Mystic Water, giving my monster a 600 point boost (5245). Now attack his monster!"

"I activate Mirror Coat!" Bruno said. It causes you to take the same damage I take. Meaning we both lose 145 points!" Misty-105, Bruno-455.

"I end with a facedown card." Misty said,

"Good. It's my turn!" Bruno said. "I draw. Now, I play Rock Tomb, allowing me to destroy the weakest monster on the field. That would be your Starmie." It was encased in rock and moved underground. "Next, I play two potions, allowing me to play two Machop in defense mode (1500). Then, I will play a facedown card."

Misty drew. "Alright, lets end this. I summon my Psyduck (2000). Each of my monsters will now attack and destroy your twin Machops." Both were destroyed on contact.

"My move!" Bruno said. "I will activate this card- Blocked Path. It stops both of us from attacking for two turns. Next, I will play two Great Balls, giving me Machoke (2900) and Steelix (3400). Steelix gained 800 points extra due to its effect, giving it 200 more for every card in my hand. Then, don't forget about the 600 from my field. I end my turn."

"My move." Misty said. I play one card facedown and end my turn."

Bruno drew. "Steelix gains 200 more points. That brings it to 3600. Now, your move after this facedown card."

Misty took a card. "I'll pass." The rubble in the middle of the field disappeared, revealing the status of the field.

"Now, prepare to lose!" Bruno said. "Activate Pitfall! This destroys your facedown card. Next, I activate the card called Poor Underground Trade. If our life points are both under 500, this card forces us to trade life points. Now, I have 105, and you have 455."

-

"What?" May asked.

"What good does that do?" Tristan asked. Yugi looked up.

"Misty, watch out!"

-

"I activate Megamorph!" Bruno said. " Since I am now losing, my Steelix's original attack points double, meaning the point increases build on 4000 instead of 2000. Now it has 5800 after my draw. This is it! It's over! Attack."

-

"Not again!" Yuna called.

-

Misty's Politoed was dismantled. Misty's life points hit zero. Bruno laughed evilly as his Dark Disk turned into an irremovable bracelet. Seymour had cleared his mind, sending him into a dormant state. Like the others, he would act normal, until the time was right.

Chapter 21.2- Three To Go- May v. Karen

Johto League HQ Room 4, Silver Cave, Johto

Time- 4:51pm (Johto), W 7/2/2008 3:51am (NYC), W 7/2/2008

-

As the group walked up the large path, some were wondering whether they would finish the region today, or tomorrow as Seymour said.

"The important thing is that we win, no matter when." Lulu said. Wakka was holding Vidina, who had been sleeping through the last three duels.

May entered Karen's room with confidence, although she had just watched Misty fail in what Yuna couldn't even do. She also still had Koga's untimely passing on the mind.

-

"Karen!" May called.

"May." Karen said. "I've heard much about you. You participated and made it very far into the Hoenn Grand Festival. Congratulations."

"Thanks, but enough small talk. Its time to…"

-

"Duel!" Each drew five cards.

"I'll go first." May said. "I'll summon my Muchlax in defense mode (1500). I will also play a card face down."

"My move!" Karen said. "Go, Hound our (1800)! Attack Munchlax!"

"Activate Snorlax Defense! Block the attack." May said. "That makes it my turn. I draw. I activate Great Ball in order to summon my Combusken (2200)! Attack her Houndoom!" Karen-3600. "I'll end with another facedown!"

Karen drew a card. "Alright, its time for Revive! Then I evolve my renewed Houndour into a more powerful Houndoom (2400). Take down her Combusken!"

"Activate a second Snorlax Defense!" May called out.

"Not again!" Karen yelled, watchign her attack being halted. "Never mind that then, I will finish by activating a field spell called Johto Dark Arena. This shrouds the field in darkness and causes all Dark monsters to gain 500 points. Your move."

"Good!" May called. "I shall now evolve my Combusken into Blaziken (2900)! Now, I activate this card- X-Defend. By giving up 700 life points, I can make Blaziken unable to be destroyed. So, go and attack her Houndoom!"

"Urgh…NO!" she yelled as her Houndoom was destroyed. She then swore under her breath at the Blaziken of equal power. May-3300, Karen-3600.

"My turn!" Karen called in anger. Its time for my Ultra Ball. Come forth Umbreon (2600)! Now I activate two Dark Pokeblocks, giving my monster a bonus 400 points, in exchange for only 200 defense points (3000/1900). Now, attack Blaziken!"

"I sacrifice 700 life points to save my Blaziken!" May reminded. May-2500.

"That may be, but you still take an additional 100 points of damage from the attack." Karen said.

"And now, its my turn." May said. "I will activate my own field spell, Grand Festival. This gives my monsters a 600 point boost (Munchlax-1800/1500, Blaziken- 3500/2750). Now, go Blaziken, attack and desttroy that Umbreon!" Karen-3000.

"Alright, enough of that." Karen said. "I think its time that you see what you might see in your future in Sinnoh, Ash. I activate Delibird Delivery, allowing me to draw two cards. I summon Misdreavus (2400). Then I activate the card Advanced Evolution! This allows me to evolve him into Mismagius (3500). Then, I give it a Dark Pokeblock, giving it and additional 200 points for 100 defense points. That gives it 3700! Attack Blaziken!"

"I give up another 700 points to keep my Blaziken on the field!" May called, out. May-1600. "My move, and you leave me no choice. I am forced to call upon Jirachi Wish, allowing me to bring any Pokemon I choose. For 1200 life points, I summon Jirachi itself!"

"What?" Karen said, not believing her utter defeat.

"Jircahi grants me three cards, and choose Rainbow Wing, Silver Wing, and Sacred Destruction." May said. "Come forth Ho-oh and Lugia!" The two legendary beasts appeared on the field (4000,4000), accompanied by the card Sacred Destruction. "While Ho-oh or Lugia is on the field, Sacred Destruction destroys one monster on your field. So, good bye Mismagius. Next, Ho-oh and Lugia, attack her life points directly!" Lugia sent out an Aeroblast, while Sacred Fire was released by Ho-oh. The blasts combined and slammed into Karen's arms, which were guarding her face. The Johto Elite Four had been defeated. May-400, Karen-0.

-

Karen fell in agony, her duel disk dissipating. Once the monsters disappeared as well, the group ran over to ensure her safety.

-

-

Time- 6:13pm (Johto), W 7/2/2008 5:13am (NYC), W 7/2/2008

-

"The door hasn't opened yet." Tea pointed out. Just as it goes, once she said that the door immediately opened. Seymour was behind it.

"You know, I'm not all bad. Mostly, but not all." he said, walking into the room. "I intend to continue through the night. However, you have until 7:30. I hope you brought food. This door will reopen at 7:30. Then, Lance is ready for a nice deal with you. The sad truth." Seymour walked back, closing the door. Everyone got right to work on making something small for everyone to eat.

Chapter 21.3- Clash of the Dragons Two

Johto League HQ Champion's Room, Silver Cave, Johto

Time- 7:28pm (Johto), W 7/2/2008 6:28am (NYC), W 7/2/2008

-

"Two minutes." Yuna said. "Seto, are you ready."

"As I'll ever be." Seto said. "Mokuba, know that I will never allow anything to happen to us. I will win this duel, no matter that it takes."

"You go, Seto." Mokuba replied. As the final seconds ticked away, the door creaked. It then opened.

"Let's go." Lulu said.

-

They made it through the long hallway. Seymour was not there, but other various interesting objects were. A Dark Ball floated behind Lance, along with a card.

"Lance!" Seto called. He emerged from the shadows.

"Seto Kaiba." Lance said. "My master informs me that I am to make a terrible wager with you. It's the same wager, but with a twist. And, the only way out of it is if you win. Do you see that screen over there?"

"Yeah, so?" Seto said with impatience. "And what does this wonderful screen do?"

"It will show you what will happen if you lose this duel." Lance said.

"That's disgusting!" Misty called out.

"It doesn't matter. Mokuba, don't believe anything that that screen shows, do you hear me? I won't lose, and I will not let him bring harm to us." Seto said.

"Yeah. Take him down!"

"Are you ready, Lance?" Seto asked.

"You bet."

-

"Let's duel!"

The screen immediately lit up as they drew hands.

"This is the first thing that will happen when you lose." Lance said.

-

"I win." Gozaburo Kaiba said, knocking over young Seto Kaiba's king. "Now get out of my sight!" Seto and Mokuba ran off as he laughed.

Kaiba Corp HQ-

"I have discovered where I want to put our new warehouse. There is an orphanage near…"

-

"No!" Seto said, watching the screen go blank. "Make your move!"

"I will." Lance said. "Prepare for the worst. My first card will be something that will remain on the field for the duration of the duel. The Dragon Master Arena field spell. All Dragons will gain 1000 attack and defense points. In addition, dragons no longer require sacrifices. So, welcome to the field my Dragonair (3300). That's all."

"My move." Seto said. "That field spell was your first mistake. I activate Polymerization in order to combine my Lord of Dragons and my Divine Dragon Ragnarok in order to create King Dragun (3400). Attack Dragonair!" Lance-3900.

"Alright. Good move!" Lance encouraged. "Now, fear my next Dragon- Gyarados (3500)! Destroy King Dragun!" Seto-3900.

Seto drew. "I activate the field spell Dragon's Rule. This card causes every monster in our decks, hands, field and graveyards will be Dragons from now on. Now, on to business, I summon my Blue Eyes White Dragon (4000)! Attack Gyarados!" Lance-3400.

-

The screen flickered to life. It showed bulldozers running over the orphanage where Seto and Mokuba lived. They were watching, Mokuba in tears. Seto had him turn away as they began walking away.

-

"Mokuba! Ignore it!" Seto said. "Go, Lance."

"Alright." he agreed, drawing. "I will activate my next field spell, Dragon Fusion! Dragons now no longer need a fusion card to fuse. So, I fuse my two Kingdra in my hand to make Dual Kingdra (4200)!" Two Kingdra, combined by the tail appeared on the field. "Attack Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Seto-3700. Seto did not like seeing his dragon be destroyed. "This is a dragon free-for-all. You probably wont find many spells or traps near the top of your deck."

"Oh, wont I?" Seto said, drawing a card. "I'm afraid you are mistaken. I activate Monster Reborn, bringing back my Blue-Eyes. Now, I fuse her with the two in my hand to create Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (5500)! Now, go! Neutron Blast Attack!" Lance-2100.

-

The TV screen lit up again. Mokuba and Seto were just outside of an alley. Seto had looked up another orphanage nearby, but was having trouble finding it. They looked at a television.

"And just today Maximillion Pegasus released a brand new set of Duel Monsters cards. Also, he also awarded someone with one of the four Blue-Eyes White Dragon cards in existence."

"I wish I owned that card. Or even all four." Seto said.

"But we don't have anything to buy it with…" Mokuba said.

"If only I hadn't lost!" Seto said, banging his head against a brick wall.

"Stop it!" Mokuba yelled.

"It's all my fault! I'm sorry, Mokuba…" Seto said.

-

"Stop with these lies!" Seto called out, becoming very angry.

"Whatever…" Lance said, drawing. "I will now match your dragon's strength. I will also perform a triple fusion. First, Revive to bring back Gyarados, and fusing it with two in my hand give me not just Ultimate Gyarados, but Blazing Gyarados (5500)! This is because one of my Gyarados is a Red Gyarados. Now, I activate Shiny, a card which will power up my Blazing Gyarados by 700, giving it 6200. Now, attack his Ultimate Dragon!" Seto-3000.

Seto guarded his face from the terrible assault.

-

"Mokuba. Mokuba!" Seto yelled.

"I love you, Seto…uhhh." Mokuba said, closing his eyes. He was about seven years old.

Seto, now thirteen cried out in agony. "Mokuba!!"

-

The real Mokuba turned away.

"Stop poisoning his mind!" Seto yelled at Lance, watching his little brother cower in terror in Tea's arms. "My move! I will now summon my ultimate creature! Because I no longer need my Ultimate Dragon, I will summon a monster that can only be beaten by brute force, and even that is unlikely. Go, Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon (4000)! Next, I activate Graveyard Compiler! It combines our graveyards into one! So, there are now a grand total of thirteen dragons in our graveyard, meaning it gains 3900 points, giving it a grand total of 7900. Attack the Blazing Gyarados!" Lance-400.

-

"Gozaburo, you have a child wanting to see you. He says his name is Seto. Shall I send him in?" the receptionist asked through a speaker.

Gozaburo thought for a moment. "Sure, go ahead."

Seto walked in. "I want another chance!" he said loudly.

"And why on earth should I?" Gozaburo asked.

"Because my brother…he…If I would have…" Seto tried to get out, but couldn't without stopping. "I will avenge the death of my brother!" he yelled running at Gozaburo. Like when fighting a bull, Gozaburo stepped aside at the last moment. Seto smashed through the office window, falling from the top of the Kaiba Corporation Headquarters.

-

Seto stood, wide-eyed, silent at what he was seeing. "Impossible…" he muttered.

"Possible." Lance corrected. "My move. I activate a card that prevents attacks for two turns. Dragon Barrier! Now make your move!"

"I draw!" Seto called. "I activate Card of Sanctity! We each draw until we have 6 cards. Next, I will play two cards facedown and end my turn."

"My move!" Lance said. "Now, I will summon my Dragonite (4000). In addition, I play Mega Potion. That's all!" Lance-2400.

-

"And, top story today, Maximillion Pegasus just signed a contract with the Schroeder Corporation to revolutionize the game of Duel Monsters."

-

Seto drew, disgusted. "I play one card facedown."

"Good!" Lance said, excited at his draw. "This is it! I invoke my Dragon Fusion to fuse three Dragonite in order to summon my Thunder Dragonite Dragon (5500)! It can take the ability of one other monster on the field, and I choose your Shining Dragon! Now, thanks to your Compiler, my Thunder Dragonite Dragon gains 5100 points for the 17 dragons in the graveyard! That makes a grand total of 10,600 attack points!"

"But, my Shining Dragon only has 9100 points!" Seto complained.

"And ten-thousand is not where it ends!" Lance said. "Now I activate the card Draco Meteor! It increases the original attack points of my monster by twenty-five percent. Now, my Dragon Master Arena, little did you know, increases original attack points, so one point two five times 5500 is…6875. The card also has another effect, rounding numbers that don't have zeroes on the end up. So 6900, plus 5100 gives my monster 12,000 attack points!"

"No, that's impossible!" Seto whined.

-

"And the winner of the Duelist Kingdom Tournament is Bandit Keith!" an announcer said over the screen. "Congratulations on becoming King of Games." Yugi and friends were watching on TV. "And, look out for the release of the Rose Disk, from Schroeder Corp."

"I wish I could be in Schroeder's tournament this summer." Yugi said.

"Yeah! You would wipe the floor with the powerful Exodia!" Joey agreed.

-

"Now that we have watched your death, and the rest of the room's fate, Triple Dragonite Dragon, attack- Super Thunder!" Lance called out.

"Shining Dragon- Counter attack!" Seto said.

-

"Seto, what are you thinking?" Pegasus called out.

"Seto, no!" Mokuba yelled.

-

"I activate Battle Fusion!" Seto said, activating one of his facedown cards. "So now my monster increases its power by the same amount as your monster, so, my Shining Dragon now has a grand total of 21,100 points, now, destroy him!"

"Not so fast, I have a card like that, too! It's called Dual Dragon Energizer! It has the same effect as Battle Fusion, which means my monster now has 33,000 attack points! Destroy Kaiba!"

"Activate Final Fusion!" Seto commanded, revealing card number two. This means we both take 54,000 points, the total of both of our monsters, of damage, meaning this is a draw!" Seto announced.

"What?! No!" Lance yelled as the blinding light filled the room. It ended with a large explosion. Everyone took cover. The blast shattered things in the room, and sent cracks through the walls, then proceeded to open the next door. That was the only key that they had defeated enough to make it to Seymour, but the result of the duel was still a mystery. Even as the light was dying, the result could be seen by no one, not even the competitors.


	22. Johto Finale

Chapter 22.1- Disaster at Home

Johto League, Silver Cave, Johto

Seto began speaking. "Lance, this duel is done, and once more, one of Seymour's puppets have fallen."

-

"What's going on?" Mokuba whispered, only seeing Seto's outline through the smoke.

-

"What do you mean?" Lance said. "I watched it, the duel was a draw!"

"Or at least, you thought that." Seto said, pointing to a card coming into view. "Just before that blast, I activated my final facedown card. Do you know what it was?"

"No, inform me." Lance said.

"So close." Seto said smiling. "I activated Ring of Defense! This card cancels out all card effect damage that I would take. Meaning, you are the only one who took damage. So, you lose!" Seto-3000, Lance-0

"Impossible!!" Lance called out, falling to his knees, Dark Disk disappearing.

-

"Yeah!" Mokuba called out, picking up a rock and throwing it at the large television screen. As it shattered, he ran over to Seto, who returned the hug, followed by Rikku joining in.

-

Time- 9:45pm (Johto), W 7/2/2008 8:45am (NYC), W 7/2/2008

-

Seto laid down on the cold stone floor. He didn't even notice the temperature. "It's 9:45." he said, glancing at his watch. Seto's laptop began beeping like crazy. Seto motioned for Mokuba to bring it over.

"Mr. Kaiba!" Roland said. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. What gave the impression that I wasn't?" he asked, trying to disguise the fact that he just finished a pain-staking duel.

"The press, sir. There are encircling the building, trying to get answers." Roland informed. "You probably didn't realize this, but your duel was being broadcast over the entire city of Domino."

"I was what?" Seto said, dumbfounded.

"Yes. We are working to prevent this from happening again." Roland said, moving on.

"You'd better be." Seto said, angrily. "Call it a simulation duel to promote KCIDC. Get them off the premises. Now." He tried to be discreet as not to inform the rest of the group of the tournament"

"Yes, sir, Mr. Kaiba." Roland said, disconnecting.

-

"Liar." said Seymour, walking through the door as if on cue. "I'd get some rest if I were you. Tomorrow is going to be fun, won't it, Ash?"

"Yeah, fun. We will never forgive you for what you did to Koga, and for that, I will defeat you." Ash responded, serious. Max and Mokuba got a pinch of worry.

"I hope you brought sleeping bags…" Seymour said, turning around, exiting quickly.

-

Time- 10:30pm (Johto), W 7/2/2008 9:30am (NYC), W 7/2/2008

-

"Mr. Kaiba, people are swarming." Roland said, appearing on Seto's screen. "And not just here, every KC office building, including all KaibaLand amusement parks. They are attempting to break into the offices."

"Shut down every Kaiba Land for the day. Send in the guards to remove any and all press and media. Keep all employees inside." Seto ordered. "Finally, connect me through to all Domino City news stations."

"Yes, sir."

-

-

"This is Seto Kaiba, president of Kaiba Corp. The duel you saw earlier this morning was a simulation in order to promote the Kaiba Corp. IDC. We hope you enjoyed this and other duels to come. There will be no further comments at this time. That is all."

Chapter 22.2- Johto Final Duel- Ash v. Seymour

Johto League Hall of Fame, Silver Cave, Johto

Just before going to bed, Mokuba handed Max a piece of paper. It read 'Kaiba Land closing tomorrow means no feature duel. Night.' Max crumpled it up, smiling in relief. They then went to sleep, in preparation for a day to remember- the halfway point.

-

Time- 7:59am (Johto), H 7/3/2008 6:59pm (NYC), W 7/2/2008

-

Lulu and Wakka had walked into a side room with Vidina. May soon joined them.

"Good morning." she said, quietly.

"It's morning at least." Wakka said, looking down at Vidina being fed in his arms.

"Don't worry. Ash will take care of him." May said.

"I hope so." Lulu said. "Seymour is a very interesting being."

"How so? Other than being completely demented that is…" May asked.

"It's confusing…" Wakka said.

"A couple of years ago, Seymour Guado murdered his own father in order to become a Maester of Yevon. Yevon, the major religion and power of Spira at the time had a high council of four. Three Maesters, Wen Kinoc, Seymour Guado, Kelk Ronso and the Grand Maester, Yo Mika. Seymour and Mika both were unsent, those who had been killed, but whose link to the real world was too strong to leave."

"Then they tossed us into the Via Purifico for defying them. That's a big underground passageway that's almost inescapable." Wakka intruded.

"Sounds bad." May said.

"It gets worse." Tidus said, walking in. "Do you remember the large monster Seymour used called Sin? That creature was an actual beast from Spira."

"Yes, and it was the most feared thing for one thousand years." Lulu said. "Sin could only be defeated by receiving the Final Aeon from Lady Yunalesca in Zanarkand. Yunalesca, also an unsent, was the first to defeat Sin, by using her husband, Lord Zaon, as her Final Aeon. The rest is complicated, but, Yu Yevon, the force behind Sin, takes control of the Final Aeon and rebuilds Sin over a period of time. This takeover kills the summoner instantaneously."

"But then, we did something no one ever thought possible." Yuna said, walking in the ever crowding room. Rikku, Seto, Mokuba, Pegasus, and others were behind. "We took Sin apart piece by peace, fins, core, head, then traveling inside. There, we had to deal with Seymour again, before finally being able to send him. Finally, we had to defeat this." Yuna pulled out the card Braska's Final Aeon. "My father's guardian, Jecht, also Tidus' father is who this is. Jecht was Sin. The rest goes on a while, but that's the gist."

"And what a wonderful story it was." Seymour said. "Too bad I couldn't be a part of it." He walked into the room. All of the others joined him. "Ash, are you ready?"

"You better believe it." he said, confidently.

"Great, then lets go." Seymour encouraged.

-

Time- 8:32am (Johto), H 7/3/2008 7:32pm (NYC), W 7/2/2008

-

Ash and Seymour were on two different sides of the Hall of Fame.

"Let's duel!"

-

Each drew five cards to make a hand. Seymour then raised his hand, pointing at the ceiling. "Let the duel begin!" he called. The rock that the ceiling appeared to made of split into two, moving apart. The areas of the floor in which everyone was standing rose up into the sky.

"Aren't mornings in Johto simply beautiful?" Seymour asked. "Well, I think so…my move! Fear the power of my elements! Fira (1700)!"

"You're Fira is nothing compared to this!" Ash called. "I summon my Snorunt (1600)."

"Yes, and then you can send me a direct attack with Snorunt's Misfire ability…I know all about it…" Seymour said, dully.

"So you would think." Ash said. "However, I will activate my Pokeblocks! This trades in 200 defense points for my monster's attack points (1800/1200)! Now, attack Fira!" Seymour-3900. "Now, I play one card facedown and end my turn."

-

"Great move, Ash!" Yugi called out from behind

-

Seymour, slightly displeased, shook off the attack and drew a card. "Alright, then. I summon my Seymour Natus by discarding one card from my hand (2100). Attack Ash's Snorunt!"

"Go, Protect!" Ash called out, as his trap was revealed. The attack dealt by Seymour's monster disappeared.

"Urgh…" Seymour said. "Two cards facedown will end this turn!"

"My draw!" Ash called out. "I will now evolve my Snorunt into Glalie!"

"Try again!" Seymour interrupted. "My Everstone card will negate the evolution of your monster!"

"What?!" Ash said as Snorunt was reformed on his field. "Well then, I summon my Charmander in defense mode (1200). Then I'll activate my Snorunt's special ability and deal 800 points of damage straight to you!" Seymour-3100. Then, I play my Pokeball, which allows me to summon my Treecko in defense mode (1600). Now I end."

Seymour drew, smiling. "Time for torture! I equip my Seymour Natus with my Overkill magic card. Now, when I attack a defense monster, the difference comes out of your life points! Next, I summon my Pyreflies in defense mode (1000). Now, Natus, attack his Charmander, and a chunk of his life points!" Ash-3100. "Now, go."

"Alright!" Ash said. "Now, I activate Pokemon Center! This card lets us each draw until we are holding six cards!" Ash drew six new cards, while Seymour drew four. "Next, my Pokeball will special summon another Charmander from my deck! Now, Seymour, prepare to feel the wrath of my Rayquaza! I sacrifice Snorunt, Charmander, and Treecko to summon it!"

"No!" Seymour yelled, in anger.

"And, because Rayquaza gains 1000 attack points for every card in my hand, Rayquaza has 4000 attack points total!" Ash explained. "Go, attack Seymour Natus!"

-

"Take him down!" Pegasus said, watching the attack.

Chapter 22.3- Legendary Summons

Seymour grinned. "Activate trap card, Attack Guidance Armor! Equip to Pyreflies!" The veered to the right and struck the floating rainbow show. "And in attacking them, you activated their special ability, allowing me to summon two more from my deck (1000, 1000)!"

"Finally, I will activate Delibird Delivery, giving me two extra cards, and play one card facedown." Ash said.

"My move!" Seymour said, laughing. I sacrifice my Natus and my two Pyreflies in order to summon the legendary Moltres (2800)! Moltres gains 100 points for every card in both player's graveyards! This gives it a grand total of 3800!"

"You're still 200 points short!" Ash reminded.

"This is why my final card is this:" Seymour began, "Go, Legendary Fire! This will give my Moltres an extra 2000 points! Grand total, 5800! Go, Legendary Firestorm!" Rayquaza was hit and destroyed immediately, dropping Ash's life points to 1300. "One card left facedown to go before I pass it on to you."

Ash was kneeling, weakened by the blow. After a moment of rest, he stood up and drew. "Go, Master Ball! By giving up 650 life points, I can summon this, my Charizard at one and a half times the power (4500). Now I use its special ability, Wild Overheat! This lets me destroy two random cards on your field! Now, let us see if fate was good to me!" A raging firestorm appeared, engulfing Seymour's field. As it cleared, only Moltres was left standing (4000).

"Now, the time has come!" Ash said.

"What?" Seymour said. "No!"

"Oh yeah!" Ash said, feeling confident. "Time for the end. I use Revive! This lets me bring back my Treeko (1700). Next, I activate my Double Evolution magic card, which boosts my Treecko all the way up to Sceptile (3300)! Now, Charizard, take down Moltres!" Seymour-2600.

"NO!" Seymour called out, covering his face from harm.

"Now, Sceptile, take him down!" Ash called, his Pokemon poised and ready to go. Seymour-0.

-

Time- 10:03am (Johto), H 7/3/2008 9:03pm (NYC), W 7/2/2008

-

Seymour was down on hands and knees. A black glow fell around him, fading in and out.

-

"POKEDEX!" a voice rang out in Max's head. Unnoticed, he went over to May's bag and snatched her Pokedex up. Opening it, he pointed at Seymour. A fuzzy image rolled over the screen. It was black, and ghost-like, and the only readable text was "Da--ra-" Max didn't know what it meant, so he snuck it back into the bag.

-

Seymour motioned to his grave, watching his Moltres be returned to him. He set it on his field and watched the evil firebird arise. Seymour stood up. "See you in Hoenn…maybe…" he said, using his remaining energy to jump onto the bird and take off into the late morning skies. He dropped a card on his way out, which was Koga's card. His face was in the picture, not going anywhere.

"We'll get Seymour back for this, his foulest crime yet." Yuna said, handing the card to Pegasus.

"Yes." Grandpa agreed. All of the doors in the cave opened, and the dueling platform fell slowly back down. They party continued the journey out of the cave.

-

-

The Airship sat outside the cave on a flat area of land. The stairs were down, ready to be walked up. It was an afternoon of mini-celebration, but, it was also a time to go to the next region, Hoenn.

-

-

Time- 8:30pm (Johto), H 7/3/2008 7:30am (NYC), H 7/3/2008

-

The Airship made an unplanned stop. Yuna Braska stood on the Cianwood ruins of the pharmacy. She spun around in a circle, as though she were performing an old sending. She sprinkled the old woman's special water over the land. She then looked up at the stars.

"We will defeat you."


	23. Welcome to Hoenn

Chapter 23.1- Around the World- To Hoenn

As the clock rounded midnight, the Kaiba brothers and Pegasus were in the study. Mokuba was almost asleep, laying next to the yawning Seto, who was sitting across from Pegasus in an armchair. Both were typing furiously. Kaiba, along with his major damage control, was making sure everything was running smoothly in his company. Pegasus was also giving his company, Industrial Illusions a wake up call.

-

"Everything is running smoothly here, sir." Croquet said. "Your card repairing project is going well, we are having a slight problem with reprogramming, but the card has been specially reattached. Each time we test summoning the monster, the dragon splits in two and destroys itself."

"That's not good. Keep working…" Pegasus said.

"Oh!" Croquet thought, becoming quiet.

"What…" Pegasus said, responding to Croquet's facial expression.

"Umm, Mister Pegasus, sir. It's…the Kaiba Corporation…" Croquet admitted, quietly. He motioned a thumbs down, sending a graph.

"Its worse than…!" Pegasus started, looking down. "Its worse than the before the Grand Championship!" he whispered. "Does Kaiba know about this?"

"I phoned Roland. He hasn't told him yet." Croquet said.

"Fun." Pegasus said. "Bye."

-

"Kaiba. Tokyo Stock Exchange, now." Pegasus said after exiting from Croquet.

"Why?" he responded, checking. He was dumbfounded. It wasn't by much, but his company's stock price was just under the old all-time low. "All this because of one duel?"

"Not quite, says here its been falling since your absence in late May." Mokuba said, jumping up.

"And because only a legal heir to the Kaiba family can control your company, and because you own fifty-three percent of your company, with your brother having an extra five percent of it, no one present in our world can publicly make decisions." Pegasus explained.

"That's right." Seto said. "We have to get back quickly. I will not let this happen again. How is the tournament?"

"There are about 900 million duelists left." Mokuba said, opening his own laptop. Well-known duelists include Weevil Underwood, Rex Raptor, Zigfried Von Schroeder, Aster Phoenix, Mako Tsunami, among others."

-

After finishing up, Seto took Mokuba to bed, Pegasus bringing up the rear. Tomorrow afternoon, they would land in Littleroot Town, Hoenn.

-

Time- [1:10am (Johto), F 7/4/2008] [12:10pm (NYC), H 7/3/2008]

-

-

"His tournament sounds like fun." Seymour said, flying, regaining his energy. "But that means I must step up my game."

Chapter 23.2- Welcome to Hoenn

Time- [10:45am (Hoenn), F 7/4/2008] [8:45pm (NYC), H 7/3/2008]

-

The Airship came into view of Slateport as Mokuba and Max entered their respective bathrooms. As late as it was, it was necessary.

"If you and Max are to win today, and the EuroKaiba champion were to lose tomorrow, you would automatically become the Worldwide IDC Feature Duel Champion, and Max would be the Runner-Up." Arthur said to his granddaughter.

"I know that, what I don't know is where he is…" Rebecca replied.

"Rebecca!"

"Rebecca!" Max and Mokuba, incognito, ran over to them.

"Where have you been?" Rebecca asked menacingly.

"Sorry, we just crossed another time zone." Mokuba explained. "Another hour back means more excuses."

"Yeah. How many more of these do we have?" Max asked. "We can't keep doing this forever…"

"According to Kaiba Corp's website, which, by the way, you guy's stocks are way down, it says that if we win in ten minutes and the EuroKaiba champion falls tonight, we both automatically retire, unable to be caught."

Mokuba smirked at the stock comment. "Last call for Rebecca Hawkins and Max Bradley. Please report to the front gate immediately." the announcer stated over speakers.

"Let's go!"

-

Rebecca/Max- 4200, Zane- 1800

"Now, lets end this!" Max said, boldly. "I activate the special effect of my Two of Spades! It allows me to play it as a spell to draw two cards! Next, I send the Nine, Ten, Jack and Queen of different suits in my hand in order to summon 9-Q Straight (2600)."

"That monster is not powerful enough to defeat my Cyber Twin Dragon!" Zane pointed out (2800).

"Maybe not now, but just wait, right Max?" Rebecca said.

"That's right. Now I activate my Eight of Diamonds! Now, if a Straight is on my field, I can add to it using a card in my grave. So, come forth my King of Spades, turning my 9-Q Straight into the 9-K Straight (3400). Next, I attack your Cyber Twin Dragon with my 9-K Straight!" The Dragon appeared to be shattered upon impact with the Straight's sword.

"I activate De-Fusion, splitting my Cyber Twin into Cyber Dragons (2100)." Zane called out.

"Alright, continue your attack on the left Cyber Dragon!" Max said, loudly, throwing a card facedown. Zane-500.

"Now, it is my move!" Zane said, drawing. "I first activate Monster Reborn, which allows me to bring back the Cyber Dragon you just destroyed. Now, I activate Polymerization, allowing me to fuse the two on the field with the Cyber Dragon in my hand to summon Cyber End Dragon (4000). Next, I activate this magic card, Limiter Removal, doubling my End Dragon's points to 8000. Now, attack the 9-K Straight!"

Cyber End Dragon shot down a blast of light that would surely end the duel in the audience's eyes.

"Activate my Eight of Hearts!" Max called, revealing the facedown. "As you already know, by using it, I can add on to my Straight. So, I chain on my Eight of Diamonds from the gave, giving my 8-K Straight 4000 attack points." Straight was destroyed, Max/Rebecca- 200.

"My turn!" Rebecca called. "And that means that, since you played Limiter Removal, Cyber End Dragon is destroyed! That leaves the field wide open for a direct attack! I summon Ruby Dragon, and attack to win the duel!" Zane-0.

-

"And there you have it!" the announcer roared. "This could be the last duel for them here in the New York Kaiba Dome! That is if the EuroKaiba Feature Duel Champion should fall tomorrow. Rebecca and Max will both be immediately retired, due to the fact that they can no longer be beaten. Best of luck!"

-

-

Time- [12:21pm (Hoenn), F 7/4/2008] [10:21pm (NYC), H 7/3/2008]

-

The Airship came to a halt on a little patch of grass in Littleroot Town. As the staircase at the bottom fell to the ground, a woman ran out of the Pokemon research lab.

"May!" Caroline, her mother, called out. "Max!"

"Mom!" they responded, giving her a hug.

'Thank goodness, you're here just in time!"

"For what, lunch!?" Max asked as the others piled off the ship.

"Well...er…no. You see, we had a small-"

"Problem?" a voice asked from behind. Caroline turned to see her husband, Norman, on the Airship deck. "I see no problem. But I do have an announcement that may become problematic. Seymour requests that I tell you that he shall finish in this world before the 19th passes. That's in two weeks."

"Two weeks?" Tea asked. "But we still have two more regions after this one."

"He suggests that you try and get as much rest as possible. More information will come in due time, but right now, I believe that my daughter is all ready for taking care of a little business." He turned around to correctly find his daughter ready to duel.

-

"Let's duel!"

-

May and her father drew five cards. "As a gift, I will allow my daughter to go first."

"Thanks Dad. You're in there somewhere, and I'll save you!" she called, drawing. "I'll start with my Torchic in defense mode (1400). I also play a card face down. You're up!"

Norman drew. "I summon my Slakoth in attack mode (1600). I also play this spell card, State of Normalcy! As long as this card is on the field, set spell and traps can't be activated, as long as I give up 100 life points each turn! So, now, Slakoth, attack!" May-3800.

May drew a card. I activate Revive, allowing me to bring back my destroyed Torchic, and I'll give him a power boost with this: Blaze, giving him an extra 500 points, leaving him with 2000, more than enough to topple Slakoth! Attack!" Norman-3600.

"Nice move!" Norman called. "I'll just stick my Poochyena in defense mode and end my turn." Norman-3500.

May drew and attacked the Poochyena. Norman's turn came again. Norman-3400. "I activate the magic card Pokeball, summoning another Poochyena my field. Next, I evolve my creature into Mightyena (2400). Attack her Torchic!" A blaze of fire erupted from the attack, dissipating to reveal a damaged Torchic.

Chapter 23.3- Father-Daughter Dance

"What? How is it still standing?" Norman asked.

"When a Pokemon with Blaze is destroyed, Blaze is destroyed instead. However, it comes at a price. I take damage like normal (May-3200), and my monster loses half of its attack points (750)." May explained.

"So it is." Norman said, ending his turn. May began.

"Now, time to do my own evolution, by evolving Torchic into Combusken (2200). Now, I activate two Pokeblock cards, trading in 400 of my monster's defense points for attack points. This gives it 2600, enough to beat Mightyena! Attack!" May called. Norman-3200.

Norman drew. Norman- 3100. "I activate my Pokeball, allowing me to summon my Slakoth back, and perform an evolution, giving me my Vigoroth (2300). Next, I activate this magic card, Double Evolution, allowing me to evolve my Vigoroth again into a Slakoth (2900/3200). Slakoth, attack!" Combusken was crushed, disappearing from the field. May- 2900.

May shook off the blast, drawing. "Time for some revenge for that one! I activate the Ultra Ball card! Now, I special summon Blaziken (2900)! Next, I activate Delibird Delivery, giving me two cards."

"What have you drawn?" Norman asked.

"This!" May replied. "Spell Reproduction! By discarding two spell cards to the grave, I can bring back Blaze! Blaziken will now have 3400 attack points! Attack his Slaking!" Norman covered his face with his arms to protect him from the blow. Norman-2600. "Now, I activate the card Mystical Space Typhoon, which destroys State of Normalcy!"

"No!" Norman cried as the card smashed into pieces. He reluctantly began his turn. "Time for my secret weapon: Spinda in attack mode (1000)."

-

Joey laughed. "What's that thing gonna' do? Cute her to death.?"

-

"Not really, you'll find out next turn." Norman said.

"I'll take that as my move!" May said, drawing a card. "Blaziken, attack Spinda!"

"Ha! You triggered my Spinda's special ability. Go, Confusion Dice!" Norman said. The die fell from the sky.

"What?" May asked, shocked.

"All monsters on the opposite side of the field as Spinda become confused." Norman explained. "Every time you want to attack, a die will be rolled. If you get a five or a six, the attack will continue."

"And if I don't get a five or six?" May asked, watching the die come to a halt on four.

"Well, here's a twist!" Norman said. "You lose life points, 150 times whatever you roll."

"No way!" May yelled, he life points dropping to 2300. "Fine then, I'll play a card facedown and end my turn."

Norman chuckled. "Let's continue." Norman drew one card, the only card in his hand. "I will set this card facedown, and end my turn."

May drew. "Blaziken, give it another try, attack!" The die rolled. It landed on three. "No!"

"Now you lose 450 points!" Norman stated. May-1850.

"I play these two Pokeball cards, allowing me to summon my Squirtle and my Munchlax, in defense mode (Squirtle-1300, Munchlax 1500).

"More chances to lose?" Norman asked. "Suit yourself. My draw! And it's a shame that I will have to pass."

"Here we go!" May said, drawing. She stopped. "This duel is mine, Dad!"

"What! But How?" Norman asked.

"I sacrifice my Blaziken, my Munchlax, and my Squirtle in order to summon my most powerful card, Kyogre!" May called, a surge of water appearing on the field. Kyogre slowly bubbled up from the water. "My monster's attack points are based off of what monsters I have sacrificed, so, it has 6200 attack points, and 4550 defense points. That's enough to win."

"Yes, but only if you roll a five or six." Norman reminded.

"Not quite! Kyogre is immune to minor effects, like your confusion status. So, attack!" Kyogre shot a Hydro Pump at Spinda, dead-on.

"Reveal face-down card!" Norman said. "Detect! This will prevent the attack from hitting my monster."

"Guess again!" May said, activating one of her facedowns. "Go, my facedown trap card Trap Jammer! This will negate the effect of Detect!"

"No!" May-850/Norman-0

-

Norman collapsed, falling off the front end of the deck, plunging to the ground. Tidus and Wakka bolted to the spot where he would land. He was moving too fast. Tidus dove for him.


	24. Aftermath, 4 by 4000!

Chapter 24.1- Aftermath

Time- [4:00pm (Hoenn), F 7/4/2008] [2:00am (NYC), F 7/4/2008]

-

"You may come in now, he's awake." Nurse Joy said with a smile. It couldn't bring any higher hopes for May and Max. They ran in with a smile.

"Oh, Dad…" May said, looking at her father. She would soon come to find out that he had suffered a broken leg, arm and wrist, all on different limbs.

-

Time- [6:00pm (Hoenn), F 7/4/2008] [4:00am (NYC), H 7/4/2008]

-

"He'll need some assistance, as a gym leader that is, not just in day to day activities." Nurse Joy explained to Caroline further.

"I understand." Norman interjected. "I don't want to, but its for the best."

"Now, if possible, I really would avoid overloading yourself with battles, two a day at most, with a good break in between." Nurse Joy said. "You will be released tomorrow, and I, regretfully must ask all of you to leave

-

-

Time- [6:10am (Hoenn), Sa 7/5/2008] [10:10pm (Paris, France), F 7/4/2008]

-

"Welcome back to EuroKaiba Stadium!" the announcer said loudly into his microphone. "We have a tough battle here that is just about to come to a close."

The man next to him piped up. "Now remember, if the six-time champion, Kelly Livingston, loses today, the excitement begins in just a few hours for the Feature Duel dueling pair, Rebecca Hawkins and Max Bradley, from Kaiba Land NYC. It has already been confirmed by Kaiba Corp. that upon her loss, Rebecca would be immediately named the Feature Duel Champion, with Max as her runner-up. So, good luck to both Rebecca and Kelly, both on opposite ends of a fight 2,000 miles away from one another."

-

"Even more that that for Max…a world away." Rebecca said, watching the duel.

-

"Here comes the attack! If it goes through…it did!" Kelly-0 LP. "That's it, it's over, congratulations to the challenger! And congratulations, and I know you're watching this, you are now officially the Kaiba Corp. Feature Duel Champion! If Max is with you, congratulations to him as well as the runner-up."

-

"YES!" Rebecca shouted, opening her computer.

-

The opening to 'Duel Madness' rang through the study to Mokuba's surprise. He opened it to a loud roaring from both Rebecca and the feed from EuroKaiba Stadium. He excused himself from Pegasus' sleepy question of what the noise was and out of the room.

-

"Well, by the looks of it, I'd say that she lost, didn't she?" Mokuba said.

"Ya' think?" Rebecca responded loudly. "Oh my gosh, I'm so excited!"

"I'll be sure to tell Max when he gets up. If you didn't know, it's six a.m."

"I know that, but I thought you might have to get up early today."

-

Yuna sat in the bridge, watching the morning news. She was drinking some hot chocolate.

"We will keep you updated about the fire in Rusturf Tunnel as we get information. Now back to our other top story today, a massive power outage in Mauville City causing chaos. We just received word that the Pokemon of the Pokemon Center there were taken to nearby Slateport City, closing off Cycling Road entirely. I repeat, Cycling Road is not open to the public at this time." the anchor lady said.

"Now we will bring you back to Officer Jenny, from Verdanturf Town." the anchorman added.

"Yes, I'm standing here in front of the Verdanturf entrance to the tunnel, where smoke is beginning to literally pour out, as you can see behind me. Also, if you look to our right, you can see from the far side of the field that something very odd is going on over in Mauville; we were hoping you could tell us here a little more about that…"

"Well, in that case, let's find out with the Officer Jenny of Mauville. Jenny?"

"Hi, I'm standing on top of, yes, not in, but on top of the Mauville Game Corner, witnessing the legendary bird Zapdos on the field, causing electic shockwaves just inches above the ground. This makes it lethal to walk on the ground. It seems to be progressing move away from Mauville toward Verdanturf. We are not sure why at this ti-"

Yuna dropped her mug. What she saw in the corner of the television sphere was enough. "Verdanturf Town on the triple!" she yelled.

-

-

After a quiet announcement over the intercom, everyone was up and ready in a flash.

Time- [8:27am (Hoenn), Sa 7/5/2008] [6:27pm (NYC), F 7/4/2008]

-

The sight to behold flying over Verdanturf was one of anger. A ring, half fire, half lightning had appeared in the center of the town. Seymour flew on the opposite side as the airship, but close enough as to be in speaking range.

"Lovely day for some duels, eh?" he asked calmly.

"Well, I don't know about dueling, but the day is nice. The only thing I didn't like was the big circle on the ground over there." she responded, pointing down.

"Oh, that? That's just a little something I cooked up in my free time. Why don't I explain it further for you?" Seymour replied.

"I have time." Yuna said bluntly.

"Yes, but not as much time as you would think. We will be having a double duel between two of you, and Roxanne and Watson down there. Say hi! Oh, no response, pity. Oh well, select your pair." Seymour instructed.

Yuna turned around. With little discussion, Wakka and Lulu went after their duel disks.

"An excellent choice. Let's descend."

-

On the ground, in the last possible landable place available, Wakka and Lulu entered the circle, which re-enclosed behind them. Roxanne and Watson were on the other side, ready to duel.

-

-

"Now let me make this very clear!" Seymour called out to the many camera and spectators, who the police force was urging to evacuate. "Each shall begin with 4000 life points. The Gym Leader first knocks out either Wakka or Lulu will have their town destroyed. In addition, if both Wakka and Lulu lose, all three of these towns shall be wiped off the map!"

"What! That's insane!" Mokuba called out.

"This is an innocent town!" Tidus yelled. Ignoring the peanut gallery, Seymour continued.

"Finally, if it ends up in the unlikely four-way tie, Verdanturf will suffer alone. Duel!"

Chapter 24.2- Wakka & Lulu v. Roxanne & Wattson

"I'll begin!" Wakka called, drawing his hand and sixth card. Smiling, he began. "I summon Tidus the Guardian in attack mode (1800)! I'll also toss this card facedown, and pass it on to you." he said, directing the latter at Wattson.

"My move, then." Wattson said. "I summon my Magnetite in defense mode (1500). That's all."

"I'm next." Lulu said. "I summon my Wakka the Guardian (2000) in attack mode, and also place two cards facedown. Go."

-

"Why aren't they attacking each other?" One of the bystanders wondered. Max turned around, beating his sister to the punch.

"In a duel with more than two people, you are not permitted to attack until everyone has had one turn."

-

Roxanne drew. "I summon my Geodude in defense mode (1500). I also play a card facedown and end my turn."

The attacks were free to begin. Wakka drew, ready. "Tidus, attack Electrike!"

"Ha!" Roxanne and Wattson said, Tidus the Guardian drawing his sword and charging. "During the battle phase, all thunder type monsters get a 500 point bonus, if you didn't know, thanks to the field around us. So, for the duration of the battle, my monster has 2000 defense points." Wattson explained. Wakka-3900.

Wakka shook it off. "I'll end my turn by summoning my Lulu the Guardian (2000)."

Wattson drew. "I switch Magnemite to attack mode (1800), and use the field ability to attack Tidus the Guardian (M-2300)."

"Reveal trap" Lulu called. Stone Gaze was revealed. "This will stop the attack, and prevent it from attacking next turn."

"Thanks Lu." Wakka said.

"Always welcome." Lulu replied. "Now, let's continue, I draw! Wakka, may I borrow Tidus?"

"Of course."

"I sacrifice Wakka's Tidus the Guardian to summon Kimari the Guardian (2300)." Lulu said. "This means that I can sacrifice the three Guardians on our side of the field, in order to summon Guardian Party 1 (2500). Attack Magnemite!" Wattson-3800.

"In doing all of this, you left your partner wide open!" Roxanne called, drawing. "I evolve Geodude into Graveler (2100), and attack Wakka directly!"

"My turn to use a trap- Venom Shot! This will send the attack to a different target. I have one in mind…so, I redirect the attack at Wattson, who is also defenseless!" Wakka announced.

"Not so fast!" Roxanne said, using a trap of her own. "Seven Tools of the Bandit will, for a thousand points, negate the effect of Venom Shot!"

"No way!" Wakka said, watching the card's destruction. Wakka-1800, Wattson-3800, Lulu-4000, Roxanne-3000.

-

"They're falling behind." Seto noted.

"But how?" Rikku responded. "Lulu still has all of her life points, and even if Wakka is down, Wattson and Roxanne are also damaged."

"You see, separated, it looks like anyone's game. But, put them together, like a tag team duel would normally be, it would be Lulu and Wakka with 5800, against Wattson and Roxanne with 6800. Not a whole lot of difference, but still considerable thousand."

"I see." Rikku said.

-

Wakka was down on one knee, Roxanne ending with a facedown. After confirming that he was alright to Lulu via thumbs up, he rose, drawing. "Time to get to work on the next level! I activate Phoenix Down, brining back my Tidus the Guardian at half the power (950). I will now sacrifice my reborn Tidus to summon my Auron, the Guardian of Yuna (2500). Now, send an attack at Roxane's Graveler!" Roxanne-2600.

Wattson drew, him and his partner both defenseless. However, with the now seven cards in his hand, it was his time to take some life points. "I begin with the card Ultra Ball, allowing me to summon out my Manectric (2500). Now, I activate the magic card, Direct Bolt. By giving up 1000 points, and lowering my Manectric's power to 1250, I can attack one of you directly. So, Manectric, gain the bonus 500 points (1750), and attack Wakka directly!"

"Activate Evade and Counter!" Lulu called. "This will stop the attack, and allow Wakka to counter with an attack of his own."

"Auron, attack Manectric now!" Wakka called.

"Now meet my facedown!" Roxanne called. "Negate Attack! I think it explains itself."

"Thank you." Wattson said. "Now, my next card is Lightning Circle Level II, which will increase the bonus I get from the Lightning Semi-Circle around us from 500 to 800. That, and a facedown, will end my turn." Manectric-2500.

"Time for some damage!" Lulu said.

Wakka-1800, Wattson- 2800, Lulu- 4000, Roxanne-2600 [LW-5800-5400-WR]

Chapter 24.3- True Guardianship

"I will now activate my own Phoenix Down to bring back Wakka's Tidus the Guardian. Prepare to experience a whole new level of Guardianship, as I sacrifice all of the monsters on both of out fields to bring our Guardian Party 2 (2900). Only one other Guardian is left to make it complete. Go, attack Roxanne's life points directly!"

"Reveal Quick Spell, Shrink." Wattson revealed. "Now your monster had only 1450 points, not enough to beat her." Roxanne-1200.

"I'll set the last two cards in my hand, and end my turn." Lulu said, turning it over to Roxanne.

"I'll use my Master Ball spell card." she said, drawing. Come on out, Kabutops (3450 (x1.5))!" Roxanne-600. "Now, I will activate its ability. By giving up 500 points, I can destroy a facedown card on the field, so, Lulu, I destroy the left card." Roxanne-100. Lulu put the facedown Sakuretsu Armor in the grave. "Kabutops, attack Wakka directly!"

"I'll use my other facedown card, Split-Up Tactic." Lulu said. Guardian Party disappeared, being replaced with Tidus (1900) and GP1(2500) on her side, and Auron on Wakka's (2500).

"Continue the attack on Auron!" Roxanne said. Wakka- 850.

Wakka drew. "Time for the home stretch. I activate Summoner's Cry for Help, allowing me to summon every Guardian monster in my hand. So, welcome, Auron, Guardian of Lord Braska (2500) and Rikku the Guardian (1700). Now, I sacrifice all of the cards on our fields in order to call out the final Guardian Party, G.P. 3 (3500)! Attack Kabutops with United Blast!" Roxanne-50.

Wattson drew. "I'll activate my own Master Ball (LP:1400) to summon my Magneton (3600 (x1.5)). Say good bye to your Party!"

"My Party's effect activates. Once per turn, by giving up 800 life points, I can negate the attack of an opponent's monster (LP:50)." Wakka announced, to Wattson's dismay.

"This will be the final turn." Lulu said, drawing her card. "I activate Summoner's Dedication! By sacrificing Wakka's Guardian Party 3, I can upgrade it to Ultimate Guardian Party (4000). Now for its special effect, allowing me to draw one card for every thousand life points I have. Since I still have my original 4000 life points, I draw four, on the condition that I use all of them this turn."

"Uh-oh." Roxanne said.

"Correct!" Lulu yelled with intent. "I send Blizaga to the graveyard in order to summon my Thundaga (2300). Now, I summon the third card, Thundara (1700). Finally, I sacrifice these two monsters to summon my Thunder Plains Thunder (3500)."

"You're nine hundred hundred points short, little lady." Wattson said.

"Not quite, Wattson. And if you ever call me that again, I'll harm you worse than this will. UGP's second ability allows me to transfer 500 of its attack points to Thunder Plains Thunder (4000, UGP:3500). Thunder Plains, attack Wattson's Magneton."

"Did you forget the 800 points my monster gets?" Wattson asked. "It has 4400, thanks to level 2."

"Did you notice that my Thunder Plain Thunder is a Thunder monster, so it also gets 800 points?" Lulu asked. Wattson was too focused on his own monster. Magneton was destroyed (Wattson:800LP). Finally, my Ultimate Guardian Party will attack you directly, Roxanne."

"What?" she replied, about to be obliterated. "But why not Wattson?"

"You'll, oh, well, no you wont see." she said. Roxanne-0.

-

"So, Gramps, why didn't she attack Wattson?" Joey asked.

"Remember that Roxanne's turn was next, and that Wakka was wide open with only 50 life points left." Grandpa began.

"That means that that it's-"

"My turn!" Wakka called out. "Go, magic card, Mega Phoenix. Come back, Tidus the Guardian (1900). Attack Wattson directly!"

"No! I'm sorry Seymour!" Wattson called. Wattson-0.

-

-

At that instant, the vortex broke away, disappating; Seymour, gone. Not as long as they would have liked.

Roxanne and Wattson's Dark Disk's vanished, leaving them passed out on the ground. It was a very good thing the Pokemon Center was just yards away from the duel. It was a quick drag for Nurse Joy and Chansey. The group would have stayed longer if it weren't for a simple radio message.

"We gotta leave" Brother said to Yuna.

"Trouble." Yuna announced quietly with a tear. Tidus came up from behind, giving her a hug. "Don't worry Yuna. It'll be over soon. I know what will cheer you up."

Tidus began laughing hysterically, much like he had done in Luca. It instantly brought a smile to Yuna's facew, who covered his mouth before it could continue.

-

"Where're we headed?" Lulu asked, boarding.


	25. Climate Control

Chapter 25.1- Surf's Up

Time- [11:11am (Hoenn), Sa 7/5/2008] [9:11pm (NYC), F 7/4/2008]

-

"Fifteen minutes until arrival." A pleasant voice said over the intercom. It was Lulu's voice, taking her information from Brother.

"It's 11:11" Yuna said, looking at the sphere. "Make a wish."

"I wish I could strangle Seymour, get the transportation card, and send him back to the Farplane." Rikku replied.

"If only it were that easy." Pegasus added.

-

Something shiny was glittering in the distance. It was unnoticed by the Airship, even if Seymour was looking dead at it on top of the Articuno.

"Let's go to work, again." he said, calmly, calling out an ice beam attack. He began freezing the ocean, starting about a mile from the shoreline. It was at this time that the Airship kicked into gear, racing at full speed.

"Make that ten minutes to arrival." Lulu called out, noting the speed jump.

-

Surfers began to notice the drop in temperature, coming inshore. A short point in time later, the town was deserted. Hoenn police demanded the evacuation. Seymour was more or less disappointed when he got to the port, seeing Brawly standing alone.

"Well, here they come." he said. "Apparently, lightning won't be striking twice, entertainment wise, today." He released a dark disk. Brawly accepted it, willingly.

-

The airship had no acceptable place to land on the island, so, carefully, attempted to land on the ice. Little did they know that the ice froze the water all the way to the bottom, making it impossible to break. Misty was the only person to leave the airship.

"Welcome." Seymour said. "Well, since no one was allowed to watch this duel, I say we get it underway."

"Duel!"

-

Misty and Brawly drew five cards each, Misty about to draw card six.

"Oh, wait!" Seymour added. "One more thing." Seymour placed a card in his duel disk. "Activate Shift." Misty and Seymour swapped places. Misty was now on the port, Brawly on the ice."

-

-

"I draw." Misty said. I'll summon my Staru in attack mode (1750). Then, I'll put a card facedown and end my turn."

Brawly drew. "I will summon my Machop to the field (1800). Attack Misty's Staru!"

"I activate my facedown card, Star Power. This will automatically evolve my Staru into a Starmie (2350)" Misty announced.

"I cancel the attack, and play a card facedown." Brawly said.

"My turn, then." Misty called out. "I'll play my Goldeen (1580) and begin my attacks.

Starmie, attack his Machop!" Brawly-3450. "Now, my Goldeen will attack you directly."

"This one, I have a problem with." Brawly announced. "Activate Water Security! In order to call make a direct attack, you have to sacrifice life points equal to half your monster's attack points. Now, even though I'll lose 1580 points, you take 740." Misty-3260, Brawly-1870

"I end my turn." Misty said.

"My move!" Brawly called out. "I'll play a facedown and activate Great Ball to summon my Hariyama (2400). Hariyama, attack her Goldeen!" Misty- 2440. "To end my turn, I will play a facedown card and end my turn."

Misty drew. "I will now activate the spell card, Pokeblocks, transferring 200 of my monster's defense points into attack points (2550/1990). Atta-!"

"Reveal Trap!" Brawly yelled. "Fake Quick-Play! It allows me to activate a normal or continuous spell card as a quick-play spell. I use Toll, forcing a player to give up 500 points to declare an attack."

"Fine!" Misty yelled. "I give up 500 life points in order to attack Hariyama." Misty-1940, Brawly-1720. "I play two cards facedown and end my turn."

"Ah, the score is becoming more even by the minute." Brawly reminded Misty. "Time to activate my Ultra Ball. This will summon out my Hitmontop. Hitmontop has a special ability, allowing me to lower the attack points of a monster that does battle with it by 500. I also activate the card Hyper Spin! This equip card can only be used on Hitmontop, and it gives it 1000 extra attack points (3000). Now, I pay 500 points in order to attack Starmie (2050)." Misty-990, Brawly-1220. "Next, for every 300 points that you just lost, you lose a card from your hand. Meaning, you lose your entire hand! To end the turn, I will play the last two cards in my hand facedown."

Misty drew the perfect card for her situation. "I use the magic card Needed Rain, forcing both of us to draw until we have six cards! Next, I use Sand Castle Destruction Wave to rid the field of your Toll card. Then, I activate the card, Master Ball to summon my Politoed (4500 (x1.5))! Go now and attack his Hitmontop (Politoed-4000)!" Misty-445.

"This duel is over!" Brawly exclaimed. "I activate my trap card, Cleared Path, turning your attack into a direct attack. I also use my second trap, Negate Damage, negating any battle damage that I would take during this battle. Meaning, you lose 2000 life points, which you don't have, while I end up unharmed!"

-

Misty covered her face in preparation for the direct damage. From inside the Airship came cries of retaliation, and from the citizens of Dewford watching, a mighty shock.

-

"You. Shall. Not. Win. That. Easily." Misty said. Misty-445LP.

"What!? But, how?" Brawly called out.

"Thanks in no small part to Emergency Potion, allowing me to activate Mega Potion, restoring 2000 of my life points just before your card took that same amount. Also, because I played it with Emergency Potion, I don't have to immediately end my turn. So, I activate my other facedown card, Revenge! By giving up half of my life points, while they are 1000 or under, I can attack you again! Go, Attack!" Misty-223, Brawly-220. "My turn will end one two facedown."

"Because Politoed destroyed Hitmontop, it will lose 500 points permanently. I now use my own Master Ball in order to summon out my ace, Machamp (3900 (x1.5)). Now, I use the card Megamorph." Brawly said. Misty-223, Brawly-110. "Since I am losing the duel, even if it is by only 113 points, my monster's original attack points are doubled (2600x2=5200x1.5=7800 ATK). Attack her monster now, and send her life points to-"

"Zero." Misty finished for him. "But, I would never let that happen. "I'm activating the spell card, Shrink, halving your monster's attack points to 3900." Brawly-10.

"I'll play these two cards, and end my turn. This will be the final turn." Brawly said.

"I draw. I activate another Sand Castle Destruction Wave, destroying Water Security. Now, Politoed, attack his life points directly." Misty called out.

"I was correct." Brawly said, allowing the attack to come within inches of him. "Mirror Coat forces both of us to take the damage that I was about to take, and Enchanted Javelin will balance out the damage. Brawly- 10, EJ-4010, MC-10. Misty-0.

-

-

"She…lost!" Seymour shouted. "Finally, I get to have a little fun! Activate Shift, let's go, Articuno!" He had already begun his plans for the next use of the Shift trap card. "Just a few alterations on the ability of the card, and everything should go according to plan from what I'm cooking up for this region. And these changes, will, regretfully be…permanent."

Chapter 25.2- Overfreeze

Brawly rose his hands, now on the dock once again. He took from his pocket a card, entitled Overfreeze. Turning around, he slid it into his Dark Disk, beginning a process that would not be forgotten.

"Brawly, don't…" Misty said, weak, laying on the ice. It was to late. A harsh wind blew. It began to slowly freeze the usually tropical weather that occurred in Dewford every day. Houses, boats, the Pokemon Center, everything. Brock and Wakka ran to pick Misty up from the ice, fearing that she would freeze along with the town. She was taken to the medical floor, where she was given things to warm her up.

-

Time- [1:41am (Hoenn), Sa 7/5/2008] [11:41pm (NYC), F 7/4/2008]

-

"Just be thankful that the duel wasn't underwater in Sphere Water." Lulu said. "You would have been frozen underwater."

"The woman makes a good point." Wakka said.

"Excuse me?" Lulu responded.

"Just jokin' around." Wakka said.

"This isn't a time for joking, Wakka."

"Okay, okay…" Rikku started, holding onto Seto's arm. "The point is, we, and all of the islanders are safe." Yuna stepped out of the elevator.

"The ice was briefly examined by Officer Jenny, and, er…Officer Jenny. Its solid, and completely unable to be scratched. The entire population of the town was take, via boat, to Rustboro. Devon Co. has opened their doors to as many citizens as they can take, same with Roxanne at the Gym, and the Pokemon Center is also flooded with people."

"That's terrible." Rikku added.

"Other than that, everything is normal…for now." Yuna finished, knowing nothing could be normal for very long.

-

-

Time- [10:00am (Hoenn), M 7/7/2008] [8:00pm (NYC), Su 7/6/2008]

-

"Hello, Hoenn. I'm standing in Lavaridge Town, today, where for the first time ever, smog is in the air, and the heat has hit a new record."

"Hello. Hoenn. I am coming to you live from Fortree City, which has been stricken with sub-freezing temperatures."

"Hello Hoenn. Here, just east of Fallarbor, Route 113, the ash usually found on everything is gone, everything, spotless. It's a though a mystic typhoon fell from space to clear the area of all smog and ash. Whatever the reason, all is clear."

-

"Well, it's about time!" Rikku said. She got a smirk from Lulu, holding her son in her arms, gracefully. Lulu continued to go up to the bridge to meet Yuna.

-

"Well, after an entire day of peace and quiet, I was beginning to wonder what torture could take this long. Apparently the ability to change the weather took an entire day." Lulu said.

"Now if only the same could be applied to meteorologists, we would be in business." Grandpa added to everyone's chuckling.

"Our first stop today is Lavaridge, which is being covered by volcanic ash and smog." Yuna began over the intercom. "Afterward, Fortree City has endured recent freezing temperatures, unnatural to the area. If Seymour has invaded these Leaders, then we will, of course, retaliate."

"Sounds like the usual." Joey said, arriving in an original Duelist Kingdom outfit.

"Officer Jenny has provided gas masks for anyone who exit's the Airship. Brother, how far away are we?"

"Half an hour at longest." he responded, pressing some buttons. The Airship fired up its engines.

"Alrighty then." Joey said.

-

"Now approaching. Attempting to land." the computer voice announced.

"This one's not going to be easy." Brother said. The ash was thickening by the minute. Brother decided to divert to the east, landing on a cliff.

"How safe." Lulu said, looking out the window. Pegasus put on a gas mask, followed by his duel disk. He would be the only person leaving; the others would have to settle for the multiple screens placed on the Airship.

-

"Flannery, is it?" Pegasus called, entering the Gym.

"You may take off your mask." a voice said from the dark corner. Flannery stepped out. "Seymour has assured me clean breathing in my gym during the duel. Or at least, the usual haziness."

"Lovely. Ready to go?" Pegasus asked, calmly.

"And Waiting."

"Duel!"

Chapter 25.3- Fiery Hot Battle! Pegasus v. Flannery

"Let's turn up the heat!" Flannery called, drawing to begin her turn. "I'll put my Slugma in attack mode (1800). Then, a facedown card will end my move."

Pegasus smiled. "This could be almost too easy. I'll start my turn with my Mystical Space Typhoon, destroying your facedown card. Next, I activate Seto's _favorite_ card, Toon World!" Pegasus-3000.

-

"I hate that card!!!!" Seto yelled from the Airship.

"We know." Tea said.

-

"Now, I activate my Toon Gemini Elf (1900). Now, who should I target with my _fabulous_ toon?" Pegasus asked.

"Ooh, ooh, I know!" Flannery called. "Your only choice is my Slugma!"

"Wrong. Toon Gemini Elf, attack her life points directly!"

"What?!" Flannery-2100

"My elf's special ability allows it to attack your life points directly if you don't have a toon monster." Pegasus explained.

"Well, how about this?" Flannery said. "I play five cards facedown, and switch Slugma to defense mode (1200).

-

"That's a dangerous move, I hope she knows." Grandpa said.

-

"My move then." Pegasus said. "I sacrifice Toon Gemini Elf in order to summon my Toon Dark Magician Girl (2000). Toon Dark Magician Girl, attack her life points directly!"

"Time for card number one: my Magic Cylinder card, which will cancel out your attack, and deal 2000 points of damage to your life points!" Flannery called out. Pegasus- 1000

"I place one card facedown and end my turn." Pegasus finished.

Flannery drew. "I'll summon Numel in defense mode and end my turn (1800)."

Pegasus drew. "Go, Heavy Storm! Get rid of his magic and traps!"

-

"And that's why playing a multitude of facedowns at once is a bad thing." Grandp finished.

-

"Solemn Judgment, negate the effect!" Flannery activated. Flannery-1050. "Oh well."

"Toon Dark Magician Girl, attack her directly!" Pegasus called.

"Shrink!" Flannery called back TDMG-1000, Flannery-50.

"Turn end."

"I draw!" Flannery said. "I activate the magic card, Endeavor! This is an extremely powerful magic card that will lower your life points to be equal to my life points!"

"No!" Pegasus said. Pegasus & Flannery- 50 LP.

"Now, I end my turn."

Pegasus drew. "Toon Dark Magician Girl, attack her life points directly!"

"Activate Bomb Armor!" Flannery announced. "This card will destroy your monster on contact!" "Now, you're defenseless!"

"I end my turn." Pegasus said, eyeing something on his right.

"I will switch my Slugma into attack mode (1800). Attack his life points directly!" Flannery said.

"Facedown card, activate! Waboku! Negate all damage for this turn." Pegasus said. "Now, I will take my turn. I activate my card, Spell Reproduction. By discarding two spell cards from my hand, I can regain one spell card from the grave. Then, I will use my Heavy Storm magic card again!"

"Mystic Wok, activate!" Flannery said. "Now, I gain 1800 life points by sacrificing my Slugma!" Flannery-1850.

"Pot of Greed! I draw twice. Now, I have exactly what I need to beat you!" Pegasus announced, looking at his draw. "First, Stop Defense will being Numel to attack mode (1500)!"

"So? You'd need a monster with 3350 point in order to win right now." Flannery said. "Now, I summon Cecilia's Spirit (?/?)! My wife's attack and defense points are equal to the total number of monsters in our graves times 200, and spells and traps in our graves times 100. That's a grand total of 3 monsters, surprisingly, and 15 magic and trap cards. The grand total is 2100."

"You're still 1250 points short." Flannery reminded.

"I can make up for that. I activate Rolling the Dice V! This will create a die token, and its attack points are determined by the number I roll! So, go!"

2.

"Ha! That can't be enough, its only a three!"

"That means 1000 attack points." Pegasus interrupted.

"Hah."

"Cecilia, who now gains an additional 300 points, to make 2400, attack his Numel!" Pegasus called out. Flannery- 950.

"What? No!!!! I'm sorry, Seymour!" Flannery cried, looking at her life points.

"Die Token, attack her life points directly!" Pegasus called out. Flannery-0.

-

-

Flannery fell to the ground. The Dark Disk disappeared. Pegasus put his mask back on, in caution. He put her on his back, and walked her out of the gym, as fast as possible, into the ever thickening fog and 105 degree temperatures.


End file.
